Chloe's Dream
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe has a dream about Krypton and wonders what it means. Finished!
1. Friends

Prologue

On top of a large crystal like building stood a woman with long light brown hair and intense blue eyes holding a clear cup gazing at the three green parallel moons surrounded by the misty clouds of pink sky. She took a deep breath a sipped a drink of her sparkling green drink. She sat her drink on the metallic table. Then she held on to her silver charm of two circles of her necklace.

Looking inside the building she made sure that know one was there.

She sat down still holding on to it, she spoke directly into it. "Claira it's me your best friend. That sounds funny saying that here on this planet and in my father's palace. My father thinks that our race is too evolved for that. Especially royalty. I am still trying to come with terms with having my whole life set for me. I don't know why my father sent me to such a planet where there is so much more freedom then there is here. At least for me. I was always destined to marry and continue the royal family line. I was destined to marry the ruler of this planet. But having a glimpse of a life so free how could I come back? But here I am. I am grateful for some aspects of my Kryptonian heritage. Like the ability to send this to your home in earth in moments from my home."

Suddenly she saw a hand on her shoulder. She started to flinch as she turned around.

"Well, hello Jor-el" she said with disgust.

"Who were you talking to?"

"None of your business." She said on the defense.

"Ok fine. I was just trying to make civilized conversation? So are you ready?"

"For what?"

"The betrothal ceremony. You haven't forgotten have you?"

"How could I? Why else would you be here?" she said while giving him an annoyed look.

"Look Laura I am not thrilled about this either but there is no point in running away from your destiny it will only find you quicker."

Laura took a deep breath.

"I know. I just…I wish I could go back to earth."

"Earth? It is full of weak primitive beings. We are too good for Earth."

"You sound like my father. Besides I know you don't believe that."

He suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

"What makes you think so?"

"I'm not sure but every time anyone ever mentions it you get this sad look on your face."

"Oh. What is in a look?"

"Plenty."

"Well are you coming?"

"You go first I will meet you there."

He nodded his head and left.

This whole time she was holding on to the necklace. She spoke in it again,

"Well, Clara, this is it. My life is about to be over or it is just going to begin? Depends how you look at it I guess. At least I can talk to you. Jor-el seems ok with it. I do not understand him. I heard that before he went on his rite of passage mission he was rebelling all of the time and would not follow the destiny that his parents sent after him. Then it changed him. I don't understand I felt duty bound before mine. Maybe one day I'll escape from here. But Krypton is my home. And I do love its beauty. Who knows maybe someday I will grow to love Jor-el. Mother says that love is something you grow into. Well, I better go they are waiting."


	2. Sorting through mothers

Chloe woke up quickly with sweat dripping on her face. She sat up looking at the shadows in her dark dorm room. She saw Lana lying there sound asleep. Getting up she went to the mirror gazing at her messy blonde hair. She put her clammy hands on her forehead. She was slightly hot. Her eyes wandered down to her steel necklace with a smaller circle inside a slightly larger one. She could not believe what she just dreamed about. That was Jor-el in her dream Clark's biological father. Then did that make that Laura woman Clark's biological mother?Part of her hoped not. She really did not seem to like him. Clark only spoke of Jor-el with fear and contempt. So it made sense that this Laura didn't like him that much. But why was she dreaming about it? What bothered her the most was that necklace Lara was talking into. It was identical to the one chloe was wearing. It was her mother's.

A logical person would say that she was just piecing things together things that she either heard or saw or heard about. A logical person would just say that she heard Jor-els voice and she seen and touched the necklace. And she heard about krypton and wondered what it looked like. But Chloe was not entirely logical. To her logical was another word for safe. Refusing to see the amazing truth and shut their eyes when seeing something they don't understand. She knew there was more to it.

She caressed her charm. She has only been wearing it for a few days. Ever since that day she went to see her mother. She finally got the guts to visit her mother at a mental institution. Her mom seemed blank but she still recognized Chloe. At first they talked about little things like the weather and the activities they had going on at this place. Then Chloe told her all about her life at MET U and The Daily Planet. It felt good to Chloe to be talking to her mother like this. She couldn't believe it. It felt normal. It felt like nothing happened. It was as if her mom was just on a really long vacation and they were catching up. They were even laughing. Then out of nowhere her mother's face went pale and stiff. She stopped laughing and talking and just stared at nothing. She was suddenly preoccupied with something. Paranoid she searched the room for nurses and orderlies. Since they weren't near she took Chloe's hand, bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Chloe my sweet little girl. You have to listen to me."

Her eyes were wide and frantic. Chloe's bubble popped and she once again realized where she was at and why her mother was here.She was mentally ill. She was now reverting into some altered state. Chloe started to look at her mom with concern and pity. Then she remebered the way Lana and everyone were looking at her just the day before. Like she was crazy. She would not do the same to her mother.What ever it is she would take her seriously. Ever since she found out her mother was in a mental hospital she was so afraid that she would end up like her she never even bothered to find out what was exactly wrong with her or to get to know her at all. But she was here to make up for that to face her fears and to get to know her mom. So she held her hand tightly looked straight into her eyes, nodded her head and said,

"What is it mom?"

"You need to find it." Chloe's mom said urgently.

"Find what?"

"In my things there is a neckelace you need to get it."

"Oh you want an old neckelace. I'll see if we're aloud to bring things to you."

"No. Chloe. It's for you. Its.. a present. It was susposed to be for your eighteenth birthday. Only then you would truly be ready."

"Ready? Ready for what? Mom your…"

"Please Chloe… It's in my old antique jewlry box. It is hidden on the very bottom. Ok. Make sure noone see's where you got it. But once you got it. Wear it. Wear it all of the time. Never stop. Never take it off . OK."

Her mom's pale pasty face looked ghost like but who was she to turn her mother dow?. After all maybe she simply wanted to give her only daughter a necklace something to pass down to her but she never had the chance. Chloe squeezed her mom's hand tightly once again and said,

"Ok. Of coarse. Mom."

She went straight home and asked her father if he still had her mom's old things. It was difficult to ask him. They barely ever talked about her mother. He showed her the one box he kept in the attic. She saw the pain in her father's eyes. But maybe it was time to confront this.

She was worried sense this was the only box he kept that maybe it got lost. She wanted to find it so much. It seemed so important to her mom. And after all of this lost time she would finally have something to connect with her mother and maybe she would stop being afraid. She found the jewelry box at the bottom of the box. Then she found the necklace exactly where her mom told her it would be. After all of these years it was in perfect condition. It wasn't even dusty.

Chloe looked at the mirror as she was remembering all of this. Could that neckelace cause that dream? Could that be what her mother was talking about being ready for? But nothing really happened in that dream. Lara was just talking to her friend name Claira. But that was her mother's name. And her mother gave her that same neckelace Lara was talking into. Could she really be talking to her mother. Was Laura really Clarks biologicalmother? She did not know who Clark's biologicalmother was. For all she knew this could just be her over active imagination. Not every single thing had to do with Clark and the mysteries his ancestors left behind. It could just be a simple dream. But what if it wasn't?

She needed answers. Clark. She could ask him about it. She was sure he would have some insight. She looked at the alarm clock. It was two o'clock in the mourning. It was too late to call him now. She could wait until the next day. She was just realizing how tired she was. Her eyes were heavy. She fell on her bed. She fell asleep.

Chloe saw all of these brilliant colors and all of these different symbols. Then it went very dark. She realized where she was at. She was at the caves in Smallville. She heard whimpering sounds. She discovered a woman curled up in a ball in a dark corner. Chloe recognized the woman with blonde hair and blood shot eyes. It was her mother. She was shaking back and forth. Amongst her cries Chloe made out these words, "Lara….Lara…. No…My friend…she's gone…her people ….they're all… gone…

Her baby…he's her only hope…my daughter…she must help him…"

Chloe woke up screaming, "Kal-el!"


	3. Help

Lana rushed to Chloe bedside.

"Chloe! It's ok; it was just a bad dream." Lana said in comforting voice.

Chloe looked at Lana's concerned face. Sitting up she tried to recompose her self. And said,

"Oh. Lana did I wake you?"

"Yes. But it's about time for me to get up."

"Oh good." Chloe said as she started to get up and get ready. She stared darkly into space, thinking about this dream. It was so terrifying. Her mother looked awful, so frightened. What was she going to do?

"Chloe, are you ok?" Lana asked.

"What? Oh I'm…I'm ok."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Your nightmare."

"It's just a dream. Lana."

"I know but sometimes dreams mean something. I know that from first hand experience."

"I know Lana. But really I'm fine."

"Chloe, you don't look fine. And from the way you were screaming it sounded pretty intense."

Chloe nodded her head. She wanted to talk to someone to let out all of her fears out. All though Chloe and Lana were very close she could never tell her this dream. It was so much connected to Clark and his secret.

"I really can't remember."

"Oh. Well, who's Kal-el?"

"Ah…Who?"

"Kal-el that is the name you were screaming."

"Oh. I…Kal-el? I don't know. I…better go." Chloe said as she grabbed her purse and book bag and started to head for the door.

"Chloe you're still wearing your pajamas."

She looked down at her pink tank top and plaid pajama pants.

Lana started to laugh.

"Well, I'll hit the showers. And Chloe if you need to talk. I'm here."

"I know, Lana, thanks."

Chloe threw her bag and purse down on her bed. She made sure Lana was long gone, then she picked up her cell phone and pressed 8 Clarks speed dial number.

She tapped her foot rapidly while she waited for him to pick up.

"Come on. Come on."

"Hey Chloe it's early. I just started on my chores." Chloe heard Clarks voice.

"Clark. I'm sorry…I …can come over? Like right this second? I need to…"

The next thing she knew she felt a breeze and the wall of weird fluttered. And she saw Clark there with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Chloe sat on her bed she did not know how to say this. She just sat there dumbfounded in silence. She tried to speak but words did not come out.

Clark took a chair form her desk and sat down.

"This must be bad usual you make some kind of comment about speeding in here and blowing your wall of weird all over the place."

Chloe simply nodded.

Clark took her hand in his. Her hand was shaking.

"Chloe what is it? What's wrong?"

Chloe sat there. Her face was pale. Her mouth felt hot like she was crying for a long time.

"Oh, Clark! I'm sorry I…I just had a dream and it really freaked me out. I know it's not exactly super hero stuff but I just needed you."

Clark sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Tears flowed out of her eyes.

Then Clark slightly pulled back.

"Oh, I hear Lana coming." Clark said.

"Clark can you take me some where, where we can talk?"

Clark nodded his head and super sped her out of there. He took her to his loft.


	4. Loft

A little rattled from the trip she sat down on Clarks couch.

"So, Chloe, you wanted to talk so talk."

"Oh where to start? I…my dream it was so frightening."

"Was it about your mother?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It seems like that is the only thing that frightens you lately."

"Oh."

"So what happened?"

"She… it wasn't just her…she… Clark…did I tell you I finally went to see my mother the other day." Chloe said not looking directly at him.

"Oh you did. Chloe that's great. I'm glad you took my advice."

Chloe shook her head, still not looking him straight in the eye. She was actually nervous talking to Clark. This surprised her she was never nervous talking to Clark.

She sat there staring into space. Cark gazed at her for a while until, he broke the silence. He took her hand in his and said,

"Chloe, what happened?"

Chloe opened her mouth but no words came.

Clark started to speak again then he stopped. Chloe knew that look that is when he heard something.

"Oh, that's Lois car. She was supposed bring the things left over from the election. I'll get rid of her."

"Great." Chloe said with half a smile. This is just what she needed a moment to get her thoughts together. So she could figure out how she would tell Clark that she had a dream about Krypton and her mother… She did not want to think about that last part. But that was the part that scared her the most. Her mother seemed so frightened. And did she really see... It must have been awful. Chloe sat up and walked around Clark's room.

She went around his desk and saw all of his books and drawings of the cave. Then she saw the silver octagonal disk. She knew it was the key that Clark put the cave to get to the fortress. And there it was lying on his desk. She told him to be more careful with this. Anyone could just take it. She picked it up and the next thing she knew she saw a brilliant light. The light slowly dispersed and she saw Lara holding on to the disk. She looked a few years older then when Chloe first saw her. Her brown hair was longer and she wore a blue silk dress covering her obviously pregnant stomach.

Jor-el sat by a space ship he seemed to be working on it. Lara put down the disk.

"Jor-el, what are you doing down here? It's been days! You need to come out and face him for your people."

"My people? They chose that tyrant. What can I do? It's too late."

"It's never too late. This is your responsibility. I know it must be hard having no one believe you. But I believe in you. And you can save this people from him and from themselves."

"I wish that were true. I really do. But I warned them. I warned them that his greed would lead to the doom of this whole planet. And it's already starting. It's only a matter of time before were…"

"Don't talk like that. There has to be more that we can do. I've been trying to form a rebel against him then maybe after some time…"

"Aren't you listening to me? We have no time. We only have months after this planet is destroyed."

"No. It can't…be?"

"I've checked thousands of times." Jor-el said as he stood putting his hand through his hair.

"So, what you're planning for us to leave to abandon this planet. Run away to Earth."

"How can we he disabled the portal. No we only have this ship."

"It looks to small for all of…wait…no…No…This is our babies life I'm not going to let you just through him in the stars. It's too dangerous."

"If he stays here he is as good as dead."


	5. Chosen

Ch.5

Agitated she passed back and forth. She held onto her necklace which was glowing. Jor-el noticed this and started looking at the necklace deep in thought. She saw that he was gazing at the necklace so she let it go. It still was glowing.

Jor-el moved closer to her. He touched her necklace. Then he said, "Don't. Keep it on your friend may need to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"Our son will need someone…"

"You want her to look after him…"

"No I already have someone in mind for that."

"Then what?"

Still holding on to her necklace Jor-el looked with his deep intense eyes.

"Do you trust her?"

"Of coarse I do."

"In her last message you said she gave birth to a baby girl."

"Yes she did but what does have to do with any…"

Lara looked at him dumbfounded she shook her head. Tears formed into her eyes.

"I will not sit here and plan out our child life while we… I will not give up!" She could not speak any more. At that she ran out of the room and slammed the door.

She went to her room and cried sitting on the metallic chair. Then she held the glowing necklace and spoke into it. "Clara I know you saw and heard that. I'm sorry. I…I can't believe this is happening. I never had seen Jor-el give up like this. I never…If he is right will you…will you find him and make sure…make sure he has a friend. I don't want him to feel alone. I want him to be loved."

She started to sit up strait and wipe away her tears then she continued.

"But don't worry. We probably won't have to resort to this. Something will…we'll fight for our existence. But if the worst does happen…I'll miss you…I…please help my son. Jor-el says he already has someone in mind for that. But you taught me that we all need friends Kryptonians and Humans a like. So please see that he has a friend. Your daughter…I know Jor-el has something different in mind for her…but see that he has a friend."

The next thing Chloe knew she was laying in Clarks arms.


	6. What are Friends For?

Ch.6

_What Are Friends For?_

Blinking through the fuzziness, Clark's face started to clear up. And she saw him there holding her with that concern look in his face she had seen so many times before. She looked up at Clark, smiled and said, "Hi."

Clark laughed slightly as he shook his head then he helped her up.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as Clark held her hand pulling her up.

"I'm not sure. I just found you lying on the ground. You must have fainted."

"Must have." Chloe said as she walked on the opposite side of the room. Folding her arms she gazed out at the bright pink sun rise.

Clark slowly moved towards her. A bit perplexed.

"Chloe, if you fainted, maybe I should take you to the hospital."

Still gazing at the sunset and not looking at Clark she said, "No, I've been to the hospital enough times. I shouldn't start showing up there when I really don't need to."

Moving closer Clark put his hand on her shoulder wondering what was going on with his friend. "Chloe, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Chloe turned around facing Clarks deep baby blue eyes. She knew she could she came here to tell him about her dream since it was about his home planet. There was just something unsettling about the whole thing. She was going over the last details in her mind. Her mother was mentioned and she was sure that she was the daughter they were referring to. It came to her that she always felt a special connection with Clark. What if this dream was true and her parents meant for her to be friends with Clark? She needed more time to think this through maybe figure it out on her own then she could tell Clark all about it.

"Clark, I'm sorry, I kind of freaked out about this dream and seeing my mom the other day. Can you just take me home and we can just pretend it never happened?"

"Sure. But you never did tell me how your visit from your mom went."

"Good. I think. It turns out we have more in common then I thought." Chloe said with a flickering of a small smile.

"And your fears?"

"They seemed to vanish when I saw her."

"Chloe, that's great. So why the bad dream?"

Chloe stared into the empty space then said, "I'm…not sure."

After a moment of silence Chloe said, "So, Clark can you take me back? I don't think the Daily Planet will take bad dreams as a valid excuse for a no show."

"Of Course." Clark nodded as he wondered why the sudden turn to everything's fine mode. He looked at his short blonde friend wearing the pink flannel and pink tank top wrinkled against her light skin. She was doing the whole fake smile thing he knew so well. She hasn't done that in a long time.

Then Clark said, "Are you sure you're Ok Chloe? Because you know I'm here. Just like you're always there for me."

Chloe then smiled and this time it was not fake. She went strait to him and hugged him laying her head against his chest. She then whispered, "I know. It's what friends are for." She wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Looked up at him and said,

"Take me home Clark."

Clark gently scooped her up into her arms. She held on to him tightly. Then he started to speed her out of there.

He stopped at an abandoned part of MET U campus. He still held her in his arms she held on to him tightly. Clark gazed down at her. He still held her in his arms. He started to put her down when heard foot steps. He kept Chloe in his arms. He was about to leave when he saw that it was Lana.


	7. Who's Kalel?

Ch. 7

Who's Kal-el?

"Clark what are you doing here? And why is Chloe…" Lana asked while she stared at Chloe concerned. She stared at her hand while Clark held it as he helped her up. After she got up he quickly let go a bit nervous at Lana's gaze.

Clark put Chloe down and helped her to her feet as he said, "She fainted."

"Oh. Chloe are you ok? Do you need to go to the clinic?"

"No I'm fine." Chloe said as she pulled some loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"Chloe you just fainted. You're wandering around campus in your pajamas and you just had a violently loud nightmare. From what I can figure your not…"

"Lana, relax. Ok I'm fine. So I had a bad dream big deal. It happens. I have dealt with a lot worse."

Lana looked at Chloe and then at Clark bewildered. Clark rubbed his neck starting to get nervous. When she examined Chloe she saw that her clothes were all ruffled, her cheeks were flushed red, and she was breathing hard.

" Chloe you look awful. Are sure you don't need to go to the clin…"

"Lana I told you I'm fine. I was a bit rattled from my dream that's all."

Chloe said trying to stay as calm as she could with her heart beat pounding as hard as she it was. She knew her body was recovering from super speed mode.

A bit taken a back Lana said, "Chloe I'm just trying to help."

"I know Lana. And thanks but the truth is I was just a little rattled about the dream but I got some perspective and I'm better now."

Then Clark while focusing on Chloe's eyes and her eyes alone he asked, "Are you sure?"

Chloe turned around and looked up at Clark and she saw the worry in his eyes she looked back at Lana and saw worry in her eye's but it was a different kind of worry. She was glad that both of her friends were concerned but this wasn't what she needed right now she needed answers so then she could tell Clark. And with the implications that that last dream was about she did not want to linger here in the middle of Lana and Clark and what ever this huge tension was between them. She saw the way Lana looked at her when she saw her in Clark's arm and what girlfriend wouldn't look at her that way. But Chloe had more important things to think about then Lana Lang's melodrama.

"I'm fine. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for class and Daily Planet duties." Chloe said as started to walk away.

Then Lana stopped her when she said, "Chloe wait."

Chloe turned around.

"About your dream."

"Lana I told you it's just…"

"That name you screamed…"

Chloe tilted her head and just stared at Lana. She saw Clarks confused face and panic suddenly flowed through her entire body. She did not want Clark to find out this way. Why did her subconscious have to be so loud? So she took a deep breath and still tried to fake calmness even though that was not how she felt.

"Lana. I told you I'm better now. It was just a dream there is no sense on dwelling on it. Now I really have to go I'm already late for my mourning shift." Then she turned around walked quickly away.

Lana gazed at her then she shot Clark a look.

"Clark? Why are you here in the first place?"

"Oh. I came to see you of course."

"Really?" Lana said at first pleasantly surprised and then started to feel a little worried.

Then she continued, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Can't a guy see his girlfriend for no apparent reason?"

"Yeah and it's really sweet but I have a test."

"Oh. OK. Well, you shouldn't miss it."

"I feel bad you've came all of this way." Lana said as she moved closer to him.

"It's no big deal."

"It's a three hour drive."

Clark just shook his head. She leaned forward stood on her tip toes for a kiss and he moved his head causing her to kiss his cheek. She backed away not surprised then she said, "Well I better go. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Maybe" Clark said.

Lana started to leave. "Lana." Clark said as she turned around.

"Yes?" she asked hoping for a better goodbye kiss then that.

"So you heard Chloe screaming last night?"

"Oh, yea, it sounded pretty intense. She looked awful and the name she screamed kind of freaked me out."

"What name?"

Lana started to look the other way.

"Uh…You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comf…"

"It's not that. It's just the subject is kind of delicate."

"I thought we were talking about a name here."

"We are. It's just I heard the name before…and has to do with…when ever I mention it you get all upset and I don't want to upset you."

Clark backed away a bit he knew the one thing they fought about lately was her investigating the ship. Could Chloe said something in her dream about that? He thought to himself but that couldn't be because Chloe said she dreamed about her mother. He really did not want to get into that same old argument with Lana and apparently neither did she. He just wanted to help Chloe she looked like she really needed him but then she made a 180 degree turn and acted like everything was okay. He knew she still needed him he wanted to be there for her so he said,

"Your right so let's not get into it."

Lana nodded her head staring at the ground and said,

"Yeah, I guess not Clark. It's just…ever since your dad…well I didn't want to bring it up. I don't want to push you away. I want to be here for you and the same thing goes for Chloe. But…Clark she screamed the name Kal-el. And I heard that name from those aliens that day of the meteor shower."

Clark froze, it was worse then he thought. He couldn't blame Chloe for slipping she was a sleep. But why did she scream the name his biological father gave him? The last time some he loved used that name he died. Clark didn't know what he would do if he lost Chloe. He felt awful. And now it got Lana back on the trail about the aliens and the spaceship. She was so close to finding out the truth. And he promised himself he wouldn't let her discover the truth. He wished she never saw the ship. And this was not what he needed right now.

He shook his head trying to fake a laugh to the best of his abilities.

"So what do you think Chloe was dreaming about aliens?"

"I don't know what she was dreaming about Clark. But it's not impossible. I mean…maybe she was investigating it or maybe she knows…"

"Lana stop it. Leave it alone. If Chloe wants to tell you what she dreamed about then she will when she is ready. You can't just force the truth out of people."

"I know that Clark." Lana said bitterly. She then looked at her watch.

"I better go. I don't want to be late."

"Yeah. Ah. Good luck."

"Thanks." She said with regret in her voice.

Clark watched as she left. He hated the way he left things with Lana. He loved her. She just could not find out the truth about him. He stopped himself he couldn't think about that right now. Chloe could be danger. He always worried about Chloe knowing about his secret and getting hurt. But she has proven herself so many times she was strong she could handle it. He just hoped that what ever was going on was no different. So Clark went to her dorm room. The room was empty. He took out his cell phone and hit her speed dial number 3. Then he started to hear a ringing coming from her disk. He took her phone and turned it off. That was really strange to Clark Chloe never was without her phone. It was her life line. So he looked at her recent outgoing calls the last one was just a few minutes ago. It said, "Oak Ridge Mental Hospital". He press send then listen to the rings until someone said, "Hello, this is Oak Ridge Mental Hospital how may I help you?"

"Yes, where are you located?"

"In edge city just off of route 33."

"Thank You." Clark said he hung up the phone and sped out of there.


	8. Mom & Dad

Ch. 8

Mom & Dad

Chloe clasped her hands tightly on the wheel of her red bug. She could not believe what was happening. She did not want to blow off her two best friends in the world. But what choice did she have. She needed answers before she could talk to anyone else. She had to see her mother. Her mother, she tried so hard the last year to erase her in her mind fearing that she would end up like her. She did not know what was worse, all of those years she thought her mother abandoned her, or when she found out that her mother was in a mental hospital. She never even bothered to find out why her mother was there. It just freaked her out because mental illness was genetic.

Then when she was confronted with that girl who possessed her body and led people to believe that she was crazy she knew what it must have been like for her mom. Then the thought suddenly came to her giving her waves of tingles flowing through her entire body. What if her mother was not crazy? What if it was just a misunderstanding? What if it was situation where there was something bigger or supernatural going on? Chloe had Clark who believed her. Who did her mom have? Her dad? Maybe. She tried to remember all of the many times she was investigating the abnormal her dad would always give that worried concerned look. He has always tried to tame her but eventually she won out there was only so much one person could do to tame the wild pursuits of Chloe Sullivan investigative reporter of all things abnormal. Chloe thrived on these kinds of things. While helping Andrea she wondered why she was a magnet to all of these strange things. Lana called it a weird-R. She did not mind that. She was intrigued by all of it, most of the time. She remembered though those times where her curiosity has gotten the best of her. There was a time where she thought that the only guys that she attracted were meteor freaks, until she got with Jimmy. So much of her life had deal with the paranormal, strange, and the weird. She had computer files full of it and not to mention the wall of weird. She loved it. It was a part of who she was. But were did it come from? Why was this such a big part of her life? Her father did encourage her to do well at school but when ever she brought home the wall of weird material it seemed to disturb him to the core. He always told her they were limits to things and you couldn't believe everything you read. She remembered an instance in the ninth grade when Principle Kwan fired her from the Torch. She ran home crying tears flooding in her red eyes. Her father was at the kitchen table going over some papers.

"Chloe what's wrong."

Chloe started to run to her room and said, "Nothing."

Gabe put down his papers, "Come on Chloe sit down. I'm your father you can tell me."

Chloe sat down next to him and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Oh, it's the Torch. Principle Kwan shut it down. He said that I used it as my own personal tabloid. Can you believe that? I don't write anything that isn't true!"

Gabe face looked strained, and then he said, "Chloe. Do you really believe that?"

Chloe looked at him abhorred. Did her father actually doubt her?

"Of coarse I do. Do you know me at all?" she asked insulted.

That looked like that hit him hard. He recomposed himself then said,

"Chloe, I am all for you pursuing journalism and discovering the truth. But chasing all of these out there things…it's…" Then he stopped himself and looked shocked at what he was just about to say. It looked that he was realizing something.

Then he said, "Chloe maybe this is a wake up call. Maybe you should stick to writing facts."

"Facts? Not you too? My own father doesn't believe me. The things I write in the Torch are true. I've seen them!"

At that Gabe got up.

"Chloe. I know I've been busy with work but I've noticed the kind of things you have been writing about. I've always known you have been curious. But ever since we moved to Smallville it's been on a whole new level. Smallville…it's this place…it's…"

He seemed to go in some kind of trance like he was remembering something.

He continued, "Smallville that's where it all started."

"Well, yeah. Smallville is where the meteor showering hit. Spurting all of it's meteor freaks." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"The meteor shower?" He said wistfully still in a bit of a daze.

Chloe could not quite make out his expression.

"Yea."

"That's when it all started." He seemed frightened.

"Yea." Chloe said again not sure if they were talking about the same thing.

He shook his head then said, "Chloe, Maybe if you agreed to stick to writing about school clubs then you'll get the Torch back." Then he kissed her on the forehead and said, "God night sweetie." Then he went to his room. Chloe normal would have protested arguing more about how her theory about the meteor freaks are true. But her gut told her not to. Her father looked like something about what she was doing really hurt him. That is not what she was trying to do. She only wanted the truth. But what if the truth was hurting her father? She told herself that wasn't it he must have been upset about something else.

She thought she should apologize or do something to ease her father's pain.

So she went to his room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard him talking on the phone in a very disturbed voice.

"I don't know what to do doctor. I don't know if she is showing some of the early signs or if she just has an overactive imagination or if she is just curious. It's Smallville. This place is strange. It could all be true. Smallvile…she always wanted go to Smallville even before the meteor shower."

Chloe backed away confused. It sounded like her father actually doubted her sanity. She could not believe it. After that she went strait to her room. She looked at some of the left over pictures from previous stories she was about to rip them a part but something stopped her. She could not give up that part of her life. It had been such a huge part of her life. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like with out investigating these bizarre things. That is what she and Clark did together most friends went to the movies or the mall. Not her and Clark they would investigate the bizarre. It defined her friendship and it defined her. But she did not want her father to think she was crazy either. But he did not seem sure himself. Maybe he would believe her if she had proof. So at that moment she decided that she would prove her theory to be true. She would be a serious journalist. She would make her father proud. In the mean time she wouldn't give him any reason to think she was crazy. So she decided to not bring any of her wall of weird material home.

As Chloe reflected on this instance everything started to make since. If her mom really was friends with an alien then told her dad about it, then maybe he committed her because of that. The thought really disturbed her. How could he not believe her? It was a horrible thought. Chloe started to get furious. After all of these years of being motherless thinking she was not wanted then the last year and a half thinking that her mother was crazy. All of these years she could have had a mother to be there for her. To wipe away her tears. To tell her everything will be okay. Her dad did all of that but she needed a mother. And he went and sent her away. It could all be for nothing. It could be just a gigantic mistake. Just because people are too ignorant to think for second that maybe we aren't alone in the universe. Then the thought came to her. How did her mother exactly get in there? Who did she tell? What if she told doctors and strangers all about Krytpton? The thought was unsettling. From her dreams it seemed like her mother and Clark's biological mother were close. Her mother wouldn't have betrayed her friends trust like that would she? After all she would never tell a soul about Clark.

At that thought she saw the exit for Oak Ridge Mental Hospital. As she turned into the parking lot she slammed the breaks when she saw Clark Kent standing in front of the parking space.


	9. It's Scooby Time!

Ch. 9

It's Scooby Time!

Clark stood there folding his arms he sped out of the way. Agitated Chloe looked around he was now a little ways behind her car. Agitated she quickly parked her car. She grabbed the keys. Then she slammed the door and yelled, "What the Hell?"

"Sorry." Clark said.

She looked around and saw that there was no one around. Then she yelled.

"I could have crashed into you. Sure it wouldn't hurt you but unless one of your abilities is super mechanical skills my car could be severely damaged!"

"I'm sorry Chloe. I think your anger is displaced."

"Displaced!" She screamed. Then she saw the look on her good friend's pleading face and took a deep breath starting to calm down.

"Ah. Your right, sorry, what you doing here?"

He took her phone out of his pocket.

"Well you forgot this. And sense you never leave home without it. I thought I return it to you."

Chloe looked at her phone and took it. Then she gazed at Clark suspicious.

"Well, considering the last call didn't you consider I didn't want to be interrupted?"

"Chloe, I had to see you."

"Clark, if you haven't noticed the location. I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Chloe, Lana told me what name you screamed last night."

"Yeah, I kind of figured she might. I just didn't want to be around when she did. I guess I was being a coward, sorry."

"Chloe a coward is the last I word I would use to describe you. And you don't have to apologize you were asleep."

Chloe smiled at that. "Thanks for that Clark. And if you want in explanation I don't have one. I don't know why I screamed Kal-el."

"Chloe you told me that your nightmare was about your mom."

"It was."

"Then why call out the name my biological father gave me?" He asked but he was speculating out loud.

"I am not entirely sure but…Clark. I wasn't being completely honest with you when I said I dreamed about my mother."

"What?"

"I mean. I dre…"She started to stutter getting nervous. This was odd for her. She took a deep breath and looked Clark strait in the eyes and said, "I saw Krypton Clark."

Clark's eyes became wide as he said, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"But how…when …where…wait. You said you dreamed about your mother. Does that mean? Was she? Are you? But your all normal."

Chloe laughed a bit, then said, "Now normal is the last thing I thought anyone would call me. My mom was only in it a little bit. But her name was mentioned by Lara."

"My biological mother." Clark said bewildered.

"Yeah"

"Wait. Chloe I never told you her name. How did you know?"

"I kind of figured that when I saw her in my first dream talking to Jor-el about being forced to marry him. She didn't like him very much."

"I'm shocked." Clark said sarcastically. Then he said,

"Wait. You said the first dream, you had more then one?"

"Three actually."

"When you fainted you had a dream didn't you? Before that you wanted to tell me all about it but that dream scared you didn't it?"

"It did." Chloe said looking sad. Clark wanted to help her. It made him a bit scared too.

"Maybe we should go some where to talk about this. Want to go back to the loft?"

"Sorry, Clark, the last dream arose some questions that I need answered."

"And your mom can answer them? I still don't get it what does your mom have to do with my biological parents?"

"Apparently, they were friends. Well they were best friends." Chloe smiled as she thought about it.

"But how?"

"Ah. From what I can gather they met when Lara was on earth she called it a rite of passage mission."

"Really? She went on one too. Of coarse she did, Jor-el did why not her?" Clark seemed to be thinking out loud.

Then he asked, "So what was she talking to Jor-el about your mother?"

"No not at first. She was talking to my mom."

"Your mom was at Krypton?"

"No."

"So what were they talking on the phone because I really think Krypton would be little far to pick up reception."

"Actually maybe that's what this is. Well sort of. I think." She said as she held on to the charm from the necklace.

Clark examined it. His eyes grew wide again.

"Where did you get this?"

"My mother. When I visited her she told me to get it. She hid it in one of her old jewelry boxes. She said it was important that I wear it."

Clark touched it. It started to glow.

"Wow. Chloe, can I meet your mother? I would really like to meet her." He said still staring at the necklace.

"Of course." Chloe said.


	10. Clark Meet My Mom

Ch. 10

Chloe led Clark to the wing of the hospital. As she talked to the orderly to check in and make sure it was okay for her and Clark to visit, Clark took a look around. He looked through the walls and saw some of the rooms. From what he could gather this place was a lot more wholesome then Belle Reeve. Clark was glad. The memory of Lex trying to submit Chloe at Belle Reeve came to him. He could not stand it. He felt for Chloe. Ever since she told him about her mom and he felt for her. He wanted to help her but all he could do was tell her that she wouldn't follow in her mother's footsteps. He bonded with her in that moment. He felt that he wasn't a secret Kryptonian but a friend of someone who was going through same fear of becoming their biological parents. He saw how that fear had consumed Chloe so much that she never looked into it until that fateful day when everyone thought she was crazy. He even did for a second. He was ashamed after that. Though, he wondered if he was blinded by all the strange Smallvillian things that he wouldn't even know if someone was really crazy. He worried about that worry with Lex. But he turned out to be right. Lex wasn't crazy, he was being drugged by his father and no one believed him except Chloe. But that was Chloe she always believed in the unexplained. Through the years they both learned that things are never what they seem.

"Clark this way." Chloe said as she finished signing them in.

Clark followed her.

She led him to the bright room full of patients painting or relaxing. A blonde middle age woman sat on the couch on the other side of the room staring out the window.

"There she is." Chloe said to Clark.

Clark saw this middle age woman with bright blonde hair to her shoulders. She smiled as she saw Chloe and stood up.

"Chloe, you came back." Clara said.

"Of course I did." Chloe said as she gave her mom a hug. As Clara did this she noticed Clark standing awkwardly behind them. Not sure what to do.

After Chloe parted from the hug she said, "Mom, I would like you to meet Clark Kent. Clark this is my mom Clara Sullivan."

Clark shook Clara's hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you Chloe's boyfriend?"

Clark became awkward, rubbing his neck.

Chloe smiled at the remark and shook her head then said, "No mom. He's my best friend. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you about him at my last visit."

Clara nodded than said, "Well, come, sit."

Chloe and Clark sat on the opposite of the chair Clara was sitting on.

"So I'm so glad you came back, sweetie." She said in a bright mood said. Then she saw the necklace on Chloe's neck. Her face looked blank.

"So you found it." She said mesmerized by the necklace.

"Yeah, I did. Actually, that's why we're here. We came to ask you questions about it."

Clara was taken a back. Then she said, "We? Chloe I think me and you should talk about this alone."

Chloe shot Clark a look pleading for his approval. Clark nodded his head in agreement.

"Mom, what ever you have to say you can say it in front of Clark."

"Chloe, your necklace I gave you…this is more of a family matter."

"Clark is family." Chloe said firmly.

That comment had affected both Clara and Clark. Clark saw that the comment had hurt Clara. Clark was glad that Chloe saw him as her family but it must have hurt her mother since she wasn't around to be a part of Chloe's life.

"I know you must be really close but…wait did you tell him where you got it from? Chloe I told you not to tell a soul!"

"I'm sorry mom. But I had to tell him." Chloe defended. Then she continued.

"Mom, where did you get this?"

Upset she got up.

"You already know."

"I have an idea but I'm not sure. I've been having these dreams but…" Chloe looked around then she whispered, "But how do I know what I'm dreaming is real."

Clara just looked at Chloe ignoring Clark and whispered, "They are real. And now you have a mission you have to go to Smallville and find Kal-el."

Chloe backed away and started to laugh a little.

"Ah. Don't worry mom. I already found him."

"You did?"

Chloe and Clark smiled at each other.

"Yeah, mom I did."

"How? When were you in Smallville?"

"Um. Mom, I lived in Smallville for four years."

"Oh."

"I guess when we talked; I only mentioned my life this year at Metropolis. But yeah, we moved when I was in the eighth grade."

"Really, I thought that was the last place your father would take you." Clara said.

"Why?"

"Oh, well, I had mentioned I wanted to move here. I didn't think he would take it seriously."

"Oh."

"So you found Kal-el?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"Oh, he's about 6'tall, ruggedly handsome, lifts tractors for weights, and in his spare time he assists his blonde reporter friend on solving what ever mysteries comes her way." Chloe said in a cute voice.

Clara just stared at her and then she gazed at Clark, reflecting.

Then Clark said, "I wouldn't say I'm ruggedly handsome."

"So you're Kal-el?"

"Well, that's the name my biological father gave me. But I go by the name my real parents gave me."

"Oh. Now that I think about it you do look like your father."

"Like I said he's not my real father. My real father was an amazing man unlike Jor-el."

"He was?"

"He past away about a month ago."

"I am very sorry."

"Thanks." Clark said. He was starting to get uncomfortable.

Then Chloe said, "Well, mom, about the necklace."

"What about it?"

"The dreams what do they mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are destined to help Kal…sorry…I mean Clark."

"In general?"

"Well, yeah and to help bring him to his destiny. And of course to help him preserve the Kryptonian race."


	11. What now?

Ch.11

Now What?

Both and Chloe and Clark sat there starring at Clara dumbfounded. Chloe thought about her dreams. The thought of what her mom suggested briefly crossed her mind, but she wouldn't entertain the thought. She was through with giving herself false hope when it came to having a romantic relationship with Clark Kent. Yet here she was sitting besides Clark listening to her mother telling her it was her destiny to preserve the Kryptonian race. Which most likely meant marriage, which most likely meant…oh crap…she was starting to indulge in her eighth grade fantasy again, not good. She could not do that. She has accepted the fact a long time ago that Clark Kent did not love her. She loved him so much that she just wanted him to be happy. And if his angst driven relationship with Lana made him happy, then so be it.

Lana was her best friend and roommate. She cared about her like a sister. It was hard to see Clark and Lana together but she was happy for the both of them and their brief moments of happiness. It still was difficult giving both of them advice. It was especially hard this past year since Clark and Lana were together and now she knew Clarks secret. But she pressed on. She gave both of them her sage advice and she kept Clarks secret. She stayed strong for herself and for the people she loved.

Chloe felt her tense face she slowly turned around and slightly glanced at Clark. He blushed a whole knew shade of red that Chloe wasn't sure was possible. There was this huge energy of tension that emerged between Chloe and Clark and Chloe's mom.

Clara gazed at both Chloe's and Clark's reactions. Confused she asked,

"Was it something I said?"

Chloe felt like there was this stress building up through out her entire body, until Chloe could not take it any more. So she burst into a fit of awkward high pitch laughter.

"Ah. Yeah, Mom. It was that last part. You know the whole to help him preserve the Krytponian race thing."

"Oh. And why is that so funny?" Clara asked her daughter with a new degree of confusion.

"Yeah, why is that funny?" Clark asked offended.

"Ah. I don't know because it would never happen. For that to happen, we most likely would have to get married. And to get married we would have to have a romantic relationship. And gee I don't think his girl friend and my best friend slash roommate would like that too much."

"Oh. Chloe this might be hard for you to hear. Kryptonians had arranged marriages."

"Well were not on Krypton are we?" Chloe blurted out.

Suddenly both Clark and Clara's faces were overcome with a deep sadness. Chloe realized what she just said and felt like kicking herself. Chloe had known for sometime about Clark's loneliness, sadness, and confusion about his home planet. And then she saw her mom she looked stricken down. It must have been so hard for her mom to be best friends with Lara and then know that she and almost her entire race were killed. The image of her mom crying in the cave suddenly flashed before Chloe.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe said with deep pangs of regret.

Clark nodded accepting Chloe's apology.

Clara simply stared into the abyss. She gave a far off look. Her face became pale white. Her eyes stayed still right in there place. She seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"Mom!" Chloe firmly yelled while she waved her hand back and forth in front of her mothers face.

Her gaze became stiff and she became paler by the second. Then she started to speak words Chloe could not understand. First Clara whispered the words then slowly they creshendowed louder and louder. Chloe and Clark stood up quickly. Then Chloe saw that the orderlies were coming from across of the room. Chloe took her mom's hand squeezed it then she whispered in an urgent voice, "Mom snap out of it. There coming."

The orderlies rushed over. One was holding a needle. He said, "Mam, we can handle it from here."

Chloe stayed put still holding her moms hand. She felt the blood rushing to her head. Then she whispered, "No" as she was shaking her head.

Clark then motioned for Chloe to take his hand. She continued shaking her head.

"No." She said holding on to her moms hand tighter. Her moms hand was shaking so fast and hard it caused tingles to flow from the tips of her finger to her upper arm but she persisted to stand by her mother's side.

"Chloe, there is nothing we can do." Clark pleaded with her still motioning her to take his hand.

Tears formed in Chloe's eyes as she glared at Clark.

Her mom was now screaming the strange words faster and faster. Chloe surveyed her mother. She seemed like a completely different person then she was just talking to. All of the orderlies were staring at Chloe waiting for her to step aside.

Chloe finally let go of her mom and took Clark's hand. As soon as Chloe got out of the way Clara began punching and kicking the air. Chloe was horrified. Then an orderly stuck a needle on her shoulder. She completely calmed down and started to faint. Two of the orderlies caught her.

Another orderly went to Chloe and said, "It looks like this visit is over. Come back later. Maybe the next time you come here you'll catch her on one of her good days."

"Good days?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, yeah, she like so many others has her ups and downs her good days and her bad ones."

"So this happens often."

He simply nodded his head.

Chloe still holding Clarks hand softly but not whispering said, "Clark, come with me."

She led him to the front desk. Then she said, "I'd like to see Clara Sullivan's doctor please."

After she said this she heard someone say, "I'm Clara Sullivan's doctor."

She turned around finally letting go of Clarks hand and said, "I'd like to talk to you about my mom."

"Of course, I just have to see her, why don't you both sit in my office. This shouldn't take too long."

Chloe nodded. And she and Clark went to his office.

Clark sat down on one of the chairs that were in front of his desk. Chloe walked around the room examining the walls filled with plaques and degrees while folding her arms. She started to tap her index and her middle finger compulsively.

Clark sat there staring at the ground. He seemed perplexed and deep in thought. Then he said, "Chloe, we…Chloe I think you need to take that necklace off."

"What? No Clark I promised my mom that I would never take it off."

"But Chloe, we don't know what it's doing to you. It's dangerous."

"But I promised."

"Chloe we can't trust her." Clark said not quite looking Chloe in the eye.

"She's my mother."

"She seems to have allied her self with Kryptonians. And all of the Krytptonians I've met so far can't be trusted."

"Well, that's stupid. Don't trust her because she was best friends with a Kryptonian because all blonde girls who are friends with a Kryptonian must be crazy." Chloe said angrily.

"Chloe, you know I don't think that's true. I don't think you're crazy."

"Clark, it's just... I don't think your biological mother was as bad as Jor-el."

"Me, either."

"Then why shouldn't we trust my mother. Just a few moments ago we trusted her pretty well. Speaking candidly about you and your heritage."

"Yes, I know Chloe, and love the idea about your mother and my mother being best friends just like us. It made me feel good that my biological mother came to earth and made friends with your mother. And ever since I saw her in my memory I've always thought that she was good. And speaking to your mother confirms that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, earlier she seemed to be agreeing with Jor-el with the whole arranged…. She said Lara was against it. If she was such great friends with Lara why would she take Jor-els side?"

"I don't know. That is why I can't take it off. We need to know more."

"Chloe, its Krytponian. The last earth person who dealt with Kryptonian things is dead. I can't lose you too!"

"Clark your not going to lose me."

"Chloe, I think your mother made some kind of deal with Jor-el pertaining to you."

"You mean the whole arranged marriage thing Clark I doubt…"

"Chloe it's more then that. She spoke Kryptonian."

"You mean just now…" Chloe eyes grew wide.

Clark nodded in agreement.

"Clark, what just happened had nothing to do with her being mentally ill. Clark she doesn't belong here. We have to get her out!"

8


	12. Responsibility

Ch.12

Responsibility

Clark leaned in closer to Chloe gazing deep in her eyes. He saw the pain in every inch of her face. It was the same kind of pain he felt for Chloe just a few days ago. The thought of her being locked up took a toll on him. He felt so much for her. He could not let Chloe be locked up in a place like Belle Reeve, especially if she didn't need it. So he rescued her. He knew Chloe was now thinking that the situations were the same. Her mom did not belong in a mental institution. It was all caused by this alien thing. But what Clara said disturbed him. What if she was dangerous to Chloe? What if Jor-el was using her to get to Chloe or himself? Jor-el did know that Chloe knew at least ever since she went in the Fortress. This could be all part of his elaborate plan to try to get Clark to rule the world. Jor-el caused him so much pain trying to get him to accept his destiny he didn't want to think about it. But now he had no choice. Chloe was such a big part of his life. He could not lose her too.

So he put both of his hands on her upper arms still looking Chloe straight in the eye, he said, "Chloe, I know how you must feel. But I can't she might be dangerous."

"Clark, how can she be dangerous if she leaves here. They seem to be hurting her more here then they are helping."

Clark let go of her arms.

"I might agree with you if this was like Belle Reeve. But the truth is it's not. They seem to treat her well here."

"Clark they just…"

"They were sedating her, Chloe, and she needed it. She could have hurt you."

"Where is all of this 'she's dangerous, she could hurt you' stuff coming from?"

"Chloe…" Clark tried to say it but the words would not come out.

"Clark, what did she say?"

"She spoke Kryptonian." Clark shrugged.

"Yes, you mentioned that. Now don't play dumb with me Clark I know you understood what she said."

Clark backed away looking out the window. He turned back to Chloe and said,

"She said. Oh the doctors here."

Chloe turned around and saw the doctor in the hallway. Chloe disappointedly went up to the doctor to shake his hand.

"Thank you for waiting, miss."

"Thank you talking with me, doctor. Oh and I didn't introduce myself. I'm Chloe Sullivan. Clara Sullivan's daughter. And this is my friend Clark Kent."

Clark stood up to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Clark politely said.

The doctor nodded.

"Please sit." The doctor said as he sat on his desk.

"Well, Chloe, I must say I am surprised to see you here. Gabe never mentioned he told you about your mother."

"He didn't. I figured it out for myself."

"Oh. I see. I'm also surprise that your not here alone. Most patients family members are too ashamed and embarrassed to bring there friends here."

Chloe simply shrugged. Ignoring the last statement she said, "So, what's wrong with my mother?"

"You're mother is diagnosed with what is called Schizoaffective Disorder.She suffersfrom delusions, Hallucinations, incoherent speech and disorganized behavior. Much of the time she will act all normal like nothing is wrong. Then she will go through these episodes where she gets these delusions and hallucinations thinking she sees and hears aliens. And then she starts speaking gibberish. But she is getting the care she needs here." The doctor said in a reassuring voice.

Chloe nodded showing she understands, then says in her polite fake voice that she came to master, "Thank You doctor you have no idea what this means. So what kind of treatment does she get here?"

"Well, she has constant therapy with me. And group therapy. She has quite a few pills she takes to keep it under control."

"Any chance all of that makes it worse." Chloe said mocking politeness.

"Of course not. Now Chloe, I know this must all be very overwhelming but your mother needs all of the help she can get. And we can do that for her here."

"Thank you for your time doctor. I'm sure you're very busy. We won't take any more of your time." Chloe said mechanically as she and Clark came up.

Chloe didn't even know why she was here. She knew this was pointless. All what he was saying confirmed her suspicions. Her mother did not belong here. The drugs probably did make her worse. The drugs probably forced her to let go of her inhibitions and not have any control and there fore say what was on her mind. Like things about her friend the alien. Oh no. Chloe realized that Clarks secret was not safe with her mother here. She had to get her out. But how? And what was she saying that was making Clark not wanting to trust her. She was thinking this while they were walking in the hall way when Chloe stopped dead in her tracks.

There stood her dad. He gazed at Chloe and then at Clark shocked to see them both. The tension was thick and deep. After the shock in Chloe face was slowly melting Clark saw anger emerge. She was so angry at her father for doing this to her mother. How could he not believe her?

Clark broke the stunned silence and said awkwardly, "Hello, Mr. Sullivan. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Clark. What are you doing here?"

Clark noticed Gabe's accusing tone of voice. He knew Chloe did not tell her father that she found out about her mother.

"Oh, me and Chloe are working on a story."

"I see." Gabe said not quite convinced.

Then Chloe intervined, "No, Clark, its okay. We were here to see mom."

A great sadness surrounded him but he did not look that surprised at her answer.

"I see. So you know. How long have you known?"

"Around a year and a half. Now if you excuse us we were just leaving." Chloe said as she quickly grabbed Clarks hand and led him to pass her father. Then Gabe put his hand on his daughters back and said, "Wait."

Chloe irritatingly turned around and said, "No…." Then she gave him a blank stare and screamed, "Noooooooooo!" She didn't seem like she was talking to him. She seemed to be in a trance. Clark stood by her. Then she fainted and he caught her.

Clark could not believe this happening again. With great concern he said, "Chloe."

Gabe stared at his daughter distraught. He then yelled, "Doctor! We need a doctor!"

Clark shook his head. "No not here."

Gabe could not believe the audacity of this farm boy. She was his daughter.

"Clark. Give her to me she needs a doctor!"

"Not here."

"Clark hand her to me she is my daughter! My responsibility!" Gabe yelled frustrated.

Clark held on to Chloe tightly then said firmly yet sensitive, "I promised her that I would never let her be locked up in a place like this."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep!"

Clark did not know what to do. Chloe's father looked so furious and hell bent on keeping her here. Clark could not let that happen. He would always protect her. He saw no other option. So he said, "Gabe, a doctor here or anywhere else is not going to help her."

"What makes you think that?" Gabe said out of breath.

"Because…Chloe she's just dreaming she'll come out of it soon." Clark hoped to God that what he was saying turned out to be true.

Gabe was so confused. "Why…how do you know that?"

"Because something similar happened to her this mourning. And she came out of it."

"Oh" Then Gabe whispered to himself. His whisper was so soft he didn't think anyone could hear him. But Clark could. He whispered, "It's happening. No not now it's too soon."

"What's happening?" Clark asked.

"Oh nothing. Ah… Clark your right. Doctors can't help right now. We'll take her home wait until she wakes up." Gabe said very quickly.

Then he added, "Can you drive her home?"

"Oh, yeah , of course." Clark said.

Gabe's sudden shift made him even more uneasy. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.


	13. Other Varialbes

Ch.13

Other variables

Clark gently laid Chloe in the back seat of her car. After doing this he softly caressed her cheek as he put a stray hair behind her ear.

While he was doing this he said, "Oh Chloe what's happening to you?"

Lara sat next to Clara on the couch while Clara was braiding her hair. They were giggling about something then they turned around to see Gabe walk in with groceries.

"Not talking about me I hope."

"Oh, you wish." Clara said as she dropped Lara's hair and turned around got up put her arms around him giving him a kiss.

"Eeww, you earthlings are so gross." Lara joked with her friend.

"So how long will you be staying with us this time?" Gabe asked Lara with Clara still in his arms.

"Oh, not long. Dear old daddy has me marrying some brute. So don't worry Gabe I'll be out of your hair for good, pretty soon."

"Did I say anything? We're glad to have you. By the way exactly where you from are again both of you keep on telling me it's some old fashioned place. But that's all you say."

Lara sat at the table and took a Soda out of the grocer bag. She was amused by the fizziness when she opened it. She took a drink being entertained by the bubbles in her mouth.

Then Clara said, "Ah, don't you worry your pretty head about it. It's just some far off place with an unfair culture. We actually talked about trying to keep her here figuring out a way so her family doesn't find her but Lara loves her people to much. And her responsibility towards them comes first. And blaw, blaw, blaw, blaw."

"What ever you say sweetheart. Well, if you don't putting these groceries away I have some finals to prepare for."

"Oh, yeah, Lara. Your going to be here for his graduation of Business school aren't you?"

"When is it?"

"Oh this Saturday, but I understand if you can't make it."

"Hey, if you don't want me there just say so Gabe." Lara said playfully.

"Well…" Giving the impression that he didn't want her to go.

"Oh, come on you can't leave me alone with the in-laws. Oh and my pregnant sister is coming and I swear if she complains about not being able to have a cigarette one more time …"

"Ok. It's settled then your coming you might have to save a life while your there."

"It won't be the first time." Clara joked.

"Well… I'll see you." Gabe said and kissed his wife one more time before he left.

After Gabe left Clara was still smiling. "Isn't he the best?"

"Yeah, your real lucky you have a good husband there, someone you love." Lara said woefully.

Clara sympathized for her friend. "Oh, are you sure you don't want me to figure out a way to get you out of this mess of an arranged marriage thing. I'm real good at figuring stuff out."

"No. I thought about it long and hard and I really can't imagine never going back to Krypton again. Plus, there is a lot of good I could do as queen."

"I know that. Are you sure you can never come back for a visit?"

"Yeah, the portal to the cave is far away from Jor-el's palace. And as queen I'll be having even more people watching over me. It will be hard to sneak through."

"I'm sorry. This sucks." Clara said looking away then she got up.

"Oh, you haven't seen the pictures from the wedding yet." She went to the book shelve and got the white photo album.

Lara took it with excitement. Lara admired the picture of Clara and Gabe they looked so well together like they really fit. As she went through she saw a picture of herself and Clara hugging. Lara was wearing a purple silky dress with purple gloves. She wore a silver necklace with two circles on it at the charm. Looking at that it made her remember something. Then Lara got up and grabbed her green silk purse.

"I have something for you."

"Me? Now?" Clara asked confused but intrigued.

Out of her purse she took a necklace out identical to the one she was wearing. As she held it, it glowed.

"Here, I had this made."

"It's just like yours."

"Yeah, it's more then that. Mine acted like a journal of memories. I had it modified so that when ever I turn it on you will see what I see. And we can talk to each other and everything."

"Wow, so we'll keep in touch."

"Yeah, so what do you think?"

"I love it." Clara said as she hugged Lara.

"Good. So when I leave here it really won't be goodbye."

"Yeah, but still… it really doesn't bother you that on Krypton you'll be all normal."

"I'll be a queen."

"Yeah, but you won't have your special gifts. If I could do all of that. I wouldn't be hurrying back to a place where I could no longer do that."

"Ah, I don't think I'll miss them that much. I only had them the few times I visited here. So I'm not that used to it."

"Still, you have to admit they are pretty cool."

"Yeah, well…" Lara stopped concentrating. Then she whispered, it sounds like Gabe is listening to our conversation.

"Oh." Clara poked her head looking for him the hall way. She saw him slanting a bit.

Then Lara whispered, "You know… you can just tell him. About was I came from. I mean he's your husband and all. What's the worse that can happen I'll be gone soon so even if he wanted to turn me in to some lab he couldn't?"

"Gee… I'm so glad about your faith in my husband now that you're never going to see him again. But we've been through this before. He really never thought about this stuff before and I'm afraid he'll think I'm crazy or something."

"Well, it is your choice. You know I'm going to get some fresh air."

She went outside and stared at the stars in the sky. Suddenly a car came in speeding for her she quickly sped out of the way. She turned around and saw Gabe starring at her though the window.


	14. AlienHuman Friends or Foes

Ch. 14

Aliens, Friends or Foes

Clark carried Chloe in the living room of her dad and hers small apartment. He gently laid her on the couch. Gabe tried to assist but something seemed to hold him back. Clark took a chair and sat next to Chloe. He put Chloe's pale hand in between both of his.

Although he told Gabe that she would come out of this like before he was engulfed with this huge worry. He did not know if it all would be ok. He only could hope that soon this will just be another memory and he and Chloe can be laughing about it over coffee soon. She was only unconscious for a little while but Clark already missed her. No he can't be thinking like that, she will be ok. She has been through so much already before. She was tough she could handle what ever life threw at her. But he still was concerned. He did not know what was happening to her and he still had this sneaking suspicion that Jor-el had something to do with this.

Clark noticed that Gabe was sitting on the chair on the other side of the room, staring out in space. His eye's were wide he seemed to be completing something. Clark felt like maybe he should tell him all what was going on. He hesitated because unfortunately Chloe was not as close to her father as Clark was to his. He knew she did not tell him about knowing about her mother and she obviously did not tell Gabe about Clark's secret. There wasn't much Clark could say to him. He still had this irksome feeling that Gabe knew something about what was going on. Maybe if he just asked they could get somewhere.

"Gabe, do you know anything about what's happening to her?" Clark asked.

Gabe said nothing and simply sat there.

Clark continued to plea,

"Look, if you know anything you have to tell me. So we can help her."

Gabe merely shook his head examining his unconscious daughter. Pain reflected through out his entire face.

Clark went back paying attention to Chloe still holding her hand he squeezed it. Then he let it go. He did not know what to do. He hated just waiting here seeing if she would just wake up from another dream. These dreams… It disturbed him that she was seeing Krypton. And it's people. And his biological mother. What weird and deluded ideas was Chloe seeing? Was Jor-el trying to brainwash her to help him rule the world? He did not know. This was happening to her because of his people. Once again his people's past was hurting those that he loves.

His attention was reverted to the necklace. That's were this all started. Clark took the necklace and held it into his hand. Then it started to glow this bright golden light. Clark forgot about that. He quickly let go. Immediately, Gabe stood up. Clark saw something completely foreign in Gabe's face. He looked disgusted.

Gabe yelled, "Get away from her!"

Confused Clark stood up and said, "What?"

Gabe seemed to be overwhelmed with this potent emotion.

"Your one of them aren't you?"

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Gabe repeated it louder,

"Your one of them aren't you!"

Clark tried to play dumb but he knew exactly what Gabe meant.

"One of who?"

"You did this to her didn't you?"

Clark was stunned at the accusation. He had to fix this.

"Do this to her? Are you… I'm not doing this to her. I would never hurt her. I love her!"

"You…" Gabe distraught stuttered.

"Your one of them. She touched the necklace and it glowed. I saw her. She…she…it's that necklace that did this to her. I know it was. It was part of her…I won't let the same thing happen to my daughter that happened to my wife."

"Gabe, then if it's the necklace, really, if it's hurting her, maybe we should take it off."

"I can't it carries quite a bite." Gabe said caressing a burn scar on his hand reminiscing in grim memory.

"Well, it didn't hurt me, I touched it." Clark said as he reached for it.

As Clark was doing this, Gabe quickly went in the first door of his desk. He grabbed a silver lead box. Opening it he took out a green meteor rock. He pointed it at Clark.

Clark vein's grew green and he became faint and weak falling to the ground.

Gabe stood above him in a fury.

"Stay away from my daughter!" he did not yell but said it loudly and firmly.

Clark struggled on the floor, weakly.

"How…how…please…" He stammered crawling on the floor.

Gabe opened the door.

"Now you're going to leave here and you're never coming back. And you're never going to see my daughter again. I won't let you hurt my daughter. Not the way she hurt my wife. This will not happen. Your kind will not hurt my family again!" Gabe said.

Clark was gasping for breath crawling on the floor. Gabe kept the door open wide.

Clark turned back to Chloe, but he was no good to her dead. So he crawled out of there.

Gabe shut the door. Still holding the kryptonite in his hand he went to Chloe. She was lying there motionless.

"Oh, Chloe, don't worry I'll protect you from them."

Chloe started to cough. The veins in her neck became swollen slowly appearing green. Gabe quickly put the rock back into the steel, lead box.

"How could I forget?" Gabe said mournfully.

Chloes eyes fluttered.

"What are you dreaming about? Why is this happening again? Why did she let it happen at all? She promised…"

Lara gazed back at Gabe and then waved. Taking a nice and slow deep breath she walked in. Clara was in the kitchen putting away the groceries. Clara knocked on the door to Gabe's and Clara room. No one answered Lara had her eyes focused stiff on the door then she said, "Gabe I know you are in there. I need to talk to you."

Gabe opened the door causing it to creak.

"What is it?" He asked trying to fake nonchalance but not doing that good of a job.

"Are you alright?" Lara asked trying to fake concern but not pulling it off.

"I'm fine."

"Gabe we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." He said as he started to shut the door but Lara put her hand in between the door and the door way. So he budged and opened it again. She then said, "I see that you are angry but who exactly are you angry at?"

Gabe rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really? So you didn't see me speed out of the way in front of the car?"

"Hey, you just got out of the way. You were lucky. You really should be more careful."

"I saw you, Gabe. I know you know. You saw me just like you did before. You should probably tell your wife. I never did because I figured that was between you and her. But I don't want to be the cause of marital grief. Especially, in a marriage full of love like yours." Lara said.

"Who are you to lecture me on love and marriage? You don't even know what love is."

"I've seen it." Lara said bitterly.

"Even so, I've seen what you've done and what you are capable of. I suppose it doesn't really matter because you'll be gone soon. You will be gone soon, won't you? Or is that a lie too?"

"Oh don't you worry. I'll be gone for good. And I'm never coming back. But this trip wasn't just a friendly visit. I've came with a mission."

"You don't say." Gabe said sarcastically.

"I need to tie loose ends. Where I come from we're not a loud to love freely, like you are. But we are seen as a partnership. I've envied your love that you and Clara share. I thought that maybe I could find it here and stay here forever but I can't. There are something's I see happening in the government that are very unsettling. Some people don't see it as a problem but I do. You see I told you I was destined to be queen by marrying the future king. But those titles aren't absolute. It's kind of like how it is in that country called Britian. Clara was telling me one day about the governments. I know it bored her but not me. Our government is also like the government here with the three forms of government. We have the royalty, the military, and the grand council. Except now, there was a vote to temporarily combine the military and the grand council. And it doesn't look good. It's really not good because the military and the grand council will be led by one person. And he's a real jerk. General Zod. So Jor-el needs me by his side. My responsibility to my people is more important. I see that now it's my destiny. You know ever since I came here and I saw all of this freedom. I did not want to accept that. I hated that word, destiny. But now I'm starting to think that maybe it's true. There was this prophesy that's been passed down in my family. My father said that I would make it true. It says that I will bring forth this great gift to my world and to earth, linking the two."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gabe asked still engrossed by what she was saying.

"Because you need to know?"

"Why?"

"Because you and Clara are like a family to me and if something should happen…

"Like what?"

"You need to be ready."

"What? What will happen?" Gabe asked.

"My father…he told me to go to Earth to find a pathway on my destiny. It was all very cryptic, but that's my father. He told me that I would meet someone that would help me with the gift. I still have my doubts. But sometimes I think I found that pathway. I've found that help."

"Help with what?" Gabe asked aggravated.

"I don't know yet."

Gabe scratched his head.

"I don't know what you want us to do?"

"I want you to be ready when the time comes."

"For what?" Gabe asked loudly not quite yelling but getting close.

"I told you I don't know."

"Why should I trust you? You've done nothing but lie to me and my wife."

"I never lied to Clara."

"You didn't tell her I knew about you."

Lara folded her arms.

"Fine don't trust me. I suppose it really is foolish superstitions."

She began to leave.

He touched her shoulder.

"Lara, if you promise Clara won't get hurt. Then I will help you. Clara trusts you and I trust Clara. So I'll trust you too."

Lara turned around.

"I promise. Clara's my best friend. I would never want anything bad to happen to her."

"Good." Gabe said. They both shook hands.

"I think it's time you and your wife have that talk." Lara said as she left.

Agitated, Clark sped all across the farm. Then he finally found himself in the living room. He sat there staring at the fire place. He found a picture of chloe he was grasping on to it. He remembered when Chloe and he were sitting together in front of the fire place. He was complimenting on how strong she was. He had given her hot chocolate helping her recover from the cold conditions of the fortress. He remembered how grateful he was to her…and now he's never aloud to see her again. This could not be happening his whole world seem to be caving in. Chloe had always been there. If he ever needed to talk to her or get any information or help him figure something other worldly out or help him help someone out, she was always there. And now when she needs him the most he can't be there for. And why because he's afraid to die? He was even more confused then ever. He wanted to help her but how could he do that without even getting near her.

"Hey, Smallville." Clark thoughts were interrupted by the annoying voice of Lois Lane.

"Hi." Clark said gloomily.

"Gish, Clark who…" Lois stopped her self before she finished the sentence then she continued, "Are you alright?"

Clark did not have the energy to lie so he shrugged and said nothing.

Lois then went to sit next to him on the couch. She saw his expression he looked utterly miserable.

"Clark, what is it? What's wrong?"

Then she noticed the picture of Chloe he was gaping at.

"Clark! Is Chloe alright?" she pleaded with intense firmness in her voice.

Clark still was speechless.

Then Lois interjected, "Clark, if there is something wrong with me cousin you have to tell me!"

Clark knew he couldn't get rid of her by simply ignoring her. So he muttered,

"She…she's…It's Gabe he…he told me he didn't want me to ever see Chloe again."

It took a while for that to sink in to Lois. Then she said exasperated, "Clark…it has to be some kind of mistake. You had to misunderstand him. Gabe knows how much you mean to Chloe."

"He was perfectly clear he said he didn't want me to ever see Chloe again."

"Clark. Why would my uncle say that?" Lois asked trying to figure it out herself.

"I…I…I'm not sure."

"Do you want me to talk to him for you I'm sure it's a big misunderstanding?"

"I…" Clark mumbled then an idea dawned on him.

"Can you just check on her? Make sure she's ok." Clark asked avidly.

Lois wanted to protest and tell him to go with her. So they could sort this all out. It just had to be some horrible mistake.

"Ok, Smallville. I'll check on her for you. But don't you think…don't you think this might have something to do with what had happened a couple of days ago."

"What?"

"Oh you know your whole "rescuing" Chloe thing from the mental hospital."

"Lois, we've been through this. You know she was possessed. You were there."

"I know that Clark. But Gabe might not…Clark Chloe's mom is in a mental hospital. Maybe if you knew…"

"What that I would keep her there because what Gabe did with his wife. Well I'm not Gabe now am I? So are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help you Clark. But what is wrong with Chloe?"

"I don't know."

"Fine." Lois said grabbing her keys then Clark said,

"Wait."

"What?"

"Maybe I should go with you."

"There you go Smallville, I knew you weren't a complete coward."

"I'll stay in the car."

"Then I again I've been wrong before." Lois said a bit disappointed.

Clark thought about Gabe talking to Lois. There was the distinct possibility that he would tell Lois what actually happened and what Clark really is. So he would wait in the car and intervene at the first sign of trouble. Chloe was worth the risk.

14


	15. The Bitter Choice

Ch. 15

The Bitter Choice

Chloe woke up a little surprised to be on her couch at home. She saw her father sitting in the chair with his head buried in his hands. Chloe didn't understand her father. All of this time she thought her father just couldn't accept the strange and weird things that go on. She thought that because he was so logical he could not believe his wife when she talked about aliens. That is why he committed her mother in the mental hospital. But now that she had her dreams she has even more questions then before. And all of her old notions of her logical astute father have vanished. It turns out she never really known her father at all.

Gabe looked up and saw her.

"Chloe." He said with relief.

"Dad." Is all she could utter, although she had so much she wanted to say to him.

Gabe got up and hugged his daughter, and then he sat next to her.

"Oh, Chloe, I was so worried."

Chloe saw a silver lead box on the coffee table. She pulled away from her dad and said,

"What's with the box?"

Gabe scooted across the table, "Oh, nothing."

"Ok." Chloe said felling very skeptical at the moment. Then Chloe looked around.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember we were in the mental hospital and…where's Clark?"

"He's not here."

"Was he here?"

"Briefly, but he had to go. He said something about having a farm to run."

"Really?" Chloe asked examining all of her father's facial expressions. This was not good, she could not trust her own father. She always had. Even though they weren't extremely close these days she always trusted him.

"So, Chloe there is something we need to talk about."

"Yes, there is." Chloe agreed.

"About that necklace. You need to take it off."

Chloe touched it protectively. It glowed a lighter shade of gold then it had before.

"What? Why? What do you know about it?" Chloe demanded in a soft sweet yet sincere voice.

"Chloe, it doesn't matter. What matters is it's dangerous to you."

"You're starting to sound like Clark." Chloe complained.

"Clark said that to you?" Gabe asked surprised.

Gabe scooted away sitting on the couch. He rubbed his chin deep in thought. Then coming to some sort of conclusion he turned to Chloe.

"Chloe, I know this is going to be hard. But you are going to have to listen to me." Gabe said urgently.

"Ok." Chloe said wondering where he was going with this.

"Clark Kent is not the person you think he is."

"How do you mean?" Chloe said masking a deep fear within.

"He's not even a person."

Chloe stood straight up. She did the only thing she always did when she found herself in this kind of situation, deny, deny, deny.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Gabe stood up sternly with deep concern he said, "Chloe, for your own safety you have to stay away from Clark Kent."

Chloe laughed her high pitch squeal.

"You can't be serious!"

She suddenly became grave seeing that her father was very serious.

It felt like a near death experience like her whole life flashed before her eyes.

Clark was in most of the key moments. This could not be happening. It had to be another awful dream. Her father was not trying to take her best friend away from her, was he? Her whole face became white. She felt a fight or flight instinct coming on. She felt like she was an animal in the wild feeling threatened by a larger animal threatening herself and her family that she was trying to protect.

"Take it back, dad." She said fiercely tears forming in her eyes.

"Chloe, I know this must be hard to hear. But I can't let him hurt you. He's not the man you think he is."

Chloe flared, her whole face became hot and clammy. Her throat was starting to swell up. She was overwhelmed with thunderous emotions of anger, grief, and fear.

Then Gabe continued, "He's not even …"

Chloe had enough she would not let her father throw her best friend and the man she loved name in the mud. "What? He's not even a man. Is that what you were about to say? That is ridiculous."

"Chloe this must be hard, but think about it with all of your research on the meteor rocks. And all of the strange things that happen in Smallville. The meteor shower brought more then rocks."

Chloe backed away scourging in furry.

"You always gave me the impression that you did not believe any of that stuff. It came to a point that I had to hide it all from you. I buried myself at the Torch afraid to bring any of it home. It was a big part of my life. It was part of who I was. Everyone knew it. But you, my own father, you always made me feel ashamed. You made me think my mother left me because I was not good enough. Then you made me think that she was crazy. Making me think that if I ever I looked at her I would see that I was crazy too. You made me too afraid to see my own mother!" Chloe tears flowed down her red hot cheeks.

"Chloe, that's not what I wanted. I was just trying to protect you."

Chloe was shaking she leaned on the couch to stand still and it collapsed.

Chloe let go. "That was weird" she said.

Gabe ignored it and said, "Chloe you have to take the necklace off and you can't see Clark ever again. He's too dangerous! He's not even hu…"

"Human?" Chloe asked disgusted with her father.

"He's more humane then most people on this earth. He saved my life so many times I have lost count! He is always protecting me. He is always there when I need him. He's there to save my life when there is danger. And he is there to give me emotional support on the day to day stuff. He is much more than human, he's superhuman!"

"Chloe, I forbid you to ever see him again!" He said resolutely.

"You can't do that I'm an adult!" Chloe bellowed.

"I'm still your father." Gabe retorted.

Chloe was livid. Her fists were clinched. She wanted to yell, scream, cry, and fight. But she did not know what to do. He was still her father. All though she was always very independent she never wanted to disappoint him. She loved her father. How could he be asking this of her? She blinked her eyes trying to hold back her wet hot tears. Shaking her head she said," No. Don't make me do this. Don't make me choose."

At that there was a knock at the door.

Chloe was incredibly grateful for the distraction.

Opening the door she saw a confused distraught Lois who was tapping her finger rapidly, looking down at her feet. When she looked up she attacked Chloe with a huge hug.

"Oh, Chloe I was so worried."

Chloe hugged her back a little confused. Then she pulled away.

"Uh, thanks Lois. And why were you so worried?" Chloe said as she opened the door wide signaling her cousin to come in.

As Lois came in she noticed Gabe there. She sat on the couch.

"Oh, you know. It must be ESP, or woman's intuition, or cousin psychic link, or something." Lois said trying to focus her attention to Chloe ignoring Gabe's uncomfortable glare.

Chloe sat next to Lois. "What ever is, you must have hit a glitch. I'm fine." Chloe said while blinking trying to hide her tears.

Lois hesitated, then she said, "So everything's fine."

"Just peachy." Chloe lied. She could tell Lois was seeing right through her.

Lois examined Gabe and Chloe. They both looked awful like they were both just in a middle of some kind of war. Lois gulped then said, "So everything's peachy, then is that why I found a brooding farm boy looking like his world just ended."

"Clark! Is he okay?"

"Depends on your definition of ok. He's worried about you."

"Oh, why isn't…he…here...?" Chloe asked very slowly as something dawned on her. She shot at her father an angry look.

Then she spat out to her father, "He was here wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was." Gabe replied.

"You had a little talk with him."

"I did."

"The same talk we just had."

"I told him to never see you again, if it's what you mean."

Chloe could not speak anymore. She wasn't completely surprised given the conversation they just had. But she hoped she could talk some sense into him before the damage was done.

Lois said, "So he wasn't being delusional. You really did forbid him from seeing her. Why would you do that uncle? You know how much Clark means to Chloe."

"I'm trying to protect my daughter."

"From Clark?" Lois asked perplexed.

"Yes from Clark. And if he knows what is good for him he will never show his face here again."

"Look, uncle dear, I came here to bring peace. Clark just wanted me to see if Chloe is ok. But Clark…you should of seen his face. He never gives up on Chloe. What ever you said to him has him frightened. He won't even leave my car."

"He's in your car."

"Yeah, poor guy. What did you say to him to make him so scared?"

Gabe said nothing he sat down on the chair leaning on the coffee table touching the lead box.

Chloe flew up and asked, "What's in the box dad?"

"Nothing." He said putting it in his desk.

"How dare you!" Chloe screamed in fury and disbelieve.

Lois stood between Chloe and Gabe she put a hand gently on Chloe's arm.

"Chloe maybe we should take a walk get some fresh air. Before you say something you regret." Lois said.

"Why so she could see him that that…" Gabe said upset.

"Don't you dare say it! How could you? You…You… go on telling me how you have to protect me from Clark Kent! It is laughable. When it looks like I have to protect him from you. Yeah, that's right. I choose him. What do you think would happen? I would say yes sir what ever you say daddy. Like some kind of drone. I would never abandon him no matter what!"

Chloe said breathing hard. She grabbed her and said, "Come on Lois lets get out of here."

Lois followed her and under her breath said, "Like that."

Clark heard every word. He wanted to go in there and help Chloe like she needed it. He did not think his presence would make the situation anymore smooth. He would probably make things worse. He felt torn. He did not want to be the cause of Chloe's estrangement of her father. He also could not stand the thought of never seeing her again. Clark stood outside of Lois car leaning against it, folding his arms.

Chloe stormed out of the apartment complex with Lois trailing bleakly behind.

Clark stated to walk towards Chloe. Chloe ran to Clark rapping her arms around him. Crying she said, "Oh, Clark."

She rested her head on his chest.

Clark patted her head soothing her.

"It's going to be ok." He reassured her.

"How?" she asked meekly looking up at him.

"I don't know."

Chloe rest her head back on his chest.

Lois stood behind them.

Chloe cried some more, "He's my father. How could he do that to you? How could he…I didn't think he was capable. I can't believe he tried to hurt you."

"You know what he did?"

"I'm an investigative reporter. I figured it out."

Lois moved closer to the two.

Then asked,

"Figured what out? What's going on? Clark why is Gabe all of the sudden dead set against you?"

Ignoring the questions, Clark said, "Lois if you don't mind. Me and Chloe need some time alone."

"Sure. Do you want me to take you home?" Lois asked.

"No, we'll take my car." Chloe said as she released herself from Clarks embrace.

Then Lois hugged Chloe, "Ok, but if you should need me I'll be on my cell."

Chloe smiled faintly and softly said, "I know."

11


	16. Destiny

Ch. 16

Destiny

Chloe and Clark sat in her car both peering into space in utter silence. Chloe leaned on the steering wheel caressing the leather stitching. Clark slouched in the seat, exhausted. He was so tired of getting shocked all day. He did not think he could take anymore surprises.

Then Chloe's purse rang.

"Are you going to get that?" Clark asked.

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

Clark picked the phone up and looked at the screen.

"It's Lana."

"You answer it, then." Chloe said not looking at him.

"Hello, Chloe's cell phone this is Clark." Clark said mocking a professional voice.

"Clark, what are you doing answering Chloe's phone?"

"Hi, Lana, nice to hear from you, too. Chloe's busy at the moment."

"Oh, so you know where she is. I've been so worried. I came to visit her at the Planet for lunch and the guy said she never showed up. She didn't even call in sick. That's not like Chloe. The Planet is her life."

"Yeah, Lana, I know. Don't worry Chloe's fine." Pretty sure he was lying.

"Ok. So you do know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's with me. She was having a rough mourning, so we both decided to play hockey.

"Oh." Lana said sounding hurt.

Clark started moving around in his seat, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, maybe all three of us can hang out tonight. I can leave now so I won't make it too late." Lana insisted.

"That's nice of you Lana. But I think Chloe and I just need to be alone."

"You just spent the whole day together. How much alone time do you need?"

Lana asked in an accusing jealous voice.

"Lana, Chloe's going through something very difficult right now. Don't make this about you."

At that Chloe turned around. It was not everyday she would hear Clark say what he just said. It was out of character for Clark Kent to acknowledge the fact that Lana Lang had the tendency to make everything about herself.

"Whatever, Clark, but I'm Chloe's friend too. I just want to help."

"Lana, maybe it's time we had a talk."

Chloe stopped him by grabbing the phone.

"Hey, Lana, I'm sorry I'm hogging your boyfriend a bit, it's just…"

"Chloe, are you alright?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, actually, I'm pretty tired. I'm on my way to the dorm now. I'll see you then."

"Good." Lana said relieved.

Chloe said, "Bye" then hung up the phone.

Frustrated Clark asked,

"Why did you do that I was in the middle of something…"

"Clark HALT!"

"What?"

"H-A-L-T! HALT. It means to never make any major choices when your hungry angry lonely or tired."

"Well, I am tired." Clark agreed.

"See. Me too. I just want to go home, sleep, and maybe have a fresh start tomorrow. Try to forget."

"Chloe we can't forget and pretend like nothing happened. There is so much we have to think about. Things we have to decide."

"Clark. HALT!" Chloe said as she held her hand as stop sign.

Clark gently put her hand down. Chloe felt tingles running through her finger tips to her upper arms. For some odd reason her eyes started to burn. She blinked, shaking her head. Then Clark said,

"I know you are tired Chloe. But if you sleep, you'll have another dream and Lana will be right there to hear what ever you utter."

"Right." Chloe said reminding herself.

"Chloe, you have to take off that necklace. Your father said it is poisoning you. He said poisoned your mother."

"I can't really trust his judgment right now." Chloe said in a morbid state of mind.

"But you can trust mine. And my gut is telling that there is something wrong. Chloe, has it ever occurred to you that Jor-el is using you to try to get me to rule the world."

"Clark, you are going to have to trust me on this. I need to keep it on. I need to find out more."

"Chloe, I thought you already learned what happens when your curiosity gets the best of you."

"It's not about that. It's about helping you."

"No, Chloe, it's too dangerous. It could all be a rouse."

"Clark, she talked about Zod."

"Who?"

"Your mother, sorry your biological mother. She was here on earth. In metropolis I think. She was staying with my parents. He knew about her, my father. She told him why she had to marry Jor-el. She had to help him protect Krypton from Zod. She talked about starting to believe that it was part of her destiny to bring forth to Krypton and Earth a great gift, linking the two together. She said her father sent her on a mission to find help and she believed it was my parents."

"So, what you believe all of this? Krypton and Earth being connected through great gift like me. And what would connect the two maybe a baby from an earthling and a Kryptonian. Chloe that is how the Kiwatchi people were created except it was forbidden. So why would it be my destiny to do the same thing."

"I don't know Clark. I don't know Clark. I don't think she knew what the prophesy meant. But she was starting to believe in it. And Clark I wasn't saying that we…"

Clark put his finger over Chloe's mouth.

"Chloe what else could it mean?"

Chloe felt his sweet touch on her lips. Her eyes started to burn a little bit again. Shaking it off she removed his hand and said,

"Clark, it could mean that I am supposed to help you find your destiny. And it makes sense. It's what I've already been trying to do, ever since I first saw what you are capable of. I've been trying to show you how great you are."

"And what's that some kind of…"

"Hero." Chloe insisted still holding his hand in both of hers.

Clark breathed out deeply, thinking of the possibility. Chloe has helped him so much ever since she's known his secret. But all of this destiny stuff he was not so sure of. It has already hurt him so much. He did not even want to think about it. He did like the idea of Chloe continuing to help him though. He did not want to imagine his life without her. Chloe seemed so determined to get to the bottom of this. And that seemed to experience more dreams. Clark only found one option left.

"Chloe, I think you should spend the night with me."

Chloe dropped his hand, and then her mouth dropped wide open.

"Say what?"

"You should sleep at my house in my bed tonight. So in case happens, I'll be right there beside you to take your necklace off if it starts to hurt you or anything."

"You'll be right there lying next to me?" Chloe asked taken a back.

"Um…yeah. I'm a light sleeper.

"I don't think that is such a great idea."

"Why not don't you trust me?" Clark asked giving her a playful crooked smile.

"With my life. But don't you think it will look a little conspicuous."

"Don't worry. I'll explain it to my mom. She'll understand."

"Oh, that conversation won't be awkward at all." Chloe said sarcastically.

Then she mimicked him, "Hi mom, how are you? You don't mind if me and Chloe sleep together do you? Don't worry, I'm just going to stay up and stare at her all night make sure nothing bad happens."

"Well, I could just sleep on the couch and keep a super ear out for you."

"I guess that could work." Chloe said as she started the car.

7


	17. Envy of a Farm Boy

Ch. 17

Clark and Chloe arrived in the kitchen where Martha had scattered all of theses files and papers all over the table.

"Oh, Chloe what are you doing here on a school day?"

"Mom, you don't mind if Chloe sleeps here do you? She came in town visiting her dad and they had a huge blow out. She really doesn't feel up to making the trip all of the way to Metropolis."

"Of course, Chloe, you are always welcome here."

"I appreciate that Mrs. Kent." Chloe said.

Martha smiled at her with great love and support. It gave her comfort. Chloe wondered what it must be like to have a mom like that to comfort you when ever you have a bad day. Chloe didn't have that in a long time. Not since her mom…It reminded her of all of the times she ached for the loving care of a mothers touch.

"Chloe are you ok?" Martha asked.

"Yeah" Chloe said sitting down.

"So what's all of this stuff?" Chloe asked changing the conversation.

"Oh, it's Senator stuff."

"Intriguing." Chloe said putting her journalist hat on.

"More like overwhelming." Martha said truthfully.

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle it. Didn't you practically write all of Jonathan's speeches?"

"Yes, most of them. There was one where he wrote himself. But that is what a marriage is all about. We were a partnership." Martha spoke in fond memory.

Chloe smile at that. It reminded her of what Lara said about marriage being a partnership. Even though that was somewhat of a positive aspect of the dream, it led her to the negative parts of it and reminded her of everything that was happening especially the way her father was acting. She needed a distraction.

"You know I'm not exactly a political science major, but maybe I can help."

"Thank you, Chloe, I could use it."

Clark touched both of their shoulders and said, "So I'll leave you two with this. I have something I have to do." Clark said a bit sad but at the same time with sense of duty and peace.

Clark stood out in his barn taking in the pink sky of the sunset. He was a bit sad remembering when he was here with Lana and they missed the sunset all of those years ago. That was a long time ago and they both have changed so much.

He loved her but…as everything was happening he was starting to realize it wasn't the kind of love he wanted. Most of the time he spent with Lana was shadowed with what could have been and what really happened. He had the haunting memory of them being engaged and her accepting him for who he was. And maybe it would have worked out. But it didn't. Clark didn't get the chance to actually tell her that she was not the only one who knew his secret. He did not know how to tell her that Chloe knew too. A large part of him did not want to tell her about Chloe. But it would have been inevitable. It didn't matter because the first time they were apart she went running to Lex. Clark didn't want to think about it anymore. He had lost his father, it was unbearable. The only one who can ease his pain was Chloe. She was always there for him. She truly understood him through and through.

He felt solemn about what happened with Chloe's dad. Although they weren't as close as he was to his dad, Gabe was still Chloe's father and Clark knew she loved him. He knew he had to fine a way to fix this. And if that meant more dreams then hoped it wasn't hurting her. He would be there to protect her. And maybe it would all be ok. For that short period of time when he thought he could never see her again was the worse of his entire life. He could not imagine his life without Chloe. When Gabe accused him he realized something about Chloe. So he came to a conclusion he knew what he had to do. He took his cell phone and called Lana.

Chloe enjoyed going through all of the cities budgets and fiancés with Martha. It was refreshing to be working along side with Martha.

"See it's easier to separate the budgets in categories. That why it's organized."

Chloe said straitening out all of the different files in separate rows. Martha smiled at that, then said, "Chloe, you're a life safer, is there anything you can't do?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's easy organizing. Actually knowing what it all means is the hard part."

"Thanks Chloe."

"No thank you, I needed the distraction."

"The fight you and your dad had was a pretty big one?"

"Massive" Chloe said trying to forget.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not dwell on it." Chloe said trying to pass over the subject.

"So do you want to help me with dinner?"

"Unless its roman noodles, can food, or TV dinners, I'll have to pass. The women in my family don't have the best culinary skills." Chloe said trying to keep the subject light but it reminded her that she had no idea if that statement was completely true or not. She was too little to remember if her mother ever cooked. Lois had the same problem her mother died when she was young leaving her motherless just like Chloe.

"I've noticed from Lois." Martha replied lightly.

"But it's never too late to learn."

Chloe began to protest but it felt nice being with Martha.

"Ok, where do we start?"

"I thought we cook lasagna. First we'll preheat the oven. Then we gather the ingredients. It should be simple enough." Martha said warmly.

As they prepared the meal together Chloe thought Clark was so lucky. It must have been nice to have mother like Martha. She tried not to focus on the fact that she never had a mother around to teach her cook.

"Chloe can you open the stove?" Martha asked.

As Chloe opened the stove it was stuck so she pulled on it harder, pulling the door off. Chloe looked at the door then at Martha.

"It must have already been broken." Martha said. Chloe could tell she did not believe it. Then she said,

"I have to see Clark." Chloe said as she ran out of there not looking back at Martha.

Chloe put her hands in her jean pockets as she walked out side. It was chilly out.

She gazed at the sky it was getting dark out.

Her head started to hurt. She squinted grasping her head in pain.

"Ah."

She started to hear a loud buzzing sound. Cover her ears she fell to the ground on her knees. All of these noises started to come at her all at once. She could not decipher any of it until she heard Clarks voice.

"Lana, I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. It's over."

She sat there with her hands over her ears although now she only heard the sound of the grasshoppers that made since she was out side, which was normal. What she had just heard was not normal. Clark must have been all the way in the barn and she was outside. Ah normal. She always hated that word. Normal was highly overrated. What was normal anyways? To her normal meant average, mild, meek, bland, and not to mention boring. That is why she had always shot high above what the rest of the world saw as normal. She had ambition and dreams far above the norm. And it is what she loved so much about Clark, he wasn't normal. The only sour part was how much he wanted to be normal. She had tried to show him how amazing he was. How his destiny had so much more in store for him then the normal life of taking over the farm and having the 2.5 kids with Lana with no powers. Just fading within the norm, never causing any great impact on anyone except maybe his family.

Now Chloe was realizing what was happening to her, she truly was not normal anymore. In no shape or form. Part of her was excited, thrilled at the idea, that she was starting to level with Clark. Part of her was frightened. She did not know exactly what was happening to her. And more importantly why was this happening to her? She knew it must have something to do with this necklace but she just did not know.

Could it be what her mother told her what she was ready for? And was it part of the prophesy Lara was telling her father about in her dream. And what did her father know about all of this? And why did he forbid her from seeing Clark? He was acting like some ignorant person would when they discriminate people out of fear because they did not know any better. But he already knew Lara. He knew who she was and what she was capable of. She did not seem to be dangerous. She made that promise that nothing bad would happen but as far as Chloe could tell, the bad thing that did happen was caused by her father committing her mom into the mental hospital. It was all some much to think about. It overwhelmed her. She buried her face in her hands still kneeling down.

She wept, "What is happening?"

The next thing she knew she felt Clarks hand on her head. He was kneeling right beside her.

"Chloe what happened?"

She got up. Clark wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Oh, Clark!" she said as she fell into his arms. She felt the warmth of his body against hers.

"It's going to be ok, Chloe."

He lifted her chin. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I'll always be here for you. Just like you're always here for me."

He leaned towards her. Suddenly Chloe's eyes began to burn. Squinting them tightly she pulled away from Clark.

"Chloe, what's?"

At that Chloe couldn't take the pain anymore she opened her eyes. Fire shot out of her eyes hitting Clark, his shirt bursting into flames.

8


	18. Control

Ch. 18

Control

Clark put out the fire with his hand in super speed motion. At first he didn't seem that phased by it. His red shirt was left torched mostly ripped all over.

"That's different." Clark said to Chloe.

Chloe was rubbing her eyes rapidly.

"Chloe are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

Clark was playing with the char on his shirt.

"You know I never liked this shirt anyway."

When Chloe stopped rubbing her eyes she saw Clark tearing off his tarred shirt.

"Not helping!" Chloe said as she straggled around closing her eyes as hard as she could. She kept them close as long as she could until more flames burst out of her eyes. She fell to the ground. It was torching the grass.

Clark once again quickly put the fire out with his hands. After he did that he looked at Chloe. She was sitting down on the ground in Indian style keeping her eyes closed.

Clark looked down realizing he had no shirt.

"Right." He said, then super sped to his room and got another shirt on. When he came back to Chloe she never noticed he left.

"Chloe, I think it's safe to open your eyes now."

"I'm not so sure."

"Ok, keep your eyes closed. But you know you can't hurt me right?"

"Of coarse Clark… I just…I'm scared. I don't know what is happening."

"Chloe I think we both have some idea what's happening?"

"We do?" Chloe asked.

"It's your necklace, Chloe, it must be doing something to you."

"I know that much…I just…"

"Chloe you have to take your necklace off."

Chloe opened her eyes and then said,

"Clark we've been through this, I'm not taking it off."

"Chloe, heat vision is one of my powers and this necklace is Kryptonian. It's giving you Kryptonian powers. Chloe humans cannot handle Kryptonian powers."

"How do you know that?"

"My dad…Jor-el somehow gave him Kryptonian powers. And now he's…" he couldn't finish the sentence it was too painful.

"Clark, that wasn't your fault."

"Chloe, I am not losing you too!" He said as he reached for the necklace.

Chloe stood up backing away, guarding her necklace.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I…I don't know why but I just can't take my necklace off."

"Even if it's killing you?" Clark asked desperately.

"I'm not going anywhere Clark."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But I have to figure all of this out."

"We still can figure it all out, if you take the necklace off."

Chloe looked at her best friend eyes. He looked so frightened for her.

"Clark I don't know how or why this is happening. But I believe it's happening for a reason."

"Yeah, and that reason could be for Jor-el to try to get to me, through you."

Chloe shrugged.

"Or it could be what I was supposed to be ready for." Chloe said thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about?"

"When my mom gave me this necklace she told me she wanted to give it to me on my eighteenth birthday. That's when I would truly be ready."

"Chloe, if your mom knew this would happen then why…" Something dawned on him.

He continued,

"Chloe, your mom wanted to wait until your eighteenth birthday?"

"Yeah, but she was all locked up with no way to give it to me."

"Chloe, do you remember what happen on your eighteenth birthday?"

"Actually my birthday was a blank, due to the fact that I was possessed by a witch at the time."

"Yeah." Clark said deep in thought.

"Clark what was it?"

"Chloe, when you were possessed by a witch, you sucked my blood."

"Clark I thought I was possessed by a witch, not a vampire."

"You were, but she scratched my chest sucking my blood. She was just taunting me."

"Grosse, ok so what's with the morbid stroll down memory lane?"

"Chloe, you sucked my blood."

"Do we have to dwell on that?"

"Yeah, my blood is different. It gave Lana my powers when she went all vampire, remember."

"Clark if it was your blood that did this to me don't you think we would have noticed a long time ago? Plus, I thought we agreed the necklace was giving me these powers?"

"Wait, powers? As in plural?"

"Ah, yeah, I kind of lifted the door off of your oven and just before you came out here I started to hear all of these things."

"What kind of things?"

"Clark lets get back to your blood giving me powers theory. We do agree the necklace is doing this don't we?"

"Yeah, but my blood…its done different things…it's been known to cure people and maybe it's been preparing your body…"

"For what?"

"For this…maybe it's making you so your body can handle my powers."

"Ok. Then everything's fine. I won't have to take this necklace off."

"We don't know that for sure. It still can be dangerous to you."

Suddenly Chloe put her hands over her ears, screaming. Then she stopped. She heard an ignition, tires going over rubble, then a voice.

"Come on Sam pick up."

Then she heard an automated voice, "General Sam Lane is busy right now but if you leave a message he'll try to call you back. Beep"

"Sam, it's Gabe, this is urgent. Call back as soon as you get this message. It's happening…It is important that Chloe and Lois stay away from the Kent's. I need your help."

Then Chloe heard nothing.

"Huh" Chloe said in wonderment.

"Chloe what is it? What did you hear?"

"It's my father…he…he's…"

Clark turned listening to the distance.

"He's here." He said turning back to Chloe he saw a blur speeding away.

He sped after her.

6


	19. Family Efferts

Ch. 19

Martha took out the Lasagna with oven mitts as she gazed at the oven door. The last person who pulled the door off like that was Clark when he was little. But Chloe couldn't have done this because she was strong like Clark was, could she? She knew that it wasn't entirely impossible. Not much was impossible when it came to her family. As she was recalling it she saw that Chloe was surprised but not completely shocked. What ever was going on, there was more to it. She would ask them over dinner. Clark had been open most of the time with her. He was the best son any mother could ask for. So she would just get them for dinner and ask them. It's what families did; they talked things out to resolve what ever problems they were going through together.

As she was about to go to get Clark and Chloe for dinner there was a knock on the door. Martha answered to a distraught Gabe.

"Oh, Hello, Gabe I assume you are here to see Chloe."

Gabe whispered, "Is she around?"

"She's in the barn with Clark. I was just about to get them for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Gabe shook his head nervously.

"Actually, I came to talk to you."

"Oh, well come in. Chloe told me you two had a fight."

"Did she tell you what it was about?"

"No, she didn't want to talk about it. But she seemed pretty upset."

They both sat on the couch.

"So, tell me Gabe, what's going on. If you don't mind me asking what did you and Chloe fight about?"

"I forbid her from ever seeing Clark again."

"What? Why would you do that? Clark is Chloe's best friend. I thought you liked Clark?"

"I have my reasons. I'm not sure how but I have to get my daughter back."

"Gabe I think you should calm down. If you want your daughter back, then take back that ultimatum you made. Because forbidding a girl from ever seeing the man she loves is the best way to lose her. Believe me, I know."

"I can't his kind has already hurt my family so much."

Fear swept over Martha face.

"What do you mean his kind?"

"I think you know."

"Gabe what are you talking about? You are not making any sense."

"I find it hard to believe that you raised Clark and didn't even know."

"Get out! Get out of my house!" Martha screamed.

Gabe was about to leave as he reaches for the door he turns around and said,

"Clark is dangerous to Chloe and to the rest of us and he doesn't even know it."

The words hit Martha hard. After Gabe left she slammed the door.

Clark chased Chloe to the Talon.

Chloe held on to the bench stopping her from the speed. She put a dent on it.

"Chloe, why are we here?"

"I have to talk to Lois. I have to warn her."

"About?" Clark asked searching his best friends face.

"My father…he…he told my Uncle Sam to tell Lois to stay away from you and your mom."

"Oh, no anything but that" Clark said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Clark I know Lois is a little annoying but…"

"A little?" Clark interrupted.

"And I know you don't like to admit it but Lois is your friend. And she's more then my spunky older cousin she is my friend too. She helped us a lot today. And we could use an ally. "

"What exactly are you going to tell her?" Clark asked while lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Clark I'll take your secret to my grave." Chloe reassured him in an oddly upbeat mood.

Clark nodded. He hated when she said that. Because that was the last thing he wanted.

Lois came out.

"Hey, guys what are you doing out here?"

Chloe and Clark both stood silent.

"Well, get in it's chili out." Lois insisted.

They went into the desolate Talon. The chairs were put up. It looked like Lois was just closing.

"So how are you holding up?" Lois asked her cousin concerned.

Chloe said nothing and simply folded her arms.

"That good, huh?" Lois said.

"Lois it's my dad."

"I kind of figured that. So what you've been recuperating at Clark's?"

"Yeah, and Lo thanks for being there."

"Like it helped. I wish there was something I can do."

"Maybe there is." Chloe said.

"Name it." Lois said.

"Ok, but first…Lois…I came here to warn you. My dad he called Uncle Sam telling him to tell you to stay away from Clark."

"Man, Clark what did you do for Gabe to call the general on you?"

"I don't know." Clark said somberly.

Lois examined Clark's face then Chloe's. Her cousin seemed so miserable, exhausted, and in desperate need of all of the help she could get.

"Chloe, what ever it is, what ever is going on I want you to know I'm on your side." Lois said to Chloe putting her hand on her arm reassuring her.

"That means a lot." Chloe said.

"Of coarse if I can't me there for my lil' cuz then what's use?" Lois said lightly.

"Now that you did that can we go now?" Clark asked Chloe anxiously.

"Dad might still be at the farm." Chloe said.

"Wait, your dad's at the farm." Lois asked.

"Yeah, no doubt telling Martha to tell her son to stay away from me." Chloe said bitterly.

"Ok, so do you want to drawn your sorrows over a latte?" Lois said trying to change the subject.

"Actually, Lois I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Can you kind of sneak in my dad's apartment and go to the attack and get a box in the far corner labeled Clara's things and get a wedding photo album?"

Lois and Clark both looked at Chloe perplexed.

"Why?" Lois asked.

"Can you just get it no questions asked? Here's the key."

Chloe took the key from her purse and handed to Lois.

Lois took the key still confused but said, "Sure, why not?"

"Wait, Lois, I can just go." Clark suggested.

"No Clark I asked Lois." Chloe said firmly.

"But Chloe!" Clark protested.

"No Lois you better go before my dad get's home."

"Sure. I'll be back." Lois said as she hugged Chloe then she left.

"Ok Chloe I don't get it I could of just sped real quick and got it."

"Yeah, If my dad didn't have the kryptonite lying around. From my last conversation from dear ol' daddy I doubt it."

"Right, but why do you need to see a photo album, with everything that's going on?"

"My mom and Lara were looking at it in my dream. Lara was in it too. She was her maid of honor."

"Really? That's interesting. But Chloe now is not the time…" Clark was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He looked at it, it was his mom.

"Mom…I know he knows mom…calm down."

He turned to Chloe, "We probably should get back."

Chloe nodded and super out of there. Clark reluctantly followed her.

As Chloe ran through the town and she ran past the sign that said Kent barn. She tried to stop but she couldn't everything seemed to go in slow motion. She turned around and saw Clark just behind he caught up to her and took her hand, causing her to stop.

"Thanks for that" Chloe said.

"We have to do something about that."

"About what?"

"About controlling your powers."

"Right." Chloe said still holding Clark's hand.

Martha opened the door to see Clark and Chloe hand in hand walking up the porch. Martha went to them and hugged them both.

"Oh, Chloe I am so sorry. Gabe was just here, he told me…

Why didn't you say anything?"

Martha asked.

Chloe sat on the bench of the porch.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent. I really am. I just wanted to forget. I mean he's my father. He raised me. I thought better of him."

Martha sat next to Chloe and took her hand.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. Having to choose like that. I know what its like. I had to make a similar choice."

"You did?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I did. Well, it's getting Chili out here. Come in and we'll have dinner and you can tell me what's going on."

They came in and had dinner. Chloe found it so easy to talk to Martha. So everything that has happened flowed out of her. There were some things that even Clark heard for the first time. So both Clark and Martha listened to Chloe intently about her dreams and then what happened with her father.

Martha was trying to be as supportive as she could but it was a lot to take in.

Then Martha interjected,

"Why is your father acting this way? If he knew Clark's biological mother."

"I don't know there just something that isn't adding up."

After Chloe said that they heard a knock at the door.

Martha answered it and it was Lois. She was hugging a whit photo album with two doves on it that said "our wedding".

"Hi, Lois. Now is not a good time. It's late."

"I know. I just came to give this to Chloe."

"A wedding album?" Martha asked Lois suspiciously.

At that Chloe and Clark came to the door. Chloe took the album from Lois then said, "Thanks."

"Well, then Lois come in." Martha said.

"Ok, guys what was with the recon mission? I just barely missed your dear ol' daddy. You know with all that has happened with him why look at his wedding ablum?"

"I guess I just wanted to hold on to the happy times my mom and dad had."

"Ok, I'm all for that. You mind if I have a look too. We haven't looked through this sense we were kids."

"Yeah."

Chloe and Lois both went on the couch to look through it.

Clark stood back a little awkwardly. He did not know how he felt about his biological mother being the maid of honor at his best friend's mother wedding. With all of the other things that were going on it all seemed so complicated.

"Mom, do you need my help clearing the table?" Clark asked needing a distraction. He did not want to see the picture of his biological mother when he had his mother that raised him and did so much for him right here. Plus he thought it would be better for Chloe and Lois to have their family bonding moment after everything that is happening with their family, they needed this.

Chloe and Lois went through the album. She saw how beautiful her mom was. And she saw how happy her mom and dad looked together. It was bitter sweet with everything that was happening. Then Lois looked at a picture of the General and her mom,

"Was that really the Generals hair?" Lois asked lightly.

Chloe laughed slightly then turned the page. She stopped at a picture of three girls. Chloe's mom was in the middle and on her left side was Lois' mom then on her right side was Lara. Chloe gazed at that. She touched the picture then Lois touched her hand, "Hey move your hand Chlo I can't see."

Chloe looked at Lois everything started to go fuzzy. Then she saw Lois and Chloe when they were kids sitting on the couch.

Lois light brown hair was put back in a braid. And Chloe's blonde hair was put in pig tails. Lois grabbed the photo album Chloe was looking at.

"Hey, let me see." Lois said.

"No, I was looking at it first." Chloe said pushing Lois back.

"Now, play nice girls." Chloe's mom said as she knelt down to both of them.

"I'm sorry mommy, but Lois is taking the pretty pictures away from me."

Chloe said.

"You can share. What are you looking at here?" she saw the picture of her and her sister Liz and Lara.

She stared at it. Pain reflected in her eyes. She grabbed on to her circular necklace.

"Well, lets put this away for now. It's time for lunch."

"Can we have ice cream? My mommy always gives me ice cream." Lois said in a matter of fact voice.

At that Lois mom came through the door.

"Mommy!" Lois ran to her mom.

"Hi, there have you been having fun with your cousin?" Lois' mom asked while she was hugging her.

"Chloe was hogging the pretty pictures!"

"Was she now?" She said as she picked up her lovely little six year old.

Chloe grabbed the photo album and showed it to her aunt.

"I was just looking at my pretty aunt and mommy."

"Oh." Lois' mom said as she put Lois down. She took the album and looked at the picture.

"Oh, I remember this. Hey, Clara what ever happened to your friend. You know the one you choose maid of honor over me?" Liz asked Clara as she was setting the table.

"Oh, I…" She dropped the plate.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clara went on all fours to pick up the plate.

Liz went on knelt down beside her to help. Then she said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Clara said while her hands shook.

"Are you sure? Because Sam just called me out of my doctor's appointment…" she said sternly then she looked at Lois and Chloe who were obviously listening in to their conversation.

"Girls why don't you go play in Chloe's room."

"No fair." They said at the same time.

Then Lois said, "Last one to the room is a rotten egg."

Then Chloe ran after Lois.

Then Liz threw the dish away and went back to her sister.

"Sam said that he talked to Gabe. He said you have been acting strange. He's worried. We all are."

Clara shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"Really, then why is my husband afraid of you watching Lois and Lucy?"

"What? You don't trust me with your own daughters, we're sisters."

"I know. And I do trust you with Lois."

"Then why did you leave your doctors appointment, what ever he said could be important."

"I'm more scared then anything. I would take any excuse to leave that place. And Gabe and Sam are maybe thinking your relapsing."

"I'm not crazy, Liz."

"I didn't say that. It's called post pardon depression. That's what you had right after Chloe was born."

"Look I just…I just had this horrible dream that's all. That's why I cried every time I saw my baby. But I'm better now. I'm more focused to raise my beautiful daughter. But there is something I have to do. Gabe…doesn't understand. We've been fighting."

"Fighting? About what?"

"There has been something I have been postponing. He's completely against it. He loves me and Chloe and he knows what I have to do but…there is something he knows that he is hiding from me. But I can't do it anymore. I know Chloe's destiny and I have to help her fulfill it."

"And that is?"

"I have to take Chloe to Smallville."

"Smallville? Isn't that the place where you disappeared to when the meteor shower hit?"

"Yes."

"Why go back there? What can Smallville possibly have there that metropolis doesn't?"

"It has her destiny."

"What? What do you mean her…"

She was interrupted by Sam fully decked in a military uniform coming through the door.

"Sam what are you doing back?" Liz asked a little surprised and defensive.

"Get the girls, we're leaving." Sam ordered.

"Hold on. I'm talking to my sister." Liz shot back.

"They're not safe here."

"Look, I don't know what you've and Gabe have been talking about but our daughters are perfectly safe with my sister."

At that Clara shot up.

"Liz, it's ok. Maybe it's time you and the girls leave. Lucy is taking a nap in my room."

"But Clara I'm not done with you. What's wrong? What's going on?"

Clara glared at Sam. Then she said,

"Sam maybe you should go get the girls."

Sam hesitantly left but he did it quickly.

Clara moved towards her sister hurriedly. She took her hand then whispered,

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Liz whispered back.

"Promise me, if anything happens to me you'll look after Chloe."

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know what's happening to me. All I know is that I need to get Chloe to Smallville eventually. She must find him."

"Find who? What's going on?"

"I…I…" Clara's face went pale. She was starring into space.

Sam came in holding the toddler Lucy sucking her thumb. He gently put her down. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Then he went for his gun.

Clara began to float. Her eyes went catatonic. Liz grabbed for her daughters they held on to her tightly not understanding what was going on. Then Gabe came through the door.

Afraid he went to his wife. "Clara, come back to me. Snap out of it."

She was saying words that no one understood.

She pushed him away. He fell on the wooden kitchen table breaking it.

Sam took his gun pointing it at her. Then Liz still holding her children shielding them away from Clara, she cried out, "No Sam! Don't hurt her! She's my sister!"

"She's already lost!"

"No. NO!"

"Get the girls out of here!"

Liz looked behind at her two girls and then at her sister.

She held them tightly and ran out of the house with them.

Then Sam went closer with his gun. Moving closer.

Clara was motionless she swung a punch at him he ducked. He pointed his gun at her and said, "Gabe told me all about your friend, Clara. You've must have known she was dangerous to you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She shot fire out of her eyes burning the drapes.

He shot at her leg, it bounced off.

Then he went closer to her. He saw her necklace was glowing.

He grabbed it off. Then Clara fell to the ground.

Her eyes were no longer catatonic but simply filled up with tears. She looked up at Sam.

"Sam, what's going…" then she saw her husband lying unconscious on the ground.

"Gabe…" she cried crawling to him. His lip and fore head were bleeding.

"What…what?"

Sam handed her necklace.

"I'd suggest that you get rid of this." Sam said. Then he helped Clara get Gabe up.

Everything then went blurry and Chloe saw the fuzzy faces of Lois and Clark looking at her concerned.


	20. After Shock

Ch. 20

Aftershock

Clark's and Lois' faces began to clear up as Chloe squint her eyes. Shaking her head she remembered what was going on. She had another dream and this one was the most disturbing one so far. Clark took her by the hand and gently pulled her up. The expression on his said, "Oh, great not again." She turned to Lois and saw that she was so worried for her cousin's welfare. Chloe did not want her cousin to worry. She thought that Lois could help in some way but there wasn't that much Lois could do for her right now.

After Clark pulled her up she let go of his hand. She folded her arms and walked across the room. Both Lois and Clark followed her. Martha was right behind the couch just as worried.

"Chloe, are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital? You just had a…a…well I have no idea what that was but it was pretty bad. You probably should see if something's wrong." Lois said.

Chloe just blinked not responding.

Then Clark said, "No Lois I think Chloe just needs to rest. Maybe it's better if you leave now and you can see Chloe in the mourning."

Lois merely looked at him as if he just said something ridiculous to her.

"Smallville, after just seeing that and with everything that happened today with her dad I'm not leaving my little cousin with you."

"Look, Lois I'll take care of her."

"Yeah, you've done a bang up job so far. Chloe needs to go to the hospital." Lois retorted.

"She can't go to the hospital. And they can't help there. They won't know what's wrong with her."

"How do you know unless they try?"

"I just know."

"Oh, that's great Clark. Well, what can you do for her here that they can't do at the hospital?"

Then Chloe interrupted Lois Clarks little spat and spoke for the first time since she woke up, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here. I…I… I think I will go for a walk."

"A walk?" Lois asked skeptically.

"I'll go with you." Clark said.

"No, I think I just need some time alone."

Then Martha spoke, "Chloe, it's dark out."

"I'll be okay Mrs. Kent." Chloe tried to say reassuringly but wasn't pulling it off. A sense of sadness and confusion reflected in her voice.

"Chloe, my moms right it's dark out and maybe right now isn't the time for you to be alone."

"For once, I agree with you Smallville. If you don't want to go to the hospital then at least sit down. Talk to us."

Chloe shook her head. She didn't know what do. Lois was there in her dream when she was a kid. Was Lois too young? She said she remembered looking through that photo album before but that could be on another occasion. Did she block it out too? Chloe didn't remember those events she was too young. Chloe racked her brain for any kind of memory like that.

"Lois, I want to talk to you, I really do but it's too much. It's to out there. I don't want you to think…"

"Chloe this Smallville, with all of the stuff I have seen here what ever it is I'm not going to think you're…" Lois couldn't finish her sentence.

Chloe sat on the couch Lois sat next to her. Clark stood there then said,

"You know Chloe you can talk to Lois tomorrow, you need some rest."

"No, Clark I've had enough nightmares to last me a life time."

"Wait, you've been having nightmares?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, sorda…I think their…um…their repressed memories of some kind."

Chloe said thinking that this wasn't a complete lie because they were someone's memories just not hers.

"Repressed memories? So that's what this has all been about?"

Chloe nodded her head in agreement.

"Lois, do you remember both of our mothers?"

Lois was taken aback by the question. Then she began to muse in a pleasant manner.

"Yeah, I do. They were both very beautiful."

"I barely, remember them. Just snips and clips of their faces."

"Chlo, you were young."

"So were you."

"Lois did you ever find it strange that we both lost our mothers around the same time?"

"Chloe, they were sisters. Your mom had to have taken my moms death hard. It probably had something to do with why she…she…" Lois trailed off. She was afraid to say it.

"Lois I had a repressed memory of us."

"Oh. Were our mothers there?"

"Yeah, I know you were just a year older then me but do you remember…"

Tears were emerging in Chloe's eyes. She continued,

"Do you remember when we were little and we were looking through this wedding book then you mom came back early from her doctor's appointment and then…" Chloe recalled quickly. She didn't know how she was going to say the next part. She wasn't sure if she should.

Then Lois grabbed the wedding album that was lying on the coffee table. She touched the two doves on the cover then in a bizarre voice she said,

"I remember."

Tears ran down Chloe's cheeks. The image of Lois the little girl was cemented in her brain. She was a bit relieved that she remembered it then she was overwhelmed with this sense of pain and heart ache.

"You do?"

Lois tried to hide the tears that were flowing in her eyes but it was relentless. Chloe hugged Lois.

Then Lois let go of their embrace.

"Oh, poor Chloe that is what you repressed? I wish did. It was so awful. I can see why you did repress it. Who would want to see their parents like that? We should just cherish the good memories we have of them." Lois said.

Chloe wanted that so much just to cherish the good memories she had of her mother but they were so few and so vague.

Then Clark said, "What memory? What did you see Chloe?"

"I…I…" Chloe couldn't answer through her cries.

Then Lois said, "I remember, Chloe's mom she was acting strange. She was … She was…well scary. I remember being really scared. She hurt Gabe. Mom was guarding us from her. Then she took us out she took us to the car and told us to stay put. But Chloe was in there. Mom said it was dangerous in there. So when mom put Lucy in the car seat I ran back to get Chloe. When I opened the door I saw the general and Chloe's mom picking up Gabe he was bruised and cut all over and I think his leg was broke. The general yelled at me and told me to get out. I called for Chloe and when she came out she cried seeing her dad like that. Then the general told me to take Chloe and put her in the car but she wouldn't go she wanted to stay with her mom. So I grabbed her arm and pulled her to come with me. Then her mom told her it was okay and that she should go with me. Chloe stayed with us for that week until her mom picked her up. Ever since then it wasn't the same. Everyone pretended like nothing happened but I would never forget. We were only aloud to see Chloe and her family at big public formal family reunions and get togethers. Then a year later my mom died. And the day after she died Chloe's mom left." Lois blurted all of this out remembering out loud. All of the details seemed to come at her at once.

"I'm sorry." was all Clark could manage to say.

Chloe was drowning with emotion she thought if Lois could tell her would happen she could put some pieces together and it did. But it only made think about her and Lois deprived childhood. They were always closer then just plane cousins. They were like sisters. And they were both daughters of single fathers and their tragic loss brought them closer together. But now that Chloe had all of these details it became clear to her what she had to do. She had to pull her necklace off.


	21. Threat

Ch. 21

Threat

Chloe pulled on her necklace and it glowed. Clark immediately went to Chloe. Lois jumped up gazing at her necklace for the first time. Chloe tried to pull it off. But it stood there it started to glow brighter and brighter. She looked to Clark.

"Clark take it off! Take it off please!" She cried out.

Clark stood calm and went bend her.

"Chloe it's going to be okay." He said. Then he put he tried to unhook the hooks on the back of the necklace but they wouldn't even budge.

Chloe felt her neck grow warmer and warmer as she pulled harder trying to get it off.

"Chloe stop it! You're hurting your self!"

"I can't…I can't! I'm not going to turn into her!" She yelled.

Lois held Chloe's hand.

"Chloe it's going to be ok."

Chloe looked at Clark pleading with him asking him to agree with Lois.

Chloe took her other hand off of her necklace.

"Lois me and Chloe have to talk."

"Of course, Clark." Lois said she wanted to fight it but her cousin was in so much pain.

"Chloe, after you talk with Clark you want to spend the night. It's a long drive to metropolis."

"No it's ok. I'm staying here. Clark will sleep on the couch." Chloe said mechanically.

"Ok." Lois said reluctantly she really didn't want to leave.

She was about to leave when she heard her cell phone ring.

She looked at the display.

"It's the general."

Chloe said, "Answer it!"

Lois hesitated but then she answered it in a fake sweet voice, "Hello Daddy, isn't this a surprise."

"Lois you need to report to me at the base and bring your cousin immediately."

"Sorry, general, your spst spst breaking up." She was about to hang up when Chloe grabbed the phone.

"Don't worry uncle Sam. We'll be there ASAP." Then Chloe closed the phone and handed it to Lois.

"What?"

Chloe and Clark both asked at the same time.

"Um Chlo, I thought we were mad at your dad. You know he's going to be there. He's going to try to keep you away from Clark. That's not what you want is it?"

"Of course not." Chloe said avoiding Clark's gaze.

"Ok, so what, why go there?"

"Look, nothings making any sense I need answers. I just think they'll have them for me."

"Who Gabe and the general but Chloe…" Lois protested.

Then Clark said, "Then I'm coming with you."

"No Clark, it's too dangerous for you."

"And it's not dangerous for you?"

"I don't think my father wants to hurt me. I think he's just trying to protect me."

"You're kidding right!" Lois said.

"Look, Chloe I know he's your father and that memory made you feel sorry for him, but right now he's being unreasonable." Lois continued.

Chloe opened the door and she lifted it right off it's hinges.

Lois eyes opened wide. Clark said, "Oh man that door was already broke."

"Right." Lois said.

"Chloe you can't go there." Clark urged.

"What am I supposed to do wait until this thing turns me into a monster."

Martha finally spoke.

"How could you say that Chloe? What ever is happening to you it's not turning you into a monster."

"It turned my mother into something that didn't even care about the man she loved. I cannot turn into that!" Chloe turned around and sped away.

Lois mouth opened wide.

"What is happening to my little cousin."

Then Martha said, "Lois, come on maybe we should try and find her."

She distracted Lois long enough that Clark sped away after Chloe. It took him a couple of seconds to catch up with her. He then passed her and sped in front of her taking her hand. He tried to get her to stop but she persisted. She started to speed even faster then he went after her again. They stopped at the military base parking lot.

Then Clark said, "Chloe, why are we here?"

"We? Clark you should leave here my dad won't be happy to see you. He knows your weakness; it's not safe for you."

"Chloe, you have my strength you probably have my weakness too. It's not safe for you either."

"I'm his daughter! I don't think he'll hurt me as long as I don't…" Chloe looked away.

"Chloe come home with me we can figure it out together."

"Clark I don't know what's happening to me but the same thing happened to my mother and she…she hurt my dad. And I can't turn into that! Uncle Sam took off the necklace from my mother so he must know how to take it off."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you."

"No Clark, it's too dangerous."

"Chloe, we're in this together. Since when did I ever back away from something because it was too dangerous. I'm coming."

Chloe wanted to protest but there seemed to be not much that she could do.

"Alright Clark, but as soon as we see even the slightest clue that there's meteor rock there, run!"

"The same goes for you." Clark said.

Chloe had a military id pass so she swiped and they both went in. When they went to the generals office they weren't surprised to see the general and Gabe there sitting at opposite ends of the desk. But they were surprised to see Lionel Luther sitting right next to Gabe.


	22. Aliens, enemies, and inbetween

Ch. 22

Allies, enemies, and in between

Chloe and Clark both looked at each other as if to say what the hell. There Lionel Luther was sitting next to Gabe with a smug smile on his face. Chloe knew that smile a little to well for her comfort. She always tried to stay coy and aloof with Lionel to hide her intimidation and overwhelming fear of him. She had to put a lot of energy when ever talking with him because Chloe never just talked to Lionel Luther their conversations was always a verbal duel. At this moment she did not have the energy to do it. With everything that was going on she did not want to deal with Lionel Luther.

So she said, "Oh, I see you're busy. We'll come back later."

Chloe and Clark started to leave when Sam said, "No Chloe. Stay here we were just talking about you."

"I'm shocked." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Good evening Ms. Sullivan, Clark." Lionel said in an overly friendly way that made Chloe's skin crawl.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked in an accusing manner.

"Oh, I just had some business to take care of with your father and uncle."

"What kind of business?" Chloe asked skeptically.

Gabe was glaring at Clark.

"What is he doing here Chloe?" Gabe asked referring to Clark.

"He came with me, for support. I came to see you and my uncle I had a funny feeling you would be here." Chloe replied.

"That's surprising from our last conversation." Gabe retorted.

"I know but I had some questions for the both of you." She said then she gazed at Lionel.

Lionel quickly got up and said, "Well, I can see that this is a family matter so I'll be going."

Right after he left Clark said looking at Chloe in particularly, "It looks like you need to talk with your uncle and your father alone. Are you being to be okay?"

"Yeah, Clark, I'll be fine."

He hugged her and said, "I won't go far, if you need anything…"

"Clark, I'll be fine now, go."

Clark kissed Chloe cheek and left her. Then he caught up with Lionel who was walking down the hall.

"Lionel, wait."

He turned around. Then he said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can tell me why you really here."

"I told you I had some business to take care of."

"What kind of business?"

"For the moment it doesn't concern you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Clark asked accusingly.

Lionel ignored the question said, "If you excuse me I have a prior engagement."

Then he left.

Clark waited for a moment. Then using his x-ray vision he looked through the wall and saw Chloe sitting talking calmly with her father and uncle. Everything seemed fine. She seemed safe. Then he super sped chasing Lionel's car.

Clark could speed so fast these days that no one could see him, not even a blur. So Clark followed Lionel to Edge city. Then Lionel stopped at Oak Ridge Mental Hospital.

After Clark left Sam said, "Chloe, where's Lois? I thought you said you would bring her here."

"Sorry, I don't think she wanted to be here. Actually she wasn't exactly keen on the idea of me coming at all. She thought it would be a trap or something a way for you both to keep me from Clark." Chloe said.

"I did raise a smart girl there. So what you countered by bringing Clark with you so we couldn't keep you away from him." Sam asked.

"Actually, I wanted to come alone but Clark thought it might be too dangerous. He's too loyal he'll never leave my side. No matter what the threat." She said giving her father a critical look.

"Chloe, we need to talk. Sit." Sam ordered.

"That's why I'm here." Chloe took the seat next to her father.

"Well, I'll get right to it. How did you take my necklace off?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Look, I'm not sure exactly how much you know about what's going on. But I do know that you took this very necklace off of mother. So how did you take it off?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said.

"General, now's not the time to play dumb with me. I know you took it off of my mother."

"How?" Sam asked looking at Gabe.

"I've been having these dreams. Repressed memories or something. So tell me how…"

"But how you weren't there…you were in your room."

"It doesn't matter how I got these dreams just tell me…I don't know what's happening to me. All I know is I don't want to turn into…" Chloe put head down she couldn't say it. She couldn't call her mother a monster not in front of her father.

Then Gabe said, "You saw it? So you see now what I've been trying to protect you from."

"I see why you would want me to take the necklace off now. But I still don't see why you forbade me from Clark. He asked me to take it off too. He's always trying to protect me. But with this… he doesn't know how to protect me from this. So Uncle Sams tell me how did you take it off?"

"I just took it off. I don't know…"

Then Gabe said, "I have asked myself that question so many times. A while after this happened I found out that she put it back on. She was trying to hide it under her shirt. I don't know why she did it was like she was addicted to its power or something. It turned her into a completely different person then the girl I fell in love with. And when I tried to take it off it burned my hand."

"How did she take it off then?"

"I don't know." Gabe said.

Clark sneaked behind Lionel following him in the hospital. He followed him to the same floor where Chloe's mom was. Clark stood in the back of the hall as he saw Lionel in the room where Chloe's mom was.

With his x-ray vision he looked through the walls and used his super hearing to ease drop. Clark heard the doctor's voice, "Well, hello, Mr. Luther it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry to say you've came on one of Clara's bad days. She's resting."

"Do you mind waking her up? It's vital that I see her."

"Well, she may have recuperated by now. I'll have to see."

Moments later the doctor came back.

"She can see you now. Go right in her room. Mr. Luther."

"Thank you doctor your service is appreciated."

Clark refocused his x-ray vision to where her room is. Then saw her sitting on her desk going through some papers. Then Lionel knocked on the door.

"May, I come in?" Lionel asked in an oddly sincere polite manner for him.

"Of course, Lionel. It is nice to see you again."

"And it's nice to see you too, as always. Clara, I was just at the military base and saw your brother in-law and your husband. Your daughter came there."

"Why were you there?"

"I had another one of those flashes and I saw him at the base. I felt I must go there. I don't know why. I felt like Kal-el would be there."

"And was he?"

"I believe so. As I told you before I've been getting these flashes of these places I should go. Things I should be doing people I should warn others about. It's how I knew to find you. It all muddled. I don't know. But it's been telling me that something big is happening. That's why I'm here."

"Of course." Clara said.


	23. More peices of the Puzzle

Ch.23

More Pieces of the Puzzle

Clark rubbed his eyes then his ears in effort to see if they were working correctly. It couldn't be could it? Lionel Luther talking to Chloe's mom about Kal-el. Did Lionel know that he was Kal-el? And why was he talking about it so plainly with Chloe's mother? He felt like he was hit by a break wall full of kryptonite. He had his suspicions about Lionel changing before but he seemed to revert to his old self this past year. And yet there were some things that did cloud the issue. Like the time he warned Chloe about Dr. Fine. But how did he know that? And was that what he was talking about just now with Clara. Clark listened for more.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on? My dear?" Lionel asked.

"Chloe visited me today. She brought her friend Clark. It's all starting." Clara said.

"And that is?" Lionel asked.

"I'm not sure if I entirely trust you to say it." Clara said.

"Most people don't." Lionel stated.

"I kind of figured. But he must have chosen you for a reason." Clara said.

"What makes you think anyone has chosen me? I simply came across that rock by my insatiable curiosity that I kept on warning my son about." Lionel said.

"Maybe before today, I might have believed that. But…Lionel why didn't you tell me?" Clara asked.

"Tell you what?" Lionel asked.

"That my daughter was already friends with Kal-el." Clara said.

"Oh. That well. I had my suspicions but I had to be sure before I told you. I didn't want to give your hopes up. It would be too good to be true." Lionel said.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because Chloe's already in love with the boy. This would make her destiny a lot easier to fulfill." Lionel said.

"What? Really? But when I told her about the whole arranged marriage thing she laughed." Clara said.

"That would be Miss Sullivan's classic defense mechanism. No it has always been very clear to me that she always has loved him." Lionel said.

Clara looked away and said, "Oh. I didn't…"

"I'm sorry. It is cruel that someone like me should know your own daughter better then you do." Lionel said.

"It's okay." Clara said going back to the papers that she was looking at, at her desk. The papers had strange symbols on them. And others had her hand writing on them. Clara handed him one with the symbols and one with her writing.

"Here, this is what it means." Clara said.

"I appreciate it." Lionel answered.

Martha drove Lois unsure exactly how to handle the situation. She knew Chloe would zip straight to the base and Clark would immediately follow her. And that's where Martha was sure Lois wanted to be so she could find and help her cousin. Martha admired Lois fortitude especially when it came to helping her family. She really did feel like Lois was a daughter to her. But she would always protect Clark's secret. So she drove her to the Talon.

"Look Martha, I really don't think Chloe would be at the Talon." Lois said.

"I know but maybe we should check all of the bases before we head to the military base." Martha said.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're stalling me?" Lois asked.

"Lois, I'm not…" Martha said.

"Right, why are you so calm my cousin just fainted then she suddenly sprung up one of these meteor freaks abilities? And you want to run around and see if we'll find her here. We both know where she's at so let's just go." Lois said.

This was a very delicate situation. She wasn't sure what to do. So she agreed to go with her to the base. Hopefully Clark wasn't using his powers there. And if she had a hint he was she could be there to distract Lois or pull her aside so she wouldn't see anything.

"Your right let's go to the base." Martha said.

"Thank you." Lois said.

Clark stopped listening he was so confused. Lionel knew his secret. Lionel knew the name that his biological father gave him. And Clara was cahoots with Lionel. Talking friendly with him. Discussing her daughter's destiny. But why did she do that? He thought she was Lara's friend. He thought Lara was the good one.

He was about to leave but something was telling him to listen just a little longer. So he focused on the wall and saw through the walls to Clara's room and listened some more.

Lionel was sitting focusing on the paper. "So now what? Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I will eventually. But right now I need to talk to him." Clara said.

"Now?" Lionel asked unsure.

"Yes. Now touch the symbols." Clara commanded.

She then took his hand and put it on the symbols.

His eyes glazed over and became white. Then they cleared up and he stood up.

"Clara? Why did you summon me? Is it beginning?"

"Yes. It is. Jor-el. My daughter took the necklace just like you instructed." Clara said in satisfaction.

Chloe sat there examining both of her father's and uncle's faces. It was hard. She didn't know what to do. It was awful. Her father didn't know how to take off her necklace. Either did her uncle. So this little field trip was completely pointless. So Chloe got up.

"Well, I better go. Clark is waiting." Chloe said.

"I don't think so. You're not seeing him." Gabe said.

"We've been through this already. You made me choose so I chose. I just came here to see how to take off my necklace." Chloe said.

"Your right to want to take it off. I thought you could take it off on your own. Your mother did." Gabe said.

Chloe breathed out in frustration.

"I guess it will be up to me and Clark to figure it out then." Chloe said.

"Chloe he's one of them that did this to you. You can't trust him."

"He's my best friend!" Chloe yelled then she collected herself and very calmly said,

"We're not having the same argument again. I'm going to get Clark."

"I don't think so." Gabe said.

Then Sam went in his desk and pulled something out. It was Kryptonite Chloe became weak. She fell to the ground. Lying there she felt like she was about to die. She tried to crawl to the door.

She looked at her father and uncle heartbroken and betrayed.

"How…how could you?" she whispered weakly.

Sam quickly put the rock back in the desk.

Chloe saw her green swollen veins they began to disappear. She slowly began to get up. She glared at both of her father and uncle anger flaring in her eyes.

"I can't believe the two of you! I thought you might pull that on Clark like before but me. I'm your daughter. I'm your niece. I'd never thought you…"

Then Gabe said, "We're just trying to protect you."

"How is almost killing me protecting me?" Chloe asked.

"We'd never…you have to stay here Chloe. This is the only way. If he comes here we'll pull this out and it will affect the both of you. Don't make us use it again." Gabe said.

"You know I thought before that you were just afraid of Clark and Lara and you just didn't understand. I really believed you were trying to protect me from something that you couldn't comprehend but now…It really turns out I don't know you at all. I thought you were my family. I thought you loved me." Chloe cried.

"We do that's why we have to keep you away from him." Gabe said.

"But why?" Chloe asked.

"Because…Chloe I had no idea that Clark was the one. If I did I would have moved you away from him a long time ago. Just a few weeks after you were born Clara came crying to me about the planet being destroyed and losing her best friend. Her grief was so deep. She told me that Lara sent her son and it was our duty to find him so you could help him. Right away I remembered about the prophesy that Lara told me. But I wanted no part of it. Then when the meteor shower hit I found her in Smallville we knew this must be it. This must be where her son would be. Clara begged me to move here so you could eventually meet him and become friends with him but she didn't know…" Gabe started to break up in tears.

"Know what?" Chloe asked.

"She didn't know what that necklace was doing to her. It was hurting her. At night it made her say all of these strange things. It made her do…it was taking over her. It was changing her. Then I heard her say it in English. She went catatonic and she said, 'he will take over this world. With the help of her.'"

Chloe put her hand over her forehead and then she sat down. All of the things that she knew Clark were afraid of becoming had to do with her. She always was encouraging to embrace his destiny but that is not what she meant. She wanted him to help people. To embrace the hero that was inside of him not to rule the world.


	24. Sacrifice

Ch. 24

The Sacrifice

Chloe stared out the window, unsure of what to do. She never thought she would ever even consider the option of never seeing her best friend again. But that was she was doing at this very moment. This was all about the two of them. It was all set up by his biological parents for her to marry Clark and help him take over the world. She knew that that was the last thing he wanted. Clark was always saying how he did not want to embrace his destiny because he was afraid that would mean to rule the world. He did not want that. Either did Chloe. She knew what she had to do. She could never see Clark again. It pained her so much to even think about it. But it was for the best she knew Clark made a lot of sacrifices so others wouldn't suffer so she could do the same. Couldn't she?

No. No. This was crazy. She thought to herself. Clark would never even consider trying to rule the world. No matter what. And just because it was in some ancient alien prophesy didn't mean it would come true. Clark would not let it happen and either would Chloe they still could work together to try to get her necklace off. Couldn't they?

Chloe stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To get some fresh air." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry dear. You can't do that. Clark's out there waiting for you, isn't he?" Sam said.

"So?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe I thought we got through to you. You must stay away from him." Gabe said.

Chloe suddenly had a piercing headache and grabbed her forehead. Then she saw through the wall. There was nothing there but an empty hallway. Chloe shook her head and whispered, "No."

"Chloe it's been a rough day maybe you get something to eat. We'll stay here for the night." Gabe said.

"I already ate at Clark's." She said matter of the factly as she still stared at the wall.

"Well, you should get some rest. You can stay in Lois' old room." Sam said.

Chloe still shook her head.

She could not believe Clark would just leave her there. It must have been for a good reason. Something must have happened. Suddenly all of these visions of worse case scenarios came into her head. What if some one had kryptonite? What if Lionel did something when they left? There were so many different things coming at her. She needed to help him. She needed his help. She needed him back. They were much better together then apart. She ached for him this uncertainty was tearing at her insides.

Chloe tried to put herself together as she said, "I just need some fresh air. I promise I won't leave."

"I'll have a guard escort you. For your protection." Sam said.

"Right." Chloe said sarcastically.

Clark stood there numb. He knew that Jor-el used Lionel as a vessel before but he thought that was a one time thing. And now…anger grew inside of him. He should have known. Everything that was happening to Chloe was distinctly and clearly Jor-el's doing. He should have guessed. Jor-el was probably manipulating Clara too. He and Lionel were so much a like. No wonder Jor-el chose him.

Jor-el had did this. He wanted to hurt him. Jor-el once again was causing someone he loves in deep pain. All of this was part of a sick and twisted plan to try to get Clark to rule the world. Clark knew that is all it could be. He started to have doubts that his assumptions about Jor-el were wrong but it was to much. He had hurt him too much for him to consider he was ever wrong about him. He was the reason his real father was dead. And now he was hurting Chloe too. He could not just sit there and let that happen so he sped into the room.

Jor-el turned around.

"Kal-el, my son."

Clark said, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would use this vessel when I need to help you." Jor-el said.

"Help me? By hurting my best friend? You've done this to her. You are the reason why Chloe's suffering." Clark yelled.

"Chloe's suffering?" Clara asked with concern in her voice.

"Like you care. You knew what that necklace did to you and you purposefully gave it to your daughter. So it would change her into some type of monster that would hurt people."

"Jor-el I thought you purified it?" Clara asked him.

"I did." Jor-el said.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Clark, what's happened has she hurt anyone?" Clara asked.

"No. But she had the dreams. She saw what you did so she ran to the military base." Clark said.

"No." Clara said looking down.

"What's going on? You did this to her didn't you?" Clark asked.

"There is nothing wrong with your betrothed. The necklace is simply preparing her." Jor-el said.

"For what?" Clark asked desperately.

"To be your help mate." Jor-el said.

"My what?" Clark asked.

"Your wife." Jor-el said.

"Oh, so are you telling me that all of this is just about that whole arranged marriage thing that Clara was talking about?" Clark asked skeptically.

Jor-el nodded his head.

"So why give Chloe the powers?"

"Because she must be your equal."

"She already was. She didn't need powers for that." Clark said a little offended. He got mad when people didn't see how great Chloe was. She was already a hero without powers.

"Believe me. Her change will help her. It will help the both of you for what lies ahead." Jor-el said.

"And what's that?" Clark asked.

Jor-el hesitated then he said, "A great threat."

Impatience beaming through out his voice, he asked, "What threat?"

"Zod."

"Zod? But…I thought Zod is in the Phantom Zone." Clark said out loud but more to himself.

"He is. But unfortunately he was so much more ahead of me. He has his ways to affect people. He got wind of my plan to send you here and all ready have an arranged marriage planned for you to continue the line and the Kryptonian race. I changed the message in the necklace to prepare your bride for it. But somehow before I threw him in the Phantom Zone Zod tampered with it causing who ever wore its counter part to do the horrible things of his will. It was like poison and some of the effects still lie within Clara. But after finally taking the necklace off, she got her will back."

"What about Chloe? Does she have her will?" Clark asked.

"Yes. I told you I purified it." Jor-el said.

"So the necklace isn't hurting her?" Clark asked.

"No it is not." Jor-el replied.

Relief beamed through out Clark's entire body.

"What about her powers will it hurt her like it hurt my dad?"

"No, your blood prepared her body for it." Jor-el said.

"So what now?"

"You must get Chloe and start the ritual. Then prepare to stop Zod from coming."

Clark wanted to beleive that what jor-el said was true. Because it meant that Chloe would be ok. He knew Zod was a huge threat and he had to stop him from coming. He did it before and he was always stronger with Chloe by his side.

"Well, I better get Chloe." Clark said.

"I'm coming with you. There is much work to be done." Jor-el said.

Then they both sped out of there.

Chloe took in a deep breath while gazing at the stars. She folded her arms; it was a little chilly out. The guard was standing right besides her grasping tightly on a gun. Chloe wondered why they had a simple guard with a gun "protecting" her. She knew the only reason that they brought this guard with her was to make sure she didn't leave with Clark. But they knew a simple gun would not stop Clark. That thought got her to thinking. This gun did look very different. It was big black and bulky and it looked like it was made of lead but she couldn't tell. It did not look like a standard military gun. Squinting her eyes she to tried to see through it but she couldn't see a thing. She did not know how to control her powers, yet. The only one that could really help her with that was Clark. And he was not here. And she had no idea how or when she was going to see him again.

Then a car pulled up in the parking lot. It was Lois and Martha in the red truck. The guard pulled up his gun.

"Down boy, I don't think you'll get brownie points with the general if you shoot his daughter." Chloe said.

The guard put his gun down.

Chloe went to Lois and Martha and hugged them both.

"Chloe, I was so worried." Lois said as she hugged Chloe then she continued.

"What happen have you've been effected with the meteor rock?"

"What are you talking about Lois?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe we saw speed away from us in a blink of in eye. After you said that the necklace was turning you into a monster. But I thought the meteor rock was the only thing that could give you powers like that Chloe." Lois mused.

"It's not." Chloe simply said not wanting to go into to many details. She didn't want her cousin to suspect anything about Clark.

"So have you seen Clark? I assumed he went looking for you." Lois asked.

"Clark's not here." Chloe said trying her hardest not to look at Martha guilt running through her veins.

"Ok, Chloe lets go we'll cal him and find him then we all can figure this thing out together." Lois said getting her phone.

The guard started to raise the gun.

Lois gave him a sideway glance.

"What's with escort Chloe?"

"Supposedly he's supposed to protect." Chloe said.

"Chloe that's ridiculous Chloe you don't need protecting from Clark. He's the one that protects you." Martha said.

"I know. And I don't think Clark means to hurt me or anything, never intentionally. But I have to stay here." Chloe uttered.

"Why?" Martha and Lois asked at the same time.

"Because I love Clark. I love him so much that I don't want one of his worse fears to come true." Chloe said.

"And what is that?"

Chloe shook her head. Then Martha said,

"Lois, maybe you should talk to your father. Me and Chloe need to have a little talk."

"Of course besides the general does have some explaining to do." Lois said.

Then she said, "Hey, GI Joe maybe you should escort me to the generals office."

"I had orders to protect her mam."

"Well, I don't think Martha is much of a threat. But I will be if you don't give them a few minutes a lone." Lois said.

Then the guard reluctantly followed Lois.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Martha asked.

Chloe looked around seeing no one was there she whispered,

"I found out about this prophesy."

"Oh no. What was it?" Martha asked hesitant.

"Basically it said that Clark would rule the world and I would help him." Chloe said unsettlingly.

"Chloe you know that would never come true. Clark would never…" Martha said sternly.

"I know he wouldn't. But what if… my dad seems to think if I stay with Clark then it will happen. I don't believe it. It's just I've been trying to get Clark to accept his destiny for a long time and what if this is it? I know it's the last thing Clark wants, it's the last thing I want but what if we don't have a choice?" Chloe said stricken with terror.

"Chloe everyone controls their own destiny. Everyone has a choice." Martha said.

"I know. And part of me wants to get out of here and find Clark and try to figure this out with him. But if I do my father has Kryptonite. He's not afraid to use it on his own daughter."

"What? Kryptonite affects you now?" Martha asked horror stricken.

"Yes." Chloe said while being stung with that fresh memory of her uncle using the Kryptonite on her.

"And your father used it on you?" Martha asked disturbed.

"My uncle did, but my father allowed it." Chloe said bitterly.

"Chloe, we got to get you out of here. It's not safe for you here." Martha urged.

Chloe looked back at the base the guard was coming out. The she said,

"They won't use it again, unless I try to leave."

"Chloe get into the car now we have to get you out of here." Martha urged.

"I can't." Chloe said tear flowing in her eyes.

"Chloe come in the car now." Martha demanded.

"I'm sorry. But Clark has sacrificed the things he loved to do the right thing before and maybe it's my turn." Chloe said as she began to walk away from Martha.

"This isn't right Chloe." Martha said.

Chloe turned around then hugged Martha tightly.

"I truly am sorry. I love your son more then you know. But for now I have to stay away from him until I can figure something out."

"Chloe you can't…you can't stay here."

Then Chloe let go of Martha and walked away.

As she walked back into the building she saw Lois coming toward her in a fury.

"Chloe, come on let's get out of here our fathers are being impossible."

"I can't Lois. I'm staying here."

"Chloe you can't what about Clark? I know it must be hard to defy your father like this but can you actually imagine your life without Clark?"

"I don't want to. But I have to stay for now." Chloe hugged Lois then left.

Martha and Chloe walked back to the car baffled. As Martha was about to put the keys in the car she looked up. Then jumped up when she saw Lionel and Clark standing in front of them in the parking lot.


	25. Conflicting Emotions

Ch. 25

Conflicting Emotions

Both Martha and Lois jumped up in shock to see both Lionel Luthor and Clark Kent standing side by side in the military base parking lot. Lois blurted out, "What the hell?"

Martha was a bit relieved to see that Clark was ok. But after her conversation with Chloe she knew this was the last place he should be there was Kryptonite here. Did Clark know that? Even if he did she knew her son and Kryptonite have never stopped him from saving people before. But this was all so different then all of Clarks previous rescues. And why was Lionel there? That disturbed her to her core. Lionel had come to visit her on many occasions ever since Jonathan passed away. He came to try to be there for her to be her friend during this difficult time. But she knew his intentions. She always has. She could see it in his eyes every time he talked to her. It disturbed her and yet a part of her…no she couldn't even think that her son needed her.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and said, "Lois, stay in the car."

"You're joking right?" Lois said.

"I need to talk to my son and Lionel."

"Clark, Lionel, what are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"I came to get Chloe." Clark said.

" Clark you can't go in there."

"Why not?"

She glanced at Lionel choosing her words carefully she said, "Because Gabe is there and this is a military base and if you go in there they have means to seriously harm you."

Lionel seemed to be ignoring her and elaborately examining the base as if looking for something.

"She is right Kal-el. There is Kryptonite hidden all over in this base. And there are men holding lead guns which most likely have Kryptonite bullets in them."

Martha's eyes became opened wide and she gawked at Lionel, "What did you just say?"

"Mom. This is Jor-el he is inhabited Lionel's body to help me." Clark said.

Martha's eyes became even wider. This infuriated her. This was worse then if it was Lionel. Jor-el had caused her family so much pain.

"How can you trust him after what he did to Jonathan?"

"I don't completely. But he has answers and if he can help Chloe then I will use his help."

Chloe lied on Lois' bed breathing deep into her oversized pillow. Her hot wet tears made a puddle on Lois red and blue striped pillow case. Chloe turned around, breathing hard. Her tears flowing down her cheeks seemed never ending. Every time she wiped her tears more came flooding out.

Now laying on her side she glanced at the picture the picture of the general, Lois' mom, Lois, and Lucy. They seemed happy. So full of life. Chloe tried to remember those days when her extended were in one piece, when they were happy. It was difficult. She was so little. Lois was not much older then her and she remembered. She wondered what her and Lois' life would be like. Would they be as close as they were now? Or would they drift apart like some families. They might have had happy well-adjusted lives with both of their parents. Neither of them would end up in Smallville. Would they? And they would have been completely different people. It's true they both have been through so much pain and suffering. But Chloe liked the people that both Lois and herself had grown into. All of the struggles they have been through had made them stronger. It was a catch 22. She wished so much that her and Lois had their mothers in their lives but that might mean she would have never known Clark. And she couldn't bare the thought. He brought the best and worse out of her and lately she seemed to become as stronger then she had ever been. He gave her the courage she needed to always look after and protect his secret. And look after and protect Clark, even from himself.

Chloe tried to push these thoughts in the back of her mind. It was bad enough contemplating never seeing him again, but never even knowing him it was far worse. Chloe sat up, there was no way she was going to sleep she had enough sleep for one day. And if she slept she might dream and who knows what horrible vision she will see next.

Chloe stared at the window of the dark room. There was nothing but brick wall. Poor Lois she thought. She had to live her when the general wasn't sending her to some private school in metropolis. As Chloe gazed at the brick wall she got a headache, her eyes were in pain. She squinted them and cover her for head saying, "Not again."

She saw inside the brick wall. She saw fibers of stone, then of a wall, then she saw inside the generals office. She saw two skeletons. Then she saw that it was her dad and the general in what seemed to be in a heated conversation. Focusing on this she shook her hands pointing to her ears, "Hearing powers go!"

Nothing happened.

She really wished she had time with Clark to help her control her powers. The though only brought her pain, reminding her that she may never see him again.

She continued to try to focus her on her hearing, finally sound came.

"What are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for her to turn like her mother. This is a military base she can do a lot of damage here." Sam argued.

"I'm sorry, but she's safe here. Away from him she's safe from him and herself."

"Are you absolutely positive about that?"

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"I thought it would be ok if we could just get the necklace off like before, but we can't so what can we do?"

"It was your idea to bring her here. But if you want us to leave, if we're no longer welcome…"

"Of course your welcome here Gabe. It's just she's dangerous now. I'm just glad Lois didn't come with her. Lois is safe from…"

"What are you afraid…You're afraid of my little girl? How could…"

"And you're not?"

Gabe stood there silent. He didn't answer. Chloe thought about what that meant. Her own father was afraid of her. Her uncle was afraid of her. If her cousin knew, she might be afraid of her too.

Chloe remembered all of the times her and Lois played here together when they were little. They always were close. But if Lois knew? What if she found out what was happening to her? Would she be afraid too? Should she be? It's not simply the fact that she has powers now. But she was being infected by the necklace the same necklace that caused her mom to hurt her dad. What if she couldn't control it? What if she hurt the people she loved? She had to get out of here. She had to figure this out. And this time she had to do it alone.

Chloe slammed her hands on Lois' desk in resolve. The legs on the desk crumbled to pieces.

"Oh great. Sorry Lois."

She backed away afraid to touch anything else. So she sped away.

She passed the guards walking back and forth in slow motion. Then she saw Clark, Martha, and Lionel in the parking lot. And Lois in the car. She hesitated for a moment but she didn't stop. She wanted to talk to Clark. He was the only person who would understand what she was going through. He is the only one who could possibly understand that. If possible she was starting to appreciate him even more, when going through a little bit that he has. It caused her to fall in love with him even more. That is what made this so unbearable. She needed Clark. She wanted Clark. But what if the prophesy was true? She knew Clark would never do that if he could help it. But what if he couldn't? All of the similar fears came flooding back. She didn't know where she was at. She couldn't decide here, where people could be in danger because of her. She would have to go elsewhere to get answers.

Clark stood there for a split second when he thought he heard Chloe behind him but when he turned around there was nothing there.

"If Chloe's here then I'm getting her. I don't care if Krypt…"

"Clark, No. It's too dangerous. Besides Chloe doesn't want to see you."

That hit Clark hard.

"What do you mean? Of course she wants to see me I'm her best friend."

" Clark she said it. She's confused with everything that is happening. I don't blame her. Let just let all of us sleep on it tonight and we'll see if we'll have a clear mind in the mourning."

"No mom, if Kryptonite is here, then it can harm Chloe too. I have to get her out of here."

Martha glared at Lionel and said, "Maybe we should talk about this at home in private."

Then Jor-el examined the base once again.

"Kal-el she's gone. Her presence is no longer within these gates."

"What?" Clark scanned the whole military base and she was no where to be found.

"Where could she be?" Clark asked out loud to himself.

"Listen to your Earth mother Kal-el. We need to leave this place."

At that moment guards came running at them pointing up their guns at Clark, Lionel, and Martha.

Lois had had enough she jumped out of the truck and marched to the soldiers.

She stood between the guards and Clark, Martha, and Lionel.

And yelled, "What the Hell do you think you GI Joes are doing?"

"Hey, aren't you?" One of the younger looking guards questioned the others looked at him like he was an idiot.

"The general's daughter, yeah. So if you would kindly lower your guns infront of my guests we'll be on our way."

"We have orders to let anyone in." The middle guard said.

"That's fine we were just leaving." Lois said.

"Isn't that right?" She asked Clark, Martha and Lionel. They nodded in agreement.

Clark noticed the guards seemed a little unsure of themselves even frightened. If it were other circumstances Clark would have laughed. Lois tenacity always amused him.

Lionel's eyes glared over then he said, "What's going on? How did I get back…"

Then he noticed Martha and stared at her for a bit until Clark said, "Remember Lionel we were just out here talking about why you were here…then you fainted and that's when my mom and Lois drove up."

"Oh." He said confused. Then as if he knew it wise to agree with Clark he said,

"Oh yes of course. I really must be going." Then he went straight to his car without another glance to any of them.

Lois glared at Lionel's back. Clark though she might burn a hole in it with that stare.

"Well, unfortunately Chloe won't listen to us and it's a lost cause to try to get her now. So we better go. I guess." Lois said with uncertainty beam through her voice.

Clark could tell that Lois was torn. That was her family in there. And she couldn't be there with them. She felt helpless in preserving and protecting her family. Clark saw how their family was getting torn apart. It was already fractured and broken to begin with. It was ironic that was how he felt about his family right now. It was fractured and broken with the death of his father. Chloe had said earlier that he was her family. He felt the same way. But at times she was more to him then a sister. And he knew that she had feeling for him that ran deeper then of sister for a brother. But they were family none the less. Maybe that's why he didn't freak out as much as Chloe did about the whole arrange marriage thing. And he knew the only reason why Chloe freaked out was like Lionel suggested it was her classic defense mechanism. She probably thought that Clark would freak and say how impossible that was and confess his undying love for Lana yet again. Yet Clark thought if given the chance he wouldn't have done that. Thinking about it now the thought of being married to Chloe had given him peace. His mom once told him that marriage is what to people who love and trust each other and are willing to go through life together. And he felt that towards Chloe, though it took him some time to realize it he did love and trust her completely. Through out this past year they have been going through life together as friends. But she was always by his side. She was his comfort and they were a team. He missed Chloe. He wished he could be by her side helping her figure this out.

He wasn't sure if he believed his biological father. But if his biological father was right, then Chloe was going to be ok. And he needed her on his side to help protect Smallville and the rest of the world for that matter. And if his biological father was wrong then he needed to get Chloe even more to save her some how from the wrath of the necklace.

Clark heard the tire slide against the gravel of the driveway when he broke out of his intense contemplation. Lois didn't say a word though out the whole drive which was extremely odd for her. She didn't even say goodbye. She grabbed her purse and went straight for her car.

Clark went after her.

"Lois Wait." Clark said touching her shoulder.

Lois was more then annoyed she seemed tense. Something was building up deep inside of her and it looked as though she was about to explode.

"What?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything you did today." Clark said quickly it wasn't easy giving gratitude to Lois.

Lois shook her head she seemed to be somewhere else. Clark saw the pain and conflict in the lines of her face. He could tell that she was struggling with something.

Then she said starting out very slowly.

" Clark. I hope it works out with Chloe. I really do. But if I hear that the general and my uncle have a ligament reason for protecting Chloe from you…If you put my little cousin in the tiniest bit of danger…so help me being struck by lightning will seem like a picnic after I'm through with you."

Clark was shocked and hurt by what Lois' threats. He knew she was going into her protective over her family mode but despite their disagreements he thought that Lois knew that Clark would never hurt Chloe.

"Lois. I'd never hurt Chloe. You know that." Clark said.

"Before tonight I thought I knew a lot of things. I thought my father was a little tough and over protective but had good intentions. He always wanted to protect his family. I thought Chloe's dad was the same way. I thought that you were the kind of noble guy that has always protected Chloe. And I thought that Chloe would never give up on you. So that tells me that either the general told her some lie to keep her away from you or they told her the truth that you really are dangerous to her. And if you are Clark so help me…"

"Lois, you already made your threats. I get it. But I promise you to my last dying breath I will always protect Chloe. I've always had and this is no different."

"I hope your right Clark. For both of your sakes I hope your right." Lois said then she slammed her door and left.

Chloe found herself at the cave. She caressed the drawings on the cave wall. She put her fingers over the two headed monster then over a figure that looked like a woman. Chloe's necklace glowed levitating up towards the picture. The drawing began to glimmer and so did the tips of her fingers. When she let go she realized she was floating. Agitated she fell to the ground. The dirt splattered over her jeans and blue t-shirt.

Chloe sat there in frustration. Then something caught her eye. The opening in the cave wall had a bright white light shine before her. She was overcome with déjà vu remembering the first time she saw that light come out of there it led her and Clark to the fortress.

She felt mesmerized by the light. Her necklace was glowing and levitated forward. Chloe heard a strange ringing buzzing sound. She followed the light and the sound. As she walked in the passage way light surrounded her. This huge mass of light moved around her encompassing over Chloe's entire body. Every inch of her shimmered. Her blonde locks sparkled. She felt the sweet warmth of the light. It gave her peace. It reminded her of a warm sunny day. The light became brighter and brighter by the second until Chloe's eyes could not take it anymore. So she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. As soon as she did this she fell down to her knees. The buzzing sound became even more massive. With her eyes still closed Chloe reached out and touched what felt like stone. She felt engravings of what felt like a circle. The noise stopped. Her necklace still glowing levitating towards that circle Chloe removed her now tingling finger. Her necklace touched the circle placing itself inside of the circle becoming one with the stone.

Opening her eyes she was no longer overwhelmed with the bright white light, now she was surrounded by light of all of the colors of the rainbow and she saw odd shapes surrounding her. She must have been falling somewhere. Then she fell and landed on a strange white surface. The surface was hard, steady, and smooth. She looked up and she saw two large crystals. And then there stood leaning against the crystal a woman. Chloe blinked twice. It was Lara –el Clark's biological mother.


	26. Meeting

Ch. 27

Meeting

After Clark watched Lois' car leave the drive way he thought about all what she said. He wanted to be mad at her but something ached at him. He was afraid that Lois' suspicions were valid. What if he really was dangerous to Chloe? If it hadn't been for his biological parents this would never have happened to her. He had guilt before about Lana and everyone else that was affected by the meteor shower that it was his fault. If he was never thrown into the spaceship with all of those meteors then all of those people wouldn't have suffered. Lana's parents wouldn't have died. All of those meteor freaks would be regular people and probably wouldn't have hurt anyone. But he eventually had passed through those feelings of guilt. It now came back to him. All of these bad things were happening to Chloe because of him. What if Chloe felt the same way? Is that why she now did not want to see him? He really did not think he would see the day when Chloe would give up on him. Especially not after everything they have been through this last year. Nothing seemed the same anymore.

Clark looked up at the sky it started to get lighter. It was already mourning. Man was this the longest day of his life. So many things had happened and changed. He couldn't believe it was only a day it felt like a week. He wasn't really tired physically; he really didn't get tired, ever, unless he didn't have his powers. But he was tired of this day. All though he wasn't physically tired all he wanted to do was lie down with Chloe in his arms maybe at the loft looking at the sun rise together. It was simple thing but Clark craved simple things more because he rarely could have things simple in his life.

Clark knew he still had to find Chloe. He had to help her. He promised himself that he would always protect her. The thought had crossed his mind of just leaving her alone because he really might be a danger to her. He had pulled away from Lana because of this fear but Chloe was not Lana. Chloe was a lot stronger then Lana ever was. Clark admired Chloe's emotional strength. She beamed with it. He hasn't met anyone with that kind of strength it surpassed his and it gave him strength. But this past year he has been through so much he didn't know if he could survive without her.

Chloe braced herself as she pulled herself up from the strange white sparkling floor. Chloe sated at this familiar woman who she never met, this woman who haunted her dreams. Chloe felt like she knew her. All of her dreams seemed like a movie and Lara was the heroine Chloe would root for. That was until after her last dream. The role of strong beautiful heroine suddenly flipped into cold hearted manipulator. Before this last dream she might be honored to meet her. But now anger boiled deep inside of her.

Lara was beautiful though her burnet hair flowed acove her shoulders of the blue tunic she wore. It had two medallions holding a blue cape over her they had what looked like eights in the middle.

"You're Lara." Is all Chloe could utter as she rose to her feet.

"I am and you're Chloe." Lara responded in a formal and yet loving voice.

"I know you from my dreams. How do you know me?"

"The same for a while I saw your birth from your mothers necklace. You see we were…"

"I know you were best friends." Chloe retorted with bitterness.

"Somehow that fact doesn't comfort you liked we planned."

"It did until I realized you were using me as a pawn in your twisted Kryptonian scheme to have Clark rule the world."

"Do you really believe that my child?" Lara inquired.

"I'm not your child!" Chloe spat out.

"Of course you're Clara's daughter. You have so much of her within you her fighting spirit and her curiosity."

Chloe did not want to hear this statement since she barely knew her mother.

"I wouldn't know since my mother has been locked up in the mental hospital no thanks to you."

At that Lara shifted.

"I never meant for that to happen. She's my best friend. I didn't want her to go through any pain or harm."

"Then why did you give her the necklace the same necklace that caused her almost kill her own husband."

"It wasn't supposed to do that to her. It was only meant for me to communicate with her, a friend to a friend."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because the future of your race depends on it."

Chloe searched the expression in Lara's face. Chloe saw the urgency and sincerity with in Lara's face. Chloe backed away.

"Ok…I don't get it how does the future of my race depend on me. I'm no one. I'm just a college student, reporter, daughter, and a f…"

"A friend." Lara cut her off.

"A great friend to my son. The best friend I hoped you would be. I've been watching you Chloe. Your mother should be very proud."

Chloe wanted to believe her. There was this kindness and warmth within her voice. It would comfort her so much if that were true. She wanted her parents to be proud of her. And she wanted her mother to be proud of her most of all. For so long she had thought that she wasn't good enough for her mother to love her. Even though her father said that she didn't have to earn his love she felt that she had earned her mothers. So she worked really hard to do well in school and be the best reporter ever. So maybe one day wherever her mother was she would see her name in the front page of the daily planet and see she was good enough. After she found out she was in the hospital those feelings didn't go completely away. She still yearned for her mother's approval but she was to overcome by fear to seek it out wondering if she might some day suffer from the same fate that her mother did.

The fact that her mother would be proud of her gave her joy. But the feeling of joy was coupled with doubt. She didn't know if she could trust her. How could she with everything that has happened? She hated this. She didn't even know who to trust anymore her mom, her dad, her uncle. They were bouncing back and forth on her trust radar. The one person she knew she could trust no matter what was Clark. But wasn't she just considering to never seeing him again? It wasn't about not trusting him she was trying to protect him just like he had always protected her. Her mind swam. She needed answers so she had to take a leap of faith that she could get these answers from Lara.

"So why am I here Lara? What's happening to me?"

"I brought you here so you can get back on the right track. You must go on the right path way by Kal-el's side."

"To help him rule the world. That's not what Clarks wants, it's not what I want. It's wrong. Do your people even know what that means?"

"Yes. I do. Kal-el is meant to bring good to this earth. He is meant to bring peace. But he cannot do it alone. He needs your help."

"And I mean to help. And I have helped him or at least I've been trying."

"You've done a fine job so far don't stop helping. Don't let your fear overrun you. Follow your heart what does it say?"

"It tells me to trust you that I need to find Clark."

"Good." Lara gave her a simple smile.

"But why what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"You must be by his side in stopping history from repeating itself."

"What?"

"Zod."

"Zod? You mean evil dictator Zod? The guy that weird robot thingy tried to release." Chloe asked.

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"He's trying to get out you and Clark must stop him."

"But how I'm just a mere…mortal." Chloe said trailing off in confusion recognizing that what she was saying now wasn't true.

"Not anymore. You have one last dream you must see. Before…"

"Before you become one and fulfill the prophesy."

"What does that mean? Are we still talking about the same prophesy here?"

"The Prophesy of combining both races into one like the kiwatchi people."

"Continuing the Kryptonian race?"

Chloe stood in a daze repeating the words her own mother had said earlier.

"Yes. That will come later. But right now you must find Kal-el bring him back here so you can engadge in the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"The marriage ceremony?"

"Right now?" Chloe choked on the words.

Chloe had always dreamed of marrying Clark. But that's all they were, they were dreams. She loved Clark but she seriously doubted if Clark loved her the same way she loved him. And she could not be married to someone who didn't love her just as much. She had always hoped that deep down he really did love her but with Lana around he never fully realized it. Ah. Lana. This would devastate her. She didn't want to hurt her like that. Chloe did overhear Clark break up with Lana but he was under a lot of stress. It did seem like something was starting to happen earlier in the night. But he could easily change his mind he did that a lot.

She loved him so much she couldn't bare to be in a relationship with her because he had to. It wouldn't be about love it would be about responsibility. The only reason Clark would marry her just as Lara and her mother was marrying. She didn't want that she wanted the man she end up with to be someone who loved her, someone who worshipped the ground she walked on, someone who trusted her completely and would want to spend the rest of his life with her.

She still could not believe that she had an arranged marriage to Clark the boy now man she has been in love with since the eighth grade. The notion had come in and out of her mind all day ever since her mother mentioned it. She couldn't believe it. Part of her wanted to beleive that all of this was happening for a reason and it was somehow fated. But Chloe stopped believing in fate at least where romance is concerned a long time ago. She heard a lot of people say they were meant to be together through the years. She had heard Clark and Lana say that about eachother. She heard deranged meteor freaks say that about their victims. And it just didn't add up. Chloe wanted to forget her skeptics but how could she with all of the horrors she saw.

Pensive Chloe said, "Lara I can't marrying Clark. There has to be another way. I mean it all sounds so ridiculous. How can me marrying Clark prevent Zod from coming here?"

"Because you and Clark are two very strong individuals. You have been for sometime not just by todays events. But together you'll be stronger then ever then and only them will the both of you be able to defeat Zod."


	27. Arranged

Arranged

A/N Sorry it's late and short.

Clark Sped to the mental hospital, hoping maybe Chloe went there asking more questions to her mom. Clark wasn't sure what he was going to do when he found Chloe but he knew he had to find her. He feared that maybe Lois was right and she had given up on him. That she thought he was somehow dangerous to her, but he did not believe that. Chloe always had such faith in him, even and especially when he didn't have faith in himself. She could always lift him up.

Clark arrived in Clara's hospital room. He wasn't taking any chances with any guards. He found Clara sitting in her desk with her head buried in her arms sleeping over all of these papers of kryptonian symbols scattered all over the desk.

Clark sat on a chair beside her and lightly touched her on the shoulders. She jerked up. Her eyes were blood shot as she opened her eyes.

"Kal…"

"It's Clark."

"Of course, what are you doing here? What happened? Where's Chloe? Is she alright?"

Clark breathed out a deep heavy guilt driven breath, then he said, "I don't know. She just left the military base. She could be anywhere by now. I was hoping she was here asking more questions."

"She hasn't been here since this mourning." She said.

"Ok, I better find her."

"You must. You must not stay too much time apart."

"I don't want to." Clark said truthfully.

Clara repeated, "You must not stay too much time apart. You must complete the process. Make it complete."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked as he noticed her frantic expression on her face. She was folding her arms pacing. She was talking to him but facing the ground.

"The ritual you must do the ritual to make the process complete."

"What? What ritual?"

"The marriage ritual. To make it complete other wise the process will reverse."

"Reverse?" Panic flooded through out his insides.

"What ever has been done so far will be undone and she'll return normal and her body will not be able to handle what has happened to her and she'll…" Her voice cracked and she put her hand over her mouth. She turned away.

Clark finished her statement in horror, "She'll die."

He sat down in shock.

Clara faced him she grabbed his hands and said, "You must find her Kal-el. You must complete the ritual."

Clark let go of her hands stood up he yelled, "How could you let them do this to her? She's your daughter!"

"I didn't. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. She was meant to help you to be your friend if the worst happened. But we never foresaw Zod tampering with the necklace. Then before her doom. She gave me one last message. She didn't believe it before, either did I, but she finally believed the Prophesy to be true when she saw her planet being destroyed. The Prophesy of her bringing the gift that would connect both of our worlds together. And finding the help. So that night she told me that it would be what Jor-el had in mind an arrange marriage, but she sent a signal that would bind it into the necklace. To give who ever wore it extra powers and it would only be bonded through my and Lara's blood. Lara had a horrible encounter with Zod and saw that it might be possible for him to escape from the phantom zone and if he did she promised me that through her necklace she would give our children the tools to defeat him. But you can only receive these tools when the ritual is complete."

Clark said nothing at this. He didn't know what to say. But somehow he knew that she was telling the truth and that she wasn't just some pawn in Jor-el twisted schemes. He was starting to believe that Jor-el has been right all of this time about his destiny. Ever since he found out that Chloe found out his secret he thought that both of there destinies were entwined. But he never imagined it would be like this. She was there to help him, to encourage him, help him make the right choices. He felt he couldn't survive without Chloe. He had helped him survive so much this past year. But now….it turns out that she couldn't survive without him. This couldn't be happening. He had always saved her in the past and this time was no different. He had to find her before it was too late.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" He asked Clara.

She looked back at the papers with the Kryptonian symbols on her desk. They were glowing.

"It's happening."

"What's happening?"

"Chloe's at the Fortress."


	28. A Mom's strength

Martha knelt next to her bed afraid to go in it. She just knelt there her head sinking into her oversized fluffy cotton blanket. She had the same problem going in this bed ever night. It was so big now with out Jonathans warmth next to hers. Sometimes in the fuzziness of the mourning before she realized what day it is or what was going on she expected to see him next to her. But there was nothing. Tonight was espeacilly difficult since she needed him, maybe more then ever. They had dealt with alot of things that had to do with Clarks destiny before but this time Jonathan was not here. She didn't know if she could handle it without him. They had always dealt with this kind of thing together. As a team. He always brought this unwavering strength and confidence. And she brought a type of strength too he gave her strength. She didn't know if she could ever find that kind of strength within herself again.

But Clark needed her and Chloe did too. She didn't understand it all. All she knew was Clarks biological parents wer causing Clark pain, yet again. And some how they had brought Lionel into this. Why Lionel? Of all of the people? She defiantly was not thrilled about that. Lionel had been acting strange and maybe this was why. Jor-el must have done something to him before this change she saw in him. She hated seeing that change. It made her sick in her stomache. The sensation felt simular to guilt but why should she feel guilty. She couldn't think about that right now. She had to be there for her son.

She went down stairs Clark would want to talk about what he was going to do. She would be there for support in what ever his plans were. As he started to go down the stairs she saw head lights shinning through the white curtians of the windows. She quickened her pase down the stairs.

Some one knock at the door before she answered it she was overcome by this feeling of dread. She hesitated, then opened the door.

It was Lionel Luther.

"What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

She opened the door letting him in.

"I thought we should discuss what happened earlier."

Martha was hoping that Lionel didn't remember. What did he remember? Did he know that Jor-el possessed him? How much did he know? Did he know Clarks secret?

"What are you talking about?" She asked opting to play dumb and see how he reacted.

"I'm talikg about Jor-el possessing me earlier tonight."

"What?" She asked.

"You know, you were there."

"I... I don't know Lionel I don't know a Jor-el I think it's time for you to leave."

"I understand you're hestiancy to trust me Martha after everything we've been through together..."

Martha cut him off, "After everything you put my family through."

"Look, I wish we had more time to talk but things are happening so fast. I've been trying to keep my eye on them from a distance pertecting them trying to stop it from happening."

"Stop what from happening?"

"Zod from coming. I gave Miss Sullivan some crums and knew she would follow them and save Kal-el."

"His name is Clark. And how do you know all of this?"

"It's been revealed to me. I've been getting these dreams after the stone was activated during this last meteor shower."

Martha sat down trying to process all of this. As she did this, she felt a large gust of wind then Clark appeared lookingon theedge.

"Mom. I need you to..." he started to say urgently then stopped when he saw Lionel standing besides him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Lionel.

" I was just explaning to your mother what's happening."

"So you told her about what I have to do?"

"Clark, he told me about trying to stop zod from coming but this can all be a trick from Jor-el."

"I really don't think it is. Mom we don't have much time we have to get to the Fortress."

"The fortress? Why?"

"Because Chloe's there and I have to save her."

"Then what are you doing here? Go clark. Save her."

"Well, I thought you should be there."

"Why?"

"I figured you would want to see your son getting married."


	29. Dangerous Allies

Dangerous Allies

Ch. 29

A/N Sorry guys this is my first non Chloe or Clark centric chapter but it helps move the story along. And please forgive me for making it Lana centric but it adds to the conflict.

Lana drove to Smallville in a fury. She could not beleive that Clark broke up with her answering service. What a coward! She thought to herself. After everything they have been through he didn't even have the guts to break up to oher face. What infuriated her the most was she had a strong feeling that something bigger was going on then what ever problems they were having and once again he was leaving her out of it. She remembered all of those times when Clark said he kept her out of things because they were too dangerous for her. But then he would not keep Chloe out of what ever danger that was apparently too much for Lana. Sometimes it felt like he had more faith in Chloe.

Chloe, she wondered if Chloe had more to do with this latest breakup then anything else. She did not like thinking of Chloe like this, as competetion. How many times have they said that would not let guys espeacily Clark Kent come in between them? They were best friends. Lana kept on telling herself that Chloe's feelings were long gone. And Chloe and Clark were just friends. But she couldn't help notice that they seemed to be even closer this past year.

She turned intothe Luthor Manshion. She came here to see Lex. If she could talk to anyone about this she could talk to Lex. She always was able to. Even though it was late she knew Lex wouldn't mind.She knew she was always welcome here.

It was late, but Lex's securitywere a bit laxed lately. So she found it easy slinking in to his study. As she went there she realized he wasn't alone. He was sitting on the couch drinking scotch with atall amn with black hair.

Lex turned around a bit surprised to see her. Then he put his drink down.

"Lana, what a surprise?"

"I see your busy I'll come by later." Lana said while looking at the man next to Lex.

"No, come in. This concerns you. Lana I want you to meet Dr. Milton Fine. Dr. Fine meet Lana Lang."

Lana and Dr. Fine shookeachothers hands.

"Nice to meet you. That name sounds familar."

"Maybe your boyfriend Clark has mentioned it? I was his history professor last semester."

Lana cringed at the mention of Clarks name.

"No I don't think so. My ex-boyfriend barely told me about the things going on with his life. Well, I better go."

Lex stared at her having the expression of guilt.

"Lana, stay. Dr. Fine how about we meet this afternoon will go through with our plans then?"

"Of course." He said nodding his head then leaving the room.

After Fine left Lana nervouslysat down on the couch. She was staring at her feet.

"So are you going to just sit there or are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Really? So that's why you drove all of this way?"

Lana smiled slghtly.

"So what was Dr. Fine doing here? And how does it concern me?"

"Oh, it looks as though Dr. Fine is our lead to finding the spaceship. I thought that he was somehow connected to it. Because he disappeared around the same time the spaceship disappeared."

"Do you think he stole it?"

"Maybe."

"So what do we do?"

"We'll meet him this afternoon. He says he has information to share. If I do something for him."

"And that is?"

"I won't know until then. You can come but I must warn you it might be dangerous."

"I'll go." Lana said.


	30. Family

Ch. 30

Family

Lois sat in her car outside of the military base, tapping her fingers on the wheel rappidly. She didn't know why she was back here. Her last trip wasn't very productive. She only came out of it with immense confusion. But she needed answers. There was no need to go back to ordinary life when her broken family was crumbiling even further. She needed to talk to Chloe one last time. She needed to know why Chloe was acting this way and she needed to know why her uncle and father were acting this way too. She noticed Gabes car in the parking lot. He was still here even though day light was beggining to approach.

She should be in bed getting a few hours of shut eye before she had to open the Talon for the mourning shift. But she called Mindy her best waitress to open for her. She didn't seem very happy getting a call so early in the mourning or so late in the night depending how you looked at it. But she agreed. Lois felt somewhat releived but not really because she had more important things to worry about then the productions of thet coffe shop she called her home.

She finally composed herself and got out of the car to see the general. As she marched in his office she wasn't surprised to see him sleeping on his desk. He did that a lot. Workaholic.

Lois went to her father shaking his shoulder waking him up.

"Hey sleepy head." Lois said.

"Lois, your here? What took you so long. I told you to come hours ago?"

"I had to deal with a devistated farm family. You know the Kents the salt to earth farmers who took me in when you kicked me out. They've been a second family to me and Chloe. And suddenly their not fit for me and Chloe to be around?" Lois said as she sat down folding her arms.

"Somethings not adding up." She continued.

"Lois, just trust me on this. That Clark is dangerous."

Lois gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Lois you need to stay here for now. Ok."

"Fine, I came to find Chloe where is she?"

"Your room."

Then Gabe came through the door frantically.

"She's gone."

"Where is she?" Lois and the general said at the time.

" I don't know. She might of went back to see Clark. I thought I got through to her." Gabe said more to himself.

Lois was about to walk pass him, when Gabe stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room. Maybe Chloe left some kind of Clue of where she went."

"She didn't" Gabe urged.

"Well, then why are stopping me from going to be my own room?" She asked as she pushed him away. She then ran to her room.

He ran after her.

Shocked. She stood still gazing at the broken desk.

"Oh, what's happening to you Chloe?" She asked as she picked up some stray wood from her desk.

Gabe went into her doorway. Breathing a little hard. After running after her. He wasn't as young as he used to be.

"Lois. Don't worry..."

"How can I not? This is Chloe here. My little cousin. We used to play around here when we were little. How can I not worry? I worry everyday. She always gets herself in all kinds of trouble. But Clark was always there to get her out of it. And now you're taking that away from her. Why? What did you say to her to make her want to run away from that?"

" I told her how dangerous he could be to her.I finally convinced her. Or so I thought."

"What is happening to her Gabe?"

"I ..."

"Come on uncle, tell me. What's going on?"

"I can't it's too..."

Martha sat there and said, "Do you want to repeat that Clark?"

"It's a long story but basically I have to marry Chloe to save her."

"What?"

"Well, you know what's happeneing to her. Getting my powers. Apparaently if we wait too long and stay apart too long then the procees will reverse and she'll no longer have my powers..."

Clark paused having a hard time saying the last part.

"She'll...she'll die.

Marthagasped in horror, "Clark?"

"Mom it makes sense dad had his heart troubles after Jor-el gave him Kryptnian powers."

"How do you know this?"

"Chloe's mother."

"Clark how can you trust her? After what's happening to Chloe and what you told me what was happening with her, this all started because of her mother. It might all be trick of Jor-el's or..."

"I know mom I thought of that too, but if there is chance that I can save Chloe this way then I have to do it."

"But what about Lana?"

"Lana?" Clark asked looking at his mom. He hasn't thought about Lana. With everything that was going on with Chloe she just slipped his mind.

"Yeah, Clark how do you think your girlfriend will feel if you marry her bestfriend?" Martha asked.

"I broke up with Lana." He said not looking at his mothers eyes.

"When did this happen?"

"Earlier, look it doesn't matter mom. All of that drama with Lana is minscule compared to what's happening with Chloe. She could die! And we don't have that much time." He sai urgently.

Martha gazed at the floor then her gaze went to Lionel.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

"I had some idea. Yes." Lionel said.

Martha shot a look of disapointment at Lionel.She was about to say something when she saw his expression on his face completely change. His eyes hazed over filledwith whiteness.

"Kal-el, there is no time to lose. You must complete the process immediately."

Clark nodded and then said, "Yes.I'll do this. But not for you. For her."

Then Clark went to Martha holding out his hand, "Mom, Please come wtih me. This is the right thing. I know it is. Chloe is my best friend. She's my...I don't know what I would do without her. And I have to save her. Mom you once told me that marriage is sacred and that it should be with someone that I love and trust and can go through life with no matter how bad life gets and mom that's Chloe. I know at one pointI thought that might be Lana but that was just a dream that died with Dad."

Tears immerged in Martha's eyes. She hugged Clark.

"Ok, Clark you do this. Make me and your dad proud."

Clark smiled.

Then he took his mothers hand. And speed her to the cave.

When they arrived at the cave Lionel was just behind them.

They went to the secret passage, Clark was about to take the key and put it in it's usual spot in the middle of the alter.

But then Jor-el put his hand over Clarks hand. Then he left for a moment coming back with a necklace with a shape of an eight in the middle of the diamond. Kneeling down he felt the bottom of the alter.

He turned to Clark.

"Kal, take this. It was meant for you." Gesturing Clark to hold on to the necklace. Clark touched the necklace and it glowed.

Then the whole room was surrounded with a peircing white light. Martha was overwhelmed with the light closing her eyes.

Then opening her eyes she saw herself in a crystal like white room.

Clark never saw this room in the fortress before.

Then in the middle of the room he saw Chloe kneeling down. With a woman in a tunic holding her hand over Chloe's head. They were both closing their eye's. Both of their necklaces were glowing.


	31. The last dream

A few moments earlier

Chloe sat down on the crystal like stool putting her hands over her face rubbing her eyes. Wondering what was going to happen next.

"So are you ready?" Lara asked her.

Chloe took in a deep breath and said, "Yes. I'll do what I'll have to do."

"Close your eyes."

Chloe closed her eyes as Lara put her hands on top of her head. She felt her necklace levitate slightly. She could feel light surrounding her and she had the urge to open her eyes but she withheld it squeezing her eyes tight.

She saw a mist of darkness then she saw a pregant Lara running in the midst of a caotic crowd. These people were frantic. Al sorts of machines were destroyed around the street. Things were falling a part. People were crying and bleeding and others were attacking people. Lara ran with determination trying to get away from the frantic crowd.

She ran until she found an abandoned dark corner. She touched the smooth wall feeling for something with her hands until the wall began to move. She backed away. The wall turned into a door and stairs going down appeared. Lara walked down the dark stair case leaning against the wall watching each step carefully.

Then she saw a small single light. Then she saw a man in a tunic holding a light looking at this wall pleased with himself.

He turned around with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, my dear you think you could hide this from me? You tried to reactivate this tohave people escape from me. What you failed to see wasI see all.Nothing gets past me."

"I guess not." Lara said asshe put hands in her pockets of her bluetunic.

"Why doyou fail to see that everyone is better off this way. No coucils, no simpltons desciding the future of themore evolved.They needed someone who knew what is best for Krypton. Jor-el didn't know this. He was tainted by his right of passage. So were you. To a far worse extent."

"How is this better for Krypton? Have you seen the streets everything is in caois. You did this."

"No you did, when you defied me.Everything wouldbe fine if yousimply let me run things for them. But no you had to spread that aweful rumor."

"The people have the right to know when their planet is dying."

"Well, thanks to you, I can fix that. Now tell me how does this work the royalty are the only ones thatknow how. So how do you do this?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, I know you know.It's tradition in your family with the oracle and the prophesy."

At that Lara glared at him.

"Oh, yes Iknow all about the prophesy. I told you nothing gets passed me. You might as well give it up and tell me how to open this."

Lara was moving her hands around in her pockets. Then she grabbed something.

"You're rightI might as well give it up. I should of known I couldn't of take you on alone."

"That's more like it my dear."

She took out one thing out of her pocket and pointed beside her.

"How I thoughtBrainic stopped all of the technology?"

Suddenly Jor-el appeared.

"Thank you, my love."

"Anytime." Lara said. Thenhe took something out of her pocket. And then they attached it together holding hands they pointed itat him.

"What's this?"

"It's over Zod." Jor-el said.

"It's never over." At that a portal opened sucking him in.

Then it closed.

Lara breathed out in releif.

"It's over right? You all ready prisoned his followers?"

"No, they escaped. In a space ship. I manged to throw a chip to alter their course though. But things can complicate that." Jor-el said touching the wall now.

"So it's still disfunctional?"

Lara nodded.

"Yes, it is. But you can fix itcan't you? We must free our people."

"I wish I could but it'suseless now.We did our best to warn our people. Well you did.He's our last hope. Krypton and all what it means won't be gone forever with him. You'll bring this great gift into this world. His destiny will be set. And he won't be able to do it alone. Did you send the message to your friend?"

"Yes, but what if Zod's followers do come to earth?"

"Then he will stop them. We must prepare him and her for what they need if that happens."

Suddenly Chloe was jerked awake.


	32. It's Time

Clark stood there still. He knew who that was putting her hands on Chloe's head. She was Lara his biological mother. He had one distant memory of her. He thought she was the light in his heritage. But she caused all of this to happen to Chloe. He couldn't help to feel some anger for involving Chloe in all of this. On the other hand he felt calm seeing her with Chloe. If all of this hadn't happened Clark wouldn't have realized how amazing Chloe is. Well he already knew that to some exstent but he realized thereisn't any other person he rather be here with then Chloe.

Clark was about to walk up to them then Lionel put his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Wait my son. She is not ready she must complete this last dream."

Clark nodded in agreement. He was through with arguing with Jor-el all he wanted was to help Chloe and Jor-el and Lara were providing the way.

Martha stood besides Clark and whispered, "Clark, what's going on?"

"We have to wait for Chloe to finish her dream."

"Is that your..." Martha asked refering to Lara.

"That's Lara my biological mother. Mom, I wanted my real mother to be here. The one that loved me and raised me unconditonally."

"I'm here Clark and I will support what ever chose you make tonight. But Clark are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. It's what I want."

Lionel turned around and started to focus on something.

"How can this be? Kal-el we have company."

Clark turned around and started using his super hearing. Suddenly he heard an explosion.

Clark super sped following the noise. He heard it coming from the crystal like wall. Using his x-ray he couldn't beleive what he saw. It was the part of the Fortress he went to before. By the crystals he saw Lana and Lex holding hands walking behind Dr. Fine who was carrying a red crystal.

He heard Dr. Fine speak, "Now you must take a hold of these crystals the both of you."

The both of them reached for the crystals Clark tried to punch through the wall but there seemed to be some kind of field. Then behind him Jor-el said, "My son this room is a very sacred room. It's protected no harm can come to it."

"That's a good thing." Clark said as he staired through the wall again. He really wished he could just get through this wall and stop them. He knew no good could come from Lana and Lex touching the crystals. Their powers were still some what of a mystery to Clark. He had to stop them some how.

He was about to go out of the portal to come back through the only way he knew. Then Jor-el put his hand and Clark's shoulder.

"No you must stay here until the ritual is complete."

"I have to stop Dr. Fine before he does anything more to harm Lana or Lex."

"Their both there of there own free will." Jor-el said back.

Clark looked at his biological father inside of Lionel's body like what he said was impossible. Ok so it didn't completely surprise him to see Lex having something to do with Dr. Fine. But he hoped that Lex wouldn't have anything to do with this but part of him sadly beleived that it was inevitable for Lex to be his enemy if not standing by his enemy's side. But Lana he could not beleive that Lana would willingly and knowingly come with Dr. Fine and Lex into the Fortress. He knew very wellwhat Dr. Fine's plans were. He planned to free Zod. The very thing he was here to stop. But why was Lana here? What possiblepurpose could he have for Lana to be involved in all of this. He always hoped to leave Lana out of anything Kryptonian. He wanted to keep her away from danger.That is why he could never tell her his secret. But if that was the only reason then why was he here with Chloe? He was here to bring her out of danger. But he realized that it was more then that. He knew that Chloe had this strength about her. He didn't think Lana as weak butshe had her own strength but lately what ever strengthshe had was only used in pursue for her own selfish reasons. And Chloe used her strength to help others.

Clark couldn't let Fine do what ever he was planning to do with Lana and Lex. He had to get in that room, he had to stop them.

Then he said to Jor-el, "Fine is probaly trying to get them to free Zod some how I have to stop him."

"And you will. But you must complete the ritual."

Suddenly he heard a loud crash and the room started to shake.

Chloe woke up.

And she saw Clark, Lionel, and Martha standing there. giving them a real confused look.

"Clark, what...what are you Lionel and your mother doing here?"

Clark laughed nervously.

"We were waiting for you."

"You were? How did you know I'd be here?"

"Your mother told me."

"Oh."

"And Jor-el is possesseing Lionel. And he told me..."

"That we have to get married." Chloe whispered looking at her feet.

"Yeah."

"It looks like you agreed to it." Clark said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you agreed too, other wise you wouldn't be here."

Chloe said not looking directly at Clark.

"I did." Clark said then he moved closer to Chloe and put his hand under her chin.

"Hey." He raised her chin making her look in his eyes. She saw deep within his green eyes. Time seemed to stand still and it was just the two of them looikng into eachothers eyes.

Then a crystal fell from the wall andreality sunk in.

"Well, I guess we both chose to do this. It's what we have to do. We certainly can't let people suffer just because this isn't what the both of us want. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Clark." Chloe said.

"Chloe..." Clark began to say then he heard another loud sound clicking sound Chloe seemed to heard it too she was covering her ears. They both looked focused at the wall. Clark x-rayed and saw that it looked like Dr. Fine with the help of Lana and Lex was opening the portal to the Phantom Zone.


	33. Change

Change

"Oh no. Chloe…"

"Yeah, I see it. What are you waiting for? Go in there and stop it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I tried already. I can't punch through the walls they're protected."

"Then why are the crystals falling down?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. So uh why don't we go out and go in through the usual way?"

"Because Jor-el said we must complete the ritual before we face them."

"Since when did you listen to Jor-el?"

"Since people die when I don't."

Chloe saw the hurt and pain on his face.

"I'm sorry Clark, but we have to go in there and help Lana. She's my best best friend not to mention the love of your life."

Clark was taken aback at that last comment. He knew now more then ever that that was not true but Chloe didn't know that.

"Chloe, I don't want Lana to be mixed up in this. And if there was a way I would speed in there break down the wall and get her the hell out of there. But there isn't. And Jor-el said she is there of her own free will so..."

"Lana wouldn't be by Fine or lex's side if she knew what their up to."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Y..ok so she might be a little angry at you for breaking up with her but if she knew..."

"Chloe it doesn't matter she made her choice. I feel bad and guilty about my part in it but all we can do is do what ever we can to stop Zod."

Chloe took a deep lingering disapointed breath and said, "Of corse, we have to do what we have to do."

"And Chloe you should know."

"Yeah?"

"Lana is no longer the love of my life. You are."

"What?" Chloe said givning out a nervous laugh.

Clark moved closer to her taking her hand. Looking deep within her green eyes.

"I think I always have it just took me all of this to realize it."

Chloe examined his facial features he looked sincere but she still was filled with doubt. She had seen him look at her that way before but it was always followed with promises of continued friendship and nothing more.

"Clark I know it would be easier if you loved me to mary me. But lets not confuse this for what this is. We have to get married to save the world. It has nothing to do wi..."

Clark interupted her with a kiss.


	34. The Wedding

The kiss was a deep soft kiss. Chloe was in a state of bliss. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes kissing him more fully. It felt like it was just the two of them. Clark hands lingered around her waist as he deepened the kiss. With this kiss Chloe knew that this was not Clark being noble. He was not just doing this to save all of those people's lives or to make it easier for Chloe to go through with it. It was akiss of a farm boy very much in love with a reporter.

As they parted Clark said, "Chloe, I love you."

Chloe smiled and said, "I love you too."

Clark leaned back in to kiss her again when he suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"My son, it's time."

Clark and Chloe broke from the kiss and saw Lara. Chloe nodded but Clark just stared at his biological mother. He had loss of words. There was so much that he has always wanted to say to her but now it seemed so insignificant.

Clark took Chloe's hand and they followed Lara to the center of the room. An alter emerged from the ground. It was made out of what looked like crystals.

Lara stood behind on the alter. Clark and Chloe stood on the other side holding eachothers hands, waiting.

Lionel fell down, graping on his head in pain. Martha went to his aid. His white glazed over eyes suddenly changed to his original brown eyes.

He stammered, "What?"

Looking around he said, "Are we in the Fortress?"

Martha glared at him.

And then suddenly a man wearing a blue tunic and a symbol with an eight over it.

Then he said, "Yes, Lionel, and thank you for the use of your body when it was needed. But it is nt needed in this room. It's a very speacil room."

"Jor-el." Clark practically whispered.

"Yes, my son?"

"We need to hurry, isn't that what you said?"

Clark asked with indignation. Although he was starting to beleive what Jor-el was saying he still caused him and those he loved so much pain. The only reason he even contemplating to beleive him was to save Chloe.

Then Lara said, "Now you two must kneel down."

Both Clark and Chloe kneeled down. Lara motion for them to touch two crystals that were sticking out from the alter. So Clark and Chloe each held on to a crystal. Suddenly light surrounded both of their bodies. Chloe's clothes were turned into a white tunic. The same thing happened to Clark.

Chloe felt the warmth of the light wrap around her body. Then the white tunic with golden inseams clang to her skin fitting perfectly. Then Chloe saw the white silky fabric wrap around Clark's tight muscles gently. Chloe smiled thinking to herself if only the world wasn't ending and she could be enjoy a wedding night. Like any bride. But she knew she wasn't just any bride she was doing this to save the world. And now she was going to share the weight of the world with the man she loved. She knew she should be flooded with insecurities and doubt about that. That's a lot of responsibility for her to share with Clark. But she saw what a weight Clark always seem to have on his shoulders. She had always wanted to lighten his burdens. That's what she was going to do; she was going to share the load with him. And with him by her side she truly believed that she could do anything. Now that Clark said those few precious words and meant it all of her insecurities and doubts she had before had vanished. And she was ready to save the world by his side.


	35. Family on both sides

Family on Both sides

Chloe held Clarks hand tightly he gave her courage.

Lara raised her hand her wrinkled. Touching her necklace it glowed and then touched the crystal.

"Family on both sides must witness this union."

Chloe looked down.

"That doesn't look like that is going to happen." She said trying to fake a laugh but it came out a whimper.

Lara simply smile and raised her left hand. Chloe and Lara's necklace glowed again. Then a warm feeling started to grow through out her entire body.

Then a bright light emerged next to Lara. The bright light slowly dimmed revealing Chloe's mother.

Chloe looked p at her mother blinking her tears away.

"Mom."

Her mother looked radiant. She was no longer the tattered and torn woman she saw earlier that day. That woman looked like a ghost weighed down by all of the excessive unnecessary medicine. Now she looked whole, complete. Like the woman she could have been if she never gone to mental hospital.

Chloe let go of Clark hand and ran to hug her mother.

Her mother grabbed her close. She put hand through Chloe's hair moving it away from her ear and then she whispered, "I am so proud of you. I knew you would make the right choice. Your father raised you well. You have grown into a fine young woman far better then I have hoped. I just sorry that I missed it."

Chloe let go of the embrace and then she held her moms hand and squeezed it, "Your here now and that is all that matters."

She gave her moms hand one last squeeze then she let go and went back to Clark's side.

Kneeling down next to Clark she cupped his hand within hers and gave him a gigantic smile full of love and confidence. Through this smile she communicated that she knew together they could do anything.

"Let's do this."

Clark smiled back and nodded.


	36. The Ritual

The Ritual

Disclaimer: I don't own smallville

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get to this.

They both knelt towards the alter. Lara signaled them to move closer and then to put both of their hands on the alter. Then all of the sudden two bracelets appeared out of thin air. A silver bracelet stood just before Clark and another stood right before Chloe. Clark laughed to himself as he looked at the bracelets. They looked very familiar. He realized why they did. They were identical to Khyla's bracelet that Joseph Willowbrook gave him for his true one. And here it was. That bracelet was passed down to all of the Kawatche people it must have been what Kryptonians used for wedding rings. Clark reached for it and a dome of light spread all around both of Bracelets. Both Chloe and Clark backed away in unison.

"Go ahead, the light cannot hurt you. Not much can now. Now reach for them."

They both moved their right hands in the light. The bright white light changed into several colors of blue, red, and yellow. Chloe's hand was pulled through the light like it was in a magnetic field. Then they heard this strange buzzing sound. Clark recognized this sound; it was the sound the key to the spaceship made. As both of their hands moved closer the sound increased its intensity. Chloe hesitated for a moment then she reached further until she grabbed it. She felt a tingling sensation starting on her finger tips and moving up her arms going through out her entire body until she felt it end at the edge of her toes.

Chloe gasped as she touched the bracelet the sound grew even more piercing but she ventured through. Clark touched the bracelet at the same time, he was familiar with the sound but it still was piercing none the less. Usually when hearing this sound he would cover his ears and do what ever he could to make the sound go away. This time he knew that he needed to heed through the painful sound. He grasped on to the bracelet pushing through this force of the light. He felt a tingling sensation flow through his entire body. They both pulled the bracelets through the light. After they did that the dome light ceased.

Then Lara said, "Good, now face each other."

Chloe and Clark turned towards each other.

"Take the bracelet and put it on the other's wrist."

Clark put the bracelet on Chloe's wrist. And then Chloe put the bracelet on Clark's wrist. After she did this the sound stopped.

"Now repeat after me. We are partners who together will conquer all opponents that rise against us."

In unison Chloe and Clark repeated the words.

Then Lara continued as she did this she smiled at Jor-el in what looked like to Clark as nostalgia. "We will give each other strength and will honor our duties to each other and to our people."

As Clark and Chloe said these words there eyes locked at each other both pausing slightly after they said, "We give each other strength."

Clark could felt the warmth, love, and acceptance as Chloe spoke these words. And he knew that they both were speaking the truth.

Then Lara continued, "We will protect each other and those who need our protection."

They both repeated the words.

"Now stand up." Lara said.

"Now…" Clark started to repeat.

Chloe laughed still holding onto his wrist she said, "No silly, she means us."

"Right I knew that."

Chloe took his hand helped him up.

Then they faced Lara holding hands.

"You two are now bound together holding great power and strength. Use it wisely and do not stray from it. And now you must save this world that so desperately needs you."

Clark nodded and then said, "Wait don't we kiss or something?"

"Geesh, Clark the world needs us to save it. Plus Kryptonians probably didn't end it…"

Lara laughed a little and said, "No that is a very good custom not that was left to Earthlings alone. Of course Kal-el and now Chloe-el you may kiss."

Clark grabbed Chloe and gave her a deep and full kiss. Chloe gave into it completely, almost for second forgetting that she was being watched by Clark's biological parents, his mom, her mom, and Lionel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then grazed her fingers in his hair. When they parted Chloe was a bit flustered and Clark had a huge grin on his face. Then they finally stopped looking at each other and looked around reality finally sinking in.

"Right." Chloe said.

"Ok, what now. How do we stop Zod." Clark asked Lara.

"You must face him my son." Jor-el said looking at Clark.

"Right." Chloe said holding Clark's hand. Then she continued, "How do we get out of here?"

Then Lara answered,

"You fly."


	37. Good v Evil part 1

Good v Evil part 1

Clark looked at his biological mother blankly. "Fly? I can't fly."

"You have finally accepted your destiny my son. You can. You both can." Lara said.

"Cool." Chloe said.

Clark did not look as thrilled as Chloe did. He had always been afraid of heights. Even though he had to go up and conquer that fear a few times he still would rather stay earth bound. Those times he had faced his fears he did it to save people and this time was no different he had to face his fears to save the whole world. No pressure or anything. He remembered that he had flown once when Jor-el controlling him but he wasn't exactly himself. He closed his eyes trying to remember.

Clark reflected on this and then said, "I think I remember." He then bent his knees forward and leaped up. Chloe copied what he was doing and then they both flew out of there. They flew amongst all of these large crystal ice pillars. Chloe thought it was beautiful. She admired the reflective red, yellow and blue colors within the top of the large ice pillars. Clark scanned the fortress and found the spot where Lana and Lex were. They landed right behind them. Chloe gulped, she did not want to face Lana. Lana was her best friend for years and until yesterday Lana was Clark's girlfriend. And now Chloe was Clark's wife. She felt awful. How was she going to talk to her? Lana''''s appearance had changed some how. Her hair was put up wildly in such a way chloe has not seen her. When she landed she was expecting Lana to be shocked, she had just flown in after all. But Lana's expression seemed so different. She looked pleased to see her in a strange and eerie way.

Chloe went up to Lana and spoke, "Lana, it may not be too late. You have to get out of here now."

With a crooked smile Lana put off a sadistic laugh, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Chloe dismissed Lana's odd behavior and continued with urgency, "Lana you don't know what you have gotten yourself into. It's better just to leave now."

"Oh, a part of my heir would have believed you, the part of her where she had trusted in her so called friends. She has relied too much on that naive part of herself for far too long."

"I...who are you?"

She held onto a pink crystal that was glowing. She laughed viciously again,

"Why you don't remember? Oh, of course you don't the last time we met you weren't exactly yourself. I must admit I much rather my friend Madelyn in your body. She was a whole lot more fun."

Chloe racked her brain trying to place that name. She had heard that name before but when? She gazed at Lana's eyes so full of evil and then she came to a realization, "Isabel?"

She smiled, "Back in the flesh. I really didn't expect to ever reclaim this body again not after I fulfilled my destiny and I had killed that horrid woman."

Chloe was a little shocked by this. She wondered when that happened. Did Lana know about this or was it something she did not remember? If she knew about it she had kept this secret. She wished Lana had shared this with her but she understood that people had kept secrets for a reason. She felt if Lana only had put Chloe in the loop about this whole Isabel thing she could probably helped her and prevent this, what ever it was.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked Isabel.

"Oh, has the brilliant Chloe Sullivan not figured it out? I want what I've always wanted, power. My heir wants the same thing. She is tired of things happening to her without her control. I can give her that."

"Control? You're controlling her. She would never willingly allow you to take over. Lana would never have any part…"

"It's interesting how quickly you defend your friend. How you try so hard to act like the loyal friend."

Isabel circled around her, smelling her she whispered, "I smell him all over you. How long have you've been waiting to stab her in the back?"

Isabel's word pierced Chloe's heart with daggers of guilt. She had felt like she had betrayed her but she did not marry Clark only for herself she did it to save the world. Lana and she had been through this with Clark for a long time. They were both in love with the same guy and they still managed to be friends after all of these years.

Chloe breathed in deeply giving her self strength. She turned to Clark was on the other side of the fortress facing Lex. Then she turned to Isabel and said, "Like you care. I did what I had to do. In my position Lana would do the same thing."

Isabel laughed,"Oh, how noble. Come on Chloe. I know what is in your heart. She has always known. You are both fools to let a man come between you. Men, they have their uses. They can be fun, sure. They are fools too. They think they can contain us, belittle us, and take all of the power for themselves. They were wrong about me. I showed them."

Chloe scoffed, "Until, they burned you to the stake. If I remember correctly it was a man that stopped you the last time you overran Lana's body."

Isabel gripped on a pink crystal she was holding, "A miner set back. It led me here to my destiny. The stones of power were only stepping stones for here. This is where I will get the ultimate power I have always dreamed of. He brought me here and resurrected me with this power."

Isabel stared at the crystal obsessively.

"A man brought you here oh how…" Chloe started then Isabel interrupted.

"I told you they had their uses. Now join me Chloe. Together we can have ultimate power. We can be two goddesses walking among men making them bow at our feet."

They were standing before an alter full of pink crystals. Mesmerized by these crystals Chloe's eyes gazed onto the middle one. Reaching for the crystal it began to float above her hand.

"See it's your destiny too."

Chloe remained silent as she grabbed a hold of it. It seemed calling out to her. A pink light began to illuminate all over her hand wrapping around her palm.

"Yes, that's it Chloe. Join me and all of this power can be yours." Isabel said over Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe quickly let go of the crystal she felt like she just tugged herself from a magnetic force. She panted and then said, "I'll never join you Isabel. I came here to stop Zod. The portal has been opened, now where is he? What ever power he has promised you, you can't believe you'll get it. He'll take what ever he needs from you and he'll leave you in the dust powerless and helpless."

"Smart girl. Now it is time for you to leave." She pointed her finger and a pink light emerged from her finger tip.

"Kalate." She yelled out confidently. Chloe sped behind her. The light hit a large crystal pillar instead, causing it to crash down. Shattering every where.


	38. Good v Evil part 2

Chloe super sped in front of Isabel. Isabel smirked, "So you have his power? That will make this whole a lot more interesting. "

She pointed her finger towards the fallen crystals Isabel commanded, "Elevate!"

All of the scattered crystals began to float above Chloe's head. Chloe focused her stare at all of them then one by one her heat vision burst out of her eyes hitting each one that came towards her. Chloe didn't know how suddenly she had control over her powers. She felt this embracive assurance of power that made her know exactly what to do and exactly how to control it.

Clark found himself staring at a very different Lex Luther. Lex had this deep glare in his eye.

"Lex."

"Kneel before Zod."

"Zod? I was sent to stop you."

He laughed, "Jor-el was a fool. He and his wife couldn't stop me what makes them think his pepsqueek son and his wife can?"

"It's over Zod."

"I don't think so." He fires heat vison at Clark. Then Clark speeds away."

Then he speeds back at Zod and punhces him sending him flying across the fortress casuing him to crash on several pillars of crystals. As he does this he notices one singular crystal that was reflecting the colors red, yellow, and blue.

Zod flies back towards Clark and pushes him causing him to fly across the other side of the fortress crashing into even more crystals.

Clarks gazes back at the red, yellow, and blue crystal somehow he knew that he needed to grab that crystal.

Zod came back at him with his full on heat vision.Clark retracted it with his own heat vision.

Isabel levatated even more crystals at Chloe at faster pace. Chloe kept on ignighting them with her heat vision. Then Chleo glanced at the other side of the fortress and saw Clark fighting Lex. This fight could go on forever she thought. They needed something to take advantage.

Then she saw Clark's eyes fixed at this red, yellow, and blue crystal and suddenly something dawned on her. She didn't know where this releazation came from it felt placed onto her like a lightning bolt of inspirtation. All she knew was that she need to get a hold of that pink crystal and Clark needed to get a hold of the red, yellow, and blue crystal.

Chloe was distracted when isabella came towards her, "Now listen to me little girl. This is you're last chance. Join me or I'll strip you're powers.And you'll have little chance after that."

She said as little pink light was hovering over finger tips.

Chloe nodded compliantly, "Oh, you're right. This power I have is nothing compared to the kind of power we can have together. Lets take it together."

Isabel smile sadistically, "I knew you'd see the light eventually."

They both went back to where the pink crystals. Chloe examened all of the crystals carefully.

Isabella whispered, "Now take it so we both can have all of the power we want."

Chloe smiled, and gazed at Clark who was fighting with Lex. Clark looked up at Chloe and saw what she was doing he super sped back to where the red, yellow, and blue crystal was and nodded at Chloe. Then Chloe nodded back and picked up one crystal that seemed broken in half. Then Clark picked up the red, yellow, and Blue crystal that was broken in half also. Chloe felt this particular crystal give her a sensation she never felt before. She felt some energy come from herself and into the crystal. The crstal shined and started levitate above her. Then the crystal Clark had started to levitate towrds the pink crystal until they came together and formed into one.

Then it's shape started to change form a straight long shape to a diamond shape with an eight in the middle.

Then a huge flash of white light came out of it and Isabel and Zod stared at it in shock.

Then they both screamed in pain and shadows came out of there bodies until the both fainted.

Chloe caught Lana and Clark caught Lex.


	39. Consequences

A/N: Hey readers, thanks for continue reading this. This is the second to last chapter I promise. The last chapter will come very soon. And if you did like thi you can look forward to two others that have to do with this. I'm working on a sequel and a prequel the prequel will be the story about how Lara and Clara became friends.

Catching an unconscious Lana, Chloe held her gently. Using her super hearing she heard Lana's steady heart beat, she was not dead, merely unconscious something Chloe knew Lana was no stranger to. Chloe felt overcome with relief for her friend. She had hoped that Lana would be ok; she was like her sister after all. She hoped with all of her heart that Lana did not remember. Most likely she didn't, she didn't remember anything the last time Isabel possessed her. Even if she doesn't remember she is still going to have to tell her that she married Clark the love of Lana's life. Chloe did not know how she was going to do that.

Clark carried the unconscious Lex in his arms. Using his super hearing he heard Lex's steady heart beat which signaled that he was still alive. He was glad Lex was ok he jut hoped he didn't himself into situations like this again. He knew it was exactly the kind of thing Lex would get himself into. He had tried to help him through the years but he had given up on him. And this is what happened when he gave up on him he released a violent dictator almost destroying the earth. He wished there was something he could do but maybe it was too late since he did give up on him. Lex was fully succumbing to his dark side and he pulled Lana down with him in this case. Clark looked over at Chloe carrying Lana he was overcome with a series of mixed feelings he formed a weak smile. Chloe absolutely glowed in her white and golden outfit. He looked at the unconscious Lana. Lana was the love of his life for so long it felt strange. At least he thought she was the love of his life but if there places were reversed and it was Lana fighting by his side he wasn't sure it would be the same. That connection him and Chloe shared, although enhanced and maybe the fortress had something to do with it, it was so similar to the connection they had shared this last year and maybe the connection they had shared for a long time. A connection that him and Lana never did share and he really did feel they never could. He hoped Lana would wake up ok without any memory of what happened and that she could move on with her life. He just hoped that Lana did not get mixed up with anything like this again and that she didn't get mixed up with Lex.

Chloe put a piece of Lana's raven brown hair behind her ear. "Well, Clark we better get them to the hospital."

They both super sped out of the fortress and to the hospital. Chloe noticed she was having a little difficulty stopping at the desired spot but she managed to put Lana on a hospital bed unharmed. Clark put Lex on a hospital bed when he realized that his family and Lionel were still in the fortress.

"Chloe we better get going. Everyone's still back at the fortress."

"Right." Chloe said giving her hand to Clark. Clark took her hand and they sped to the cave. When they arrived at the cave they stopped with a halt. Chloe's stomach dropped to the floor. She immediately let go of Clark's hand. They gazed in utter shock at Lois, General Lane, and Gabe standing around the cylinder alter that led to the fortress all holding guns that Clark recognized as guns with Kryptonite bullets.


	40. Reality

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I that last scene was begging it for me to be a cliff hanger. Alright with out further ado dum, dum, dum,: the very last chapter of Chloe's dream!

Chloe's heart sank as she gazed at her father's distraught worried complexion. The last conversation she had with her father he was warning her to stay away from Clark because he heard a prophecy that they were destined to rule the world together. But Chloe new he was either misinformed or he misinterpret it. She knew that could happen with Kryptonian prophecies. She, like Clark had no intention of ruling the world merely to save it.

Her father carried the gun more awkwardly then her uncle. Chloe's heart sunk into anguish when she glanced at Lois grasping on the gun tightly with full resolve. Her face was full of anger masking her grief.

Chloe spoke trying hard to keep eye contact and to not focus on the guns in her family members hands.

"Dad, Uncle Sam, Lois, I can explain."

"Chloe what have you done?" Gabe said his voice engraved with deep sorrow and disappointment.

"It's not what you think." Chloe said trying to keep her composure and not sound as frantic as she felt.

"So you didn't marry an alien?" Her father asked in dark sarcasm as he pointed to their shiny white outfits with golden Kryptonian symbols on them.

Chloe gulped and stood infront of Clark protectively.

Lois glared at Clark as she squeezed her gun tightly.

"Dad, we did get married. What you said before that's not true, it won't be."

Clark stood in front of Gabe and said, "Mr. Sullivan you have to trust us. Chloe and I are in love and we did this to save this world."

Gabe raised his gun pointing it at Clark, "I'm sure that's what you think. But that doesn't change anything; you need to leave my daughter a lone."

Chloe stood in between Clark and Gabe. She touched her father's arm and said, "No daddy." She pled with her eyes stern with grief and love. She envoked desperateness. Tears emerged in the corners of her eyes and she said, "I know you don't believe me and my mother. I don't blame you I saw what she turned into. And I did not want to turn into some kind of monster like she did. And I didn't. I may be different now but I would never deliberately hurt the people I care about. I know she was being controlled by the necklace that Clark's mother gave her but Clark's mother did not do that. It was their enemy. He tricked her, he tricked an entire planet. But what ever it is that happened to mom it's gone now. Now we can be a family."

She then stood beside Clark taking his hand, "All of us. All you have to do is believe me."

Clark looked down at Chloe's hand and squeezed it lightly.

Clark and Chloe gazed at Chloe's family anxiously awaiting their reply. Lois lowered her gun.

Gabe shook his head starring at the dirt floor. Then a bright light appeared behind them. Suddenly Chloe's mother Clara and Clark's mom Martha appeared glowing amongst the light. Lionel appeared behind them as the light began to fade.

Gabe was awe struck by the sight of his wife.

"Gabe", Clara said surprised to see him then she fixed her eyes on the gun that was in his hand.

"What's going on?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Gabe said while dropped the gun.

She smiled warmly, "Oh, Gabe I know what you must be thinking…"

Gabe stared at her for a moment then his whole demeanor changed he was overcome with relief and confusion. "Your…back. Is it really you? All of you?" Gabe asked in a daze.

"I know it must be hard for you to believe but it's over now."

Clara said reaching out for Gabe's hand. He took it in unbelief and then he hugged her with all of his might.

Then Sam said, "Sorry to break this little reunion up but we still have a matter of national security here."

Then Lois spoke for the first time first looking at Chloe and then her father, "Really? Because all I see here is a family situation."

The General looked down at his daughter and then at his brother-n-law and sister-n-law. Who seemed so happy to see each other then he said, "I guess so."

Then Lois looked at Lionel and asked in disgust, "What are you doing here?"

He feigned innocence and said, "I'm not quite sure. But your right this does look like a family situation. I must be going."

He then quickly left the cave.

Now Chloe, Clark, Clara, Gabe, Sam, Lois, and Martha all stood there in silence. Until Lois finally broke the silence, "So uh what's with the weird outfits? And did you guys really get hitched?"

Chloe laughed shrugging her shoulders playfully, "Yeah, we kind of did. And so happen to like our attire."

Clark smiled at Chloe and then put his attention to Lois looking serious, "Lois we probably should have a talk."

"A talk? About what? Oh that you're an alien with super powers and some weird necklace gave Chloe to have the same super powers and now you and Chloe are married. No I think my Uncle covered all of the bases. "

"Um…" Clark stuttered.

"Don't worry Smallville as long as your good to my lil cousin and your not going to try to take over the earth I'm cool. I always knew you were weird."

She then punched him on the shoulder, "Just don't heart her I know your weakness."

Clark shook his head. Chloe leaned onto Clark's shoulder. Then Martha said, "You know we should probably head back to the farm I'll make a nice dinner for our new family."

Chloe could not believe it she was actually sitting at a family dinner with her mom sitting on her left besides her and her father next to her mother holding her hand and kissing it lovingly. Then on her right side sat Clark then by Clark sat Martha then Lois then her Uncle Sam. Martha did an excellent job preparing a meal in such short notice. While they were waiting for the meal to be prepared Gabe talked to the doctors from the mental hospital on the phone he had set an appointment for her to be examined. Gabe had no doubt that she would pass with flying colors now that what ever dark force that invaded her was miraculously gone. Chloe was fairly certain it had something to do with the fortress. The doctor didn't seem to have a problem since Gabe is the one who emitted her in the first place. Chloe gazed at her mother and father lovingly as she ate her food. Everything tasted different now, everything felt different.

After they had dessert everyone hugged Chloe good bye. Then her mom hugged her, "Bye mom." Chloe said.

"Bye kiddo, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom I'll see you soon."

After everyone left she had found herself on the porch looking out into the sunset sipping coffee. She looked out into the pink clouds. After everything was said and done she was at a total loss of what to do next. She had married Clark in an ice castle just hours ago and now she was sitting at the farm with all of her stuff in her dorm room that she shared with Lana. Was she going to move into the farm? Would she have to leave school and the Daily Planet to become a farmer's wife? She laughed the thought off. What was she thinking? Of course still go to school and work Clark knew how important that was to her.

Then suddenly it occurred to her, her and Clark had this Kryptonian marriage to save the world now that they were Earth bound she didn't see that holding up in court. Maybe that was a good thing, this all was happening so fast it was scary. Maybe she wouldn't have to tell Lana about the whole marriage thing after all. She started to go inside when she pulled the door off of it's hinges. She thought that was pretty weird. She thought she had control of her powers.

Clark came through the hall and saw the door in her hand.

"Dajavu." Clark said weirdly.

Chloe set the door down on the porch.

"You have no idea. Well Clark, better get going."

Clark looked really confused, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I do have class and daily Planet duties I already missed two days."

"Chloe." Clark said hurt.

"And I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Chloe."

"And the…"

"Chloe, you can't be serious."

At this point Chloe was not looking Clark in the face, she then looked up at him unconfidently.

"Chloe, we just got married and…"

Chloe interrupted him, "To save the world."

"But you know that's not the only reason. I love you. I want to spend forever with you."

Chloe looked down at her feet biting her lip. Her put his hand underneath her chin lifting it up making her face him. She saw his face full with love and longing and she said, "Clark I love you too. It's just now we're back and the big bad is over…I just… facing reality isn't going to be fun. Sure we had this beautiful Kryptonian wedding and saved the world but now we're not exactly lawfully married. And maybe it was just for us to save the world maybe…"

Clark put a finger over her mouth, "Chloe, what's with the defense mode? But I should of known it's what you do. It's ok. What ever this awful reality you have to face we'll face it together. And by the way tomorrow is Saturday you don't have school so I'm thinking a honey moon is in order."

Suddenly relaxed Chloe tilted her head, "You think so huh?"

"How about we fly to Hawaii right now?"

"Hawaii huh? I could go for a little tropical change."

Clark shot her that big dorky smile then said, "Good, now I'm thinking you were right about that whole Kryptonian wedding thing."

"I am?" Chloe started to get fearful again.

"We should have an Erath wedding too. You know so the rest of your loved ones can see it and that whole law thing."

Then Chloe smiled her wide glowing smile and put her arms around his neck.

"That sounds great Clark but a small honey moon wouldn't hurt though."

They then kissed fully and deeply. Then Clark whisked her into his arms flying her into the sunset.

Chloe knew that everything wasn't going to be perfect but what ever life threw at them they would conquer it together. Chloe had always dreamed of marrying Clark ever since the eighth grade, but she never imagined it would be like this. Life had not turned out the way she dreamed it would be it turned out even better.

The End

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Man this fanfic took me over a year to complete. We'll at least I'm done maybe not quite. I will have a sequel to this and a prequel so I can explore some issues that I wanted to in this but wasn't able to the way the plot moved along. I wanted to do more exploring of Clara and Lara's relationship. So I'll address that. So thanks again, I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
